Vampiros en las Vegas
by Giselita
Summary: TRADUCCION- Alice y Rosalie deciden llevar a Bella contra su voluntad a las Vegas para hacerle una despedida de soltera. los chicos, un poco enfadados, deciden buscar la diversion por si mismos. BellaxEdward.
1. Sospechas

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_.

La historia original pertenece a _VJGM_ y tengo su permiso para esta traducción.

_Vampire in Vegas: www . fanfiction . net / s / 3795583 / 1 /_ (sin espacios)

_VJGM perfil: www . Fanfiction . net /u/ 1378061/_ (sin espacios)

--

**Sospechas**

No sé por cuánto tiempo lo había estado mirando, sintiéndome cada vez mas frustrada.

-¿Pudiste averiguar algo Edward?- le pregunté al menos por quinta vez en una hora.

-No Bella, realmente está haciendo un buen trabajo al mantener sus pensamientos bloqueados. Cada vez que me decido a intentar ver que piensa, Alice lo ve y su mente se llena de cientos de ecuaciones matemáticas, letras de algunas horribles canciones o peor…- Se estremeció ante la idea. Solo podía creer que involucraba a Jasper y a ella en alguna extraña y comprometida posición.

En toda la semana solo había pocas veces había visto a Alice. Si Edward y yo entrábamos a la misma habitación que ella, salía disparada por algún imprevisto o de caza. Alice nunca se comportaba de esa forma; estaba evitándome y definitivamente a Edward también.

-Se que se trae algo entre manos. Lo puedo sentir. Tenemos que averiguarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde- Estaba volviéndome paranoica, y estaba volviendo loco a Edward con todas mis preguntas; a pesar de que era demasiado amable como para decírmelo abiertamente.

Como si fuera poco el extraño comportamiento de Alice, también notaba un extraño brillo en sus ojos, aquel brillo que siempre hacía que en mi estomago se formase un vacío. Generalmente eso significaba otro viaje de compras a Seattle o alguna tarde de 'Transformemos a Bella', de lo cual ya debería haberse cansado.

La boda tendría lugar en dos semanas y mis nervios estaban a flor de piel como para agregarle la preocupación por las ocurrencias de Alice. Pasé varios días pidiéndole a Edward que averiguase que planeaba, pero a veces ni era necesario, ya que él dedicaba gran parte del día y la noche a tomar desprevenida a Alice... ¡Como si eso fuera posible!


	2. Trabajo en equipo

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_.

La historia original pertenece a _VJGM_ y tengo su permiso para esta traducción.

_Vampire in Vegas: www . fanfiction . net / s / 3795583 / 1 /_ (sin espacios)

_VJGM perfil: www . Fanfiction . net /u/ 1378061/_ (sin espacios)

--

**Trabajo en equipo**

Inesperadamente el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar.

-¿Te ardían las orejas?...Si. Ahí le pregunto- Se volteó hacia mí con una sospechosa sonrisa. -Alice quiere que vallamos ahora para la casa ¿Quieres? Jura que necesita decirte algo importante- Rodó sus ojos y me sonrió.

Yo simplemente asentí moviendo mi cabeza. Con un poco de suerte todo se terminaría pronto. Un nuevo vestido, algún osado traje de baño para mi luna de miel, un nuevo peinado, depilado de cejas…mi mente viajaba por las ínfimas posibilidades de las torturas que Alice tenia planeadas para mí.

Edward colgó el teléfono y una leve preocupación nubló su perfecto rostro. Pasó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me acerco a él.

-No te alarmes, pero creo que será peor de lo que te imaginas, Bella. Creo que Rosalie le está ayudando.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ¿Viste algo?- La cabeza me daba vueltas. Recordé los días anteriores; Alice y Rosalie habían estado pasando bastante tiempo juntas...más de lo usual ya que, generalmente, Alice iba de caza con Jasper o con Esme.

¿Acaso las dos estaban evitando que Edward leyera sus pensamientos? Sabía que su don tenia la restricción de la distancia ¿Por eso se alejaban cada vez que nos veían? ¿Realmente se habían ido de caza…o era algo más que significaría mi perdición?

Miré a los hermosos ojos de Edward. Me sonrió y suavemente se inclinó hacia mí para darme un beso.

-No te preocupes, te protegeré de mis locas hermanas. Cuando quiero puedo ser bastante aterrador ¿Sabes?- Me lanzó esa deslumbrante sonrisa, que hacía que mi corazón se agitara, y nuevamente me besó en los labios. Respondí a su beso y sonreí.

-Hay veces en las que le temo mas a Alice que a los Volturi...y si Rosalie está también detrás de todo esto…- una horda de calor se apoderó de mi rostro - Terminemos con esto ahora antes de que me vuelva completamente loca.

Le miré con una sonrisa formándose en la comisura de mis labios, tomé el rostro de Edward entre mis manos y presioné mis labios contra los de él. Como siempre, la sensación de sus fríos labios sobre los míos era increíble. Se sonrió; bien sabía que estaba arriesgándome...pero no me importaba. Si iba a ser humillada por sus hermanas, debía obtener algún tipo de recompensa.

Ambos sonreíamos mientras nos acercábamos al auto.****


	3. Raptando a Bella

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_.

La historia original pertenece a _VJGM_ y tengo su permiso para esta traducción.

_Vampire in Vegas: www . fanfiction . net / s / 3795583 / 1 /_ (sin espacios)

_VJGM perfil: www . Fanfiction . net /u/ 1378061/_ (sin espacios)

--

**Raptando a Bella**

-¿Y bien?- le pregunté al llegar al garaje de los Cullen. -¿Algo? ¿Que están pensando?- Edward solo se rió.

-Alice está contando de a 4, va por el 21,692…21,696…y Rosalie se esta imaginando en todos y cada uno de los trajes que tiene en su armario, su propio desfile de modas. Son buenas; tengo que darles crédito por ello.- Sabia que realmente se esforzaba por averiguar algo, pero nada podía hacer. Me echó una mirada antes de abrirme la puerta.

Salí del Volvo y caminé hacia la casa. Alice bajó la escalera dando gráciles saltos con una enorme sonrisa, mostrando sus brillantes dientes. Rosalie estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista, pero con una alegre mueca en su rostro al escucharnos llegar.

-¡Bella llegaste!- Gritó Alice con su musical voz. Para alguien de su tamaño era bastante espamentosa. -¡Tengo que contarte algo que te en-can-ta-ra!- Ahora estaba saltando, en el lugar a una velocidad vampírica que comenzaba a marearme.

-¿Finalmente vas a decirme que es lo que está sucediendo? Sabemos que estas evitando que Edward vea tus pensamientos así que supongo que será algo monumental. Pero debes saber que Edward se comprometió a protegerme de... ¡las dos!- dije mirando a Rosalie con una ceja levantada. Ella se rió.

-Relájate, Bella. Siempre tiene que anticiparte a todo. ¡Solo confía en nosotras, por esta vez! Por favor. ¿En cuántos líos podremos meterte Alice y yo?- Preguntó batiendo inocentemente sus pestañas- Con razón Emmett se derretía en sus manos.

-Entonces...- murmuré. Jasper y Emmett entraron a la sala, mirándonos confundidos.

-Nosotros también queremos saber qué es lo que sucede. Las dos han estado bastante extrañas los últimos días. Aunque jamás diría que Alice es normal...- Lanzó Emmett.

-¿Nos uniremos a la diversión?- Jasper habrá sentido mi nerviosismo, pues comenzaba a sentirme más relajada, a pesar de que no debería estarlo.

-¡Eso no servirá de nada, Jasper! ¡Solo haz que tu esposa me diga que errores ha planeado esta vez para mí!- espeté. Edward apretó mi mano.

Alice dio un par de vueltas sobre sí misma con aquella gracia de bailarina tan característica de ella -Nos vamos de viaje. ¡Viaje de chicas exclusivamente!- Miró a Edward mientras enfatizaba la palabra 'chicas'. -Vamos a escaparnos para pasar unos días de relax. Cuando volvamos estaremos cada vez más cerca de la fecha, así que tendremos muchas cosas para planear de la boda.- Se volteó hacia los chicos que le miraban ofendidos -Ustedes quédense aquí para cazar o lo que sea que los hombres hagan para pasar el tiempo. Los quiero fuertes y en excelente estado porque tengo una lista enorme de cosas que deben hacer cuando volvamos y no quiero ningún tipo de excusa. ¡Tenemos una boda que planear!- Alice estaba realmente exaltada, mientras que el resto de nosotros nos sentamos en los sofás en silencio.

-¿A dónde me llevaran?

-¿A dónde la llevarán? -Preguntamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡Por qué no puedo ir!? No es justo...nunca hacemos nada divertido- Se quejaron Emmett y Jasper.

-No he empacado nada. No puedo ir a ningún lado. ¿Qué dirá Charlie? No puedo desaparecer así como si nada...- Me aferraba a lo que podía, no podía irme con esas dos.

Rosalie silbó fuertemente…y cuando digo fuertemente me refiero a vampíricamente fuerte; tuve que tapar mis oídos. Nos dimos vuelta y dejamos de quejarnos. Rosalie me sonrió.

-Donde vamos es un secreto.- Antes de que Edward pudiera objetar ella alzó su mano a su boca para callarle. -Estará perfectamente a salvo con nosotras, Edward. ¿Quieres que Alice y yo te hagamos una demostración de nuestras habilidades?- Entonces se volteó hacia Emmett y Jasper –No, no pueden venir. ¿Acaso son chicas? No. Por lo tanto a menos que repentinamente les crezcan pechos ¡Olvidenlo!- Finalmente se volteó hacia donde yo me encontraba. -Bella no necesitas nada para el viaje. Alice y yo tampoco hemos empacado nada- Emmett rodó sus ojos -Pero compraremos todo lo que necesitemos cuando lleguemos allí. No queremos arriesgarnos a que el señor vidente meta sus narices donde no debe y arruine nuestra sorpresa. Llevaremos nuestros teléfonos y Alice no ve ningún problema…- Alice rió por lo bajo. -Está bien…déjame reformular lo anterior…no ve ningún peligro.- Una sonrisa siniestra cruzó su rostro. -En cuanto a Charlie - sabe que vienes con nosotras el fin de semana. ¡El ya lo sabía desde hace días, pero Edward estaba tan compenetrado en saberlo de nosotras que ni presto atención a los pensamientos de Charlie!- Estaba tan orgullosa de saber que habían cubierto todos los agujeros que pudieran presentarse. Luego liberó la boca de Edward.

Se giró rápidamente hacia mí. -¿Que quieres que haga? Atarlas a un árbol, dejarlas atrapadas en alguna mina abandonada, enterrarlas vivas…bueno, no exactamente vivas si sabes a lo que me refiero…Emmett y Jasper me ayudaran si se los pido- Sonreían ante la inminente idea de 'diversión'.

Miré a Alice la cual me dio su mejor mirada de cachorrito y Rosalie me dio una deslumbrante sonrisa al mismo tiempo que batía sus pestañas y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta estaba murmurando;

-Está bien...terminemos con esto de una buena vez.- No era capaz de decepcionarlas...obviamente habían puesto mucho empeño en esto...tomaron todas las precauciones posibles para que Edward no les descubriera...no quería ser yo la que arruine sus planes. Y para ser completamente sincera, tenía un poco de curiosidad por saber que planeaban.

Alice salió disparada escaleras arriba para avisarles a Carlisle y a Esme que partíamos. Rosalie fue a buscar un sweater y unos anteojos de sol; a pesar de que estaba anocheciendo. Emmett y Jasper estaban murmurando cosas sobre lo injusto que era todo esto.

Me giré a ver a Edward, el cual parecía triste. Le tomé de la mano y le guié escaleras arriba a su habitación. Se sentó en el sofá y me acercó a su pecho.

-No estoy seguro de esto, Bella. Sabes cuánto odio que estés lejos de mi… ¿Qué tal si sucede algo?- sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación.

Le sonreí y besé su cuello. -Edward, se tomaron tantas molestias. Esto debe significar mucho para ellas y realmente me siento un poco conmovida por que hicieran esto por mí. Y en cuanto a mi seguridad, estaré perfectamente en sus manos…y lo sabes. ¿Quién se atrevería a meterse con Alice y Rosalie? Son capaces de arrancarles las cabezas…literalmente- no pude evitar sonreírme.

-Pero te extrañaré Bella. ¿Acaso no me echarás de menos?- Sus ojos me traspasaron al decir aquello. Intentaba, con sus poderes de vampiro, hacer que cambie de opinión.

-También te extrañaré, Edward. ¿Qué tal si te doy algo para que me recuerdes mientras no esté?- Era mi turno de deslumbrarle.

Me senté sobre él, pasando una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente cuando rocé sus labios con los míos. Edward me besó suavemente al principio, aumentando su entusiasmo con el correr de los segundos. Sentí mi rostro arder y antes de que me diera cuenta estábamos recostados en la cama. El estaba encima de mí, sus manos recorrían los costados de mi cuerpo. Abrí mi boca en busca de aire y él se rió entre dientes. Bajé mis manos en busca de los botones de su camisa cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Hora de irnos- Gritaron Alice y Rosalie. Se quedaron heladas al ver en la situación en que nos encontrábamos. Obviamente jamás entenderé como Alice se sorprendió, debería estar demasiado concentrada en cuentas matemáticas como para ver que esto sucedería. -Oppss- fue todo lo que oí, seguido de unas risas.

-¿Nos permiten?- Les gritó Edward. -¡Estoy tratando de despedirme de mi prometida antes de que sea raptada por mis hermanas a Dios sabe dónde y con qué intenciones!- gritó furioso pero vi una sonrisita jugar en la comisura de sus labios.

-¡Ya tendrán tiempo de sobra para esas cosas...luego de la boda! Bella tenemos cosas que hacer... ¡vámonos!- dijo Alice golpeando el suelo rápidamente con su pie.

Las miré...luego volví mis ojos hacia Edward, entrelacé mis manos en su nuca y lo atraje hacia mí. No había terminado aun. Respiré profundamente y le di un último y apasionado beso. Desenlacé mis manos y susurré a su oído. -Te amo Edward.

-Yo también te amo, Bella. ¿Realmente tienes que irte? Podrías quedarte aquí conmigo. Estoy seguro de que podríamos encontrar algo para hacer…- Dijo lanzándome una mirada insinuante.

Rosalie hizo una mueca. -Lo siento...me tengo que ir, pero al menos tienes algo para recordarme...- Me di vuelta y le soplé un beso, guiñándole por encima de mi hombro mientras salíamos de la habitación.

-Ustedes dos tiene que tranquilizarse un poco...uno de ustedes acabara prendiéndose fuego en cualquier momento- Rió Rosalie.

Alice y Rosalie ya se habían despedido de Jasper y Emmett. Estaban sentados en el sofá y no se veían tan molestos como antes. Tenían sus cabezas juntas y se murmuraban cosas rápidamente. Edward nos siguió hasta el pie de la escalera, donde les dio un vistazo a sus hermanos y luego sonrió debido a lo que estuvieran pensando.

-Compórtense mientras no estamos. Volveremos el domingo. No se preocupen y sobre todo... ¡No nos sigan! Sabré si lo están haciendo y no les agradará lo que pudiera sucederles. ¿Entendiste…Edward?- le miró Alice. Cuando se lo proponía era bastante aterradora.

-¿Al menos puedo saber dónde van a ir? Volvería locos a Jasper y a Emmett si no lo se...algo…lo que sea.- Le rogó Edward a Alice. Realimente sonaba sinceramente preocupado...y estaba segura de que Alice pensaba igual. Una picara sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Te daré una leve idea- Mientras le decía aquello se acercó a Rosalie para evitar que yo les escuchara y luego cerró sus ojos. Edward abrió sus ojos asombrado, lo cual me asustó. Pero entonces clavó sus ojos en los míos, ruborizándome al notar que me miraba lujuriosamente. Su mirada era tan intensa que tuve que cerciorarme de que tenía todos los botones de la blusa abotonados. Y se dio vuelta hacia Alice.

-¡¿A dónde piensan llevarla vestida así?!- demandó.

Antes de darme cuenta, sentía a Alice empujándome dentro del BMW de Rosalie. Rose estaba al volante, lista para hacer un rápido escape. Alice me acomodó en el asiento trasero, Rosalie encendió el motor y rápidamente estábamos yendo a gran velocidad por la carretera. La última cosa que vi fue a Edward parado en el porche, con las manos sobre su cintura, mirando furiosamente a Emmett y Jasper, los cuales reían como locos.


	4. Vegas Baby

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_.

La historia original pertenece a _VJGM_ y tengo su permiso para esta traducción.

_Vampire in Vegas: www . fanfiction . net / s / 3795583 / 1 /_ (sin espacios)

_VJGM perfil: www . Fanfiction . net /u/ 1378061/_ (sin espacios)

--

**Vegas Baby**

Con Rosalie al votante volábamos por la autopista. Si antes me quejaba de la descuidada forma de manejar de Edward, ahora no tenía más motivos para hacerlo. Dejé de mirar el velocímetro cuando este comenzó a pasar los 145 km/h.

Alice y Rosalie aun se reían a causa de nuestra acelerada escapada de la casa de los Cullen. De vez en cuando miraba los espejos para comprobar si Edward nos seguía o no. Alice notó mi preocupación y rió.

-Bella, Edward no va a rescatarte y nosotras no tenemos intenciones de llevarte de vuelta hasta que nos hayamos divertido.

-¿Como saben que no nos están siguiendo? Tienen 4 autos y aunque no sepan dónde vamos, estoy segura de que nos darían caza si así lo quisieran.- Asumí que esa era la razón por la cual Rosalie conducía tan deprisa, pasa poner la mayor distancia posible entre los chicos y nosotras. Pero ¿que podría impedirles que nos siguieran con sus autos?

Rosalie rodó sus ojos y me echó una mirada por el espejo retrovisor. -Bella, mira a tus pies- En el piso del coche había una caja de cartón y dentro de ella se encontraban varias piezas pequeñas de plástico y metal.

-¿Qué son?- Pregunté con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Solo algunas pequeñas piezas de cada auto que tenemos. Nadie sabe de autos más que yo. Fui bastante cuidadosa de quitar partes irrelevantes para cualquiera que no entienda de mecánica…los autos arrancaran, pero no saldrán del garaje.- Lanzó una histérica carcajada y Alice se le unió; a pesar de conocerlas se me puso la piel de gallina.

Pero a los pocos segundos me uní a ellas, podía imaginarme a Edward, Jasper y Emmett poniendo las llaves en el contacto, el auto rugiendo ferozmente al ser encendido, pero ninguno se movía. Deberían estar furiosos. No podía dejar de reír.

-Entonces...ahora que nuestro escape esta completo ¿Me dirán donde vamos? Me vendarán los ojos y me guiarán por el bosque hasta algún lugar desconocido ¿o qué?- Comencé a indagar sobre nuestra pequeña aventura.

Rosalie parecía pensar cuantos kilómetros nos habíamos alejado antes de decírmelo; quería estar lejos del alcance de Edward antes de decírmelo.

-¡¡Vamos a las Vegas, Bella!! ¡Alice y yo decidimos hacerte una despedida de soltera! Un poco de diversión antes de casarte con Edward es justamente lo que necesitas, y quien sabe, quizás aprendas algo útil este fin de semana- Sentía mi rostro arder a causa del rubor.

-¿Despedida de soltera en las Vegas? ¿Están de broma? Creo que estoy enferma.- Me recosté en el asiento, intentando respirar.

-Oh Bella, relájate. Todo saldrá bien. Le dije a Edward que no habrá problemas. Prometo que te devolveremos tal y como te raptamos. Y quizás, cuando volvamos, habrás dejado de ruborizarte por cualquier cosa.- Rió dulcemente Alice.

No podía creerlo. Estaba en un auto, que iba a 145 km/h, con dos futuras cuñadas-vampiro a una despedida de soltera en Las Vegas. Esto era peor que las salidas de 'Transformemos a Bella', shopping y depilación de lo que fuera… ni todo eso junto podía superar esto.

Entonces recordé algo y me senté de golpe hacia delante.

-Alice, antes de irnos le mostraste algo a Edward. Algo sobre mí y lo que están planeando. Me miró como si fuera un pavo en el día de gracias. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debía todo eso?- Y seriamente me contestó.

-Simplemente pensé en tí, con uno de los trajes que te escogimos, que dicho sea de paso lo usaras mañana. Es muy lindo, tierno…y sexy. Es corto y celeste, ya sabes que a Edward le encanta cuando te vistes con ese color, se le hace agua la boca.- Inmediatamente la idea más bizarra se cruzó por mi mente; un pequeño top celeste y una falda extremadamente corta a juego...con unos enormes taco aguja plateados. Alice tenía razón...así sí que dejaría de ruborizarme para cuando volviéramos a Forks.

Todo lo que podía pensar era que Edward se moriría. Me acosté en el asiento, apoyando mi rostro en el frió cuero del tapizado.

-Te despertaremos cuando estemos llegando, Bella. Mejor duerme un poco, necesitaras energías. Tenemos planeado un fin de semana bastante movidito.- Cantó Rosalie. 


	5. Los chicos siempre serán chicos

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_.

La historia original pertenece a _VJGM_ y tengo su permiso para esta traducción.

_Vampire in Vegas: www . fanfiction . net / s / 3795583 / 1 /_ (sin espacios)

_VJGM perfil: www . Fanfiction . net /u/ 1378061/_ (sin espacios)

--

**Los Chicos siempre serán Chicos - Edward POV**

-No puedo creer que hayan hecho esto. Tramposas, tenían que desarmar los autos. Brujas...si yo fuera tú, Edward, estaría seriamente preocupado por lo que esas le enseñen a Bella estos días. Quizás a eso fueron...a un campamento de 'esposas-brujas'.- Murmuró Emmett entre dientes. Estaba furioso por no haber podido seguir a las mujeres ni dos pasos. Aun salía humo del Jeep.

-Mi futura esposa jamás seria cruel conmigo. Es incondicionalmente dulce y siempre será así...sin importar lo que Alice y Rosalie traten de hacer.- Mi voz sonaba más confiada de lo que quería, así que dejé escapar un gruñido, haciendo hincapié en mi punto.

Pobre Jasper, parecía un cachorro abandonado. Alice significaba tanto para él que no podía estar sin ella ni un instante y ahora trataba con todas sus fuerzas de controlar sus sentimientos. Cada tanto una ola de desolación me invadía. Usualmente se solucionaba lanzándole una mirada molesta, para que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía.

Me volví loco, tratando de averiguar qué hacer. Pensé en llamar a Alice y exigirle que me devolviera a Bella, pero supuse que me colgaría diciendo que estaba exagerando. Además, Bella había dicho que quería ir.

Respiré profundamente e intenté tranquilizarme, solo seria por el fin de semana. No estaba en peligro. Estaba a salvo…con las dos desquiciadas de mis hermanas. Esto no estaba funcionando.

Carslile y Esme entraron a la habitación, viendo a los tres vampiros más desdichados que jamás habían existido. Esme nos sonrió.

-Chicos ¿Es que no pueden hacer algo sin ellas? Pueden hacer tantas cosas juntos. ¡Por favor, busque algún tipo de entretenimiento!- Nos rodó sus ojos. Carlisle chasqueó la lengua y nos susurró;

-Cuando el gato no está en la casa...- y salieron de la sala, tomados de la mano.

-Esos están tan perdidos... ¿Qué haré con ellos?- Se dijo Esme a sí misma.

-¡Suficiente!- saltó Emmett.- vámonos de fin de semana de hombres y hagamos cosas de machos…y podremos divertirnos…- estaba bastante entusiasmado y pude ver cientos de imágenes pasando rápidamente por su mente, tan velozmente que al poco tiempo comencé a sentirme mareado. Pronto se detuvo y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. -Ya sé que haremos.- En ese preciso instante el celular de Jasper sonó. Alzó su mano pidiéndole a Emmett que se detuviera por un instante.

-¿Hola?...si...bien...si. Entiendo. Haré lo que pueda. Yo también te amo, adiós.- Guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su Jean y se volvió hacia Emmett. -Sea lo que sea que tienes en mente, olvídalo. Alice lo vio y solo diré que 'bajo ninguna circunstancia participaré de lo que sea que planeas' o si no…bueno digamos que Edward tendrá más acción que yo por un largo tiempo.- Sonrió tristemente y se encogió de hombros. -Lo siento Emmett.

-¿Estás loco?- Le gritó Emmett -Ni sabes que es lo que he planeado. Podría ser lo mejor de tu vida, lo único que quiero es hacer algo por Edward. No entiendo porque Alice se niega a que salgamos juntos…después de todo somos hermanos. Esto no es su problema. Ellas nos dejaron. Edward ¿Quieres un poco de diversión?

Comenzó a mirarme con ojos de cachorro abandonado. No estaban ni cerca de surgir el mismo efecto que los de Bella, pero estaba molesto con Alice y sentía unas inmensas ganas de revelarme ante tal abandono, así que pregunté.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer Emmett? Si diversión es lo que planeas…me apunto.- Una ola de pánico me envolvió desde la dirección de Jasper.

-Será mejor que primero escuches que es lo que tiene en mente, Edward, antes de aceptar algo…

-¿Dónde quieres ir Emmett?- le pregunté ¿Que tan malo podía ser?

-¡A un club de strippers!- dijo refregándose las manos, relamiéndose ante la jugosa idea. Si pudiera desmayarme, lo habría hecho. En su lugar, le miré atontado. El teléfono volvió a sonar.

-Si- comenzó Jasper -Lo sé…lo estoy intentando. Bueno Alice los enfureciste con eso de raptar a Bella y llevarse a dios sabe dónde y con qué intenciones. Entiendo. Bien. Adiós.- Jasper se volvió hacia Emmett -No iremos a ningún club de desnudistas. Alice me arrancará la cabeza si no les detengo.

-¿Detenerme? No puedes detenerme. Deja de ser tan infantil, Jasper. Alice es ¿Cuánto...Veinte centímetros menor que tú? Deberías ser tú el que tenga el control, mírame a mi…Rosalie sabe quién es el que manda…- Antes de que Emmett pudiera terminar con su monologo sobre cómo controlar a tu mujer, el teléfono volvió a sonar. No pude contener una carcajada al adivinar quién era la que llamaba.

-Contesta, señor yo-controlo-a-mi-mujer…vamos… ¿Acaso tienes miedo?- Rió Jasper.

-¿Hola?...Hola Rose. Sip. Nono. Ok. Adiós.- Ni bien colgó el teléfono, Jasper y yo estallamos en risas.

-Deberías ver tu cara, Emmett…Desearía tanto tener una cámara.- dije cuando pude recobrarme.

-¿Y, Emmett? ¿Qué era lo que me habías dicho? oh si... Deberías ser tú el que tenga el control, mírame a mi…Rosalie sabe quién es el que manda…- Se divirtió Jasper. Pocas veces Emmett se quedaba en silencio, debíamos aprovecharnos de la situación.

-¿Temes que tenga más acción que tú por los próximos 100 años?- Si pudiera llorar, las lágrimas estarían brotando de mis ojos. Emmett comenzaba a ponerse de un extraño color púrpura. Salió disparado escaleras arriba y a los pocos segundos estaba donde antes, con tres maletas a sus pies. Jasper sacudió su cabeza rápidamente. -Emmett. Sé que quieres hacer algo por mí...y por ti…más que nada por ti. Aun así lo aprecio. Pero, ¿De verdad quieres arriesgar ese privilegio con Rosalie? Podemos hacer alguna otra cosa…vamos de caza. Te hará sentir mejor.

-Ellas no son las únicas que pueden ser engañosas. Pues bien, supo cual era mi plan. Ahora cambié de parecer. Vamos de 'caza' eso es lo único que hay en mi mente. Ustedes no piensen en otra cosa que no sea cazar. Nos divertiremos cazando. Buscaremos animales en extinción en algún lugar exótico...aun no defino cual será aquel lugar. Para cuando Alice se dé cuenta, ya habremos terminado con nuestra diversión y será tarde. ¿Están conmigo?- Parecía estar bastante orgulloso de su plan. Sus ojos parecían estar rogándome que dijera que sí.

Sabía que si accedía, Jasper no tendría otra opción más que acompañarnos. Lo pensé por unos instantes. Bella nunca me dijo que no hiciera nada. No recibí una llamada amanzánate de su parte, ni prometió no tener ningún tipo de contacto durante un siglo, así que seguramente no le importaría si tengo un fin de semana de 'chicos'. Y obviamente iría a algún lugar, del cual no querría enterarme, con esa vestimenta que Alice me mostró antes de salir volando de la casa. ¡Qué más da!

-Bien, Emmett...pero nada descabellado ¿Entendido?- Antes de que pudiera tomarme un respiro Emmett había colgado el teléfono, habiendo echa una llamada a la compañía de taxi. Jasper se sentó en el sofá, y la sala se llenó de una extraña sensación de pánico. ¡Este sería un viaje que jamás olvidaría! 


	6. Luces brillantes

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_.

La historia original pertenece a _VJGM_ y tengo su permiso para esta traducción.

_Vampire in Vegas: www . fanfiction . net / s / 3795583 / 1 /_ (sin espacios)

_VJGM perfil: www . Fanfiction . net /u/ 1378061/_ (sin espacios)

--

**Luces Brillantes – Bella POV**

No recuerdo cuándo me desperté pero aun el exterior estaba a oscuras y Alice estaba hablando por el teléfono, amenazando a Jasper con que se olvidase de todo contacto físico eternamente. Ella y Rosalie hablaban a toda velocidad, tanto que me costaba llevarles el ritmo.

-¿Podrían hablar más lento para el humano? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué amenazaste tan cruelmente a Jasper si no detenía a Emmett? ¿Nos están siguiendo?- Miré rápidamente por sobre mi hombro esperando ver el Volvo plateado acercándose a toda velocidad.

-No es nada, Bella, solo el estúpido de Emmett con sus estúpidas ideas. Honestamente Rose, muchas veces me pregunto que le viste. Lo estrangularía mientras duerme, si lo hiciera alguna vez ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!- Tanto Alice como Rosalie tenían sus ceños fruncidos.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Me aventuré a preguntar. No sonaba como si estuvieran en peligro, o algo así; así que no podría ser tan malo.

-Quieren llevarse a Edward a un fin de semana de 'chicos', en una especie de venganza por irnos sin ellos. ¡Son tan infantiles!- Bufó Alice cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, creo que es justo que ellos también se diviertan. No entiendo cual es el problema. Me parece justo que si nosotras nos vamos juntas a buscar diversión, ellos también lo hagan ¿verdad?

-Bella, no viste donde Emmett quiere llevarlos. Alice ¿Emmett cambio de parecer?- Demandó Rosalie.

-Nope.- contestó secamente.

-¡Dame el teléfono! ¡Lo voy a matar!- Alice sonrió y le pasó el teléfono a Rosalie. Me tapé los ojos, por el tono de la voz de Rosalie sabía que Emmett se las vería feo. ¿Qué podía ser tan malo? No tuve tiempo de preguntarle a Alice, que Rose ya estaba gritando -Emmett Cullen. ¿Eres idiota? ¿Tienes deseos de morir? Si sigues con tu plan nunca...nunca volverás a poner una mano en mi cuerpo. No solo eso, despedazaré tu Jeep, tanto que entrará en una caja de cigarrillo y podrás pasarte toda la eternidad intentando armarlo tú solo. ¿Me has entendido?- y colgó el teléfono sin decirle nada más. Nos miró con una enorme sonrisa. -¿Y bien?- le dijo a Alice.

-Misión cumplida, creo. Si Edward hace lo que yo creo le echaremos a Bella encima. Pero por ahora estamos bien. ¡Ohhh...mira todas esas luces!- A la distancia estaba Las Vegas en toda su gloria.

Vegas era más increíble de lo que me había imaginado. Al cruzar por las calles las luces y colores se hicieron más nítidos. La gente se amontonaba por todas partes, a pesar de que era bien entrada la noche. Seguramente por eso Alice escogió Las Vegas...la noche no tenía fin.

Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando llegamos al hotel. Nos adentramos en el mismo y un hombre vestido de traje nos abrió la puerta. -Señoritas, bienvenidas al Bellagio. Estábamos esperando su llegada.- me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a bajar del asiento trasero -¿Cuántos hombres debo llamar para que suban su equipaje esta vez, Alice? ¿Ocho serán suficientes?

-Esta vez viajamos sin equipaje, Sal.- Alice le guiñó un ojo y se giró hacia mí. -Bella, él es Sal. Sal, ella es nuestra casi-cuñada, Bella.- Sal inclinó su cabeza y gentilmente besó mi mano.

-Encantado de conocerle, señorita Bella. Espero que disfrute su fin de semana al máximo.- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

Alice me tomó por el brazo y me empujó hacia el Lobby donde fuimos calurosamente recibidas con 'Hola señorita Rosalie', 'Es bueno verte Alice', 'Bienvenida Bella' y para mi sorpresa no tuvimos que detenernos en la recepción.

-La habitación de siempre esta lista, como a ustedes le gusta.- Dijo Sal dándonos paso hacia los elevadores. -Disfruten su estadía.

-¡Vamos a ver nuestra habitación!- Y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir nada, Alice y Rosalie estaban llevándome a toda marcha hacia los elevadores - Gracias Sal, ¡Oh! Y envíalos en 15 minutos ¿OK?- Sal agitó su mano y levantó sus pulgares hacia Alice mientras el elevador se cerraba. No podía creerlo, realmente estaba ansiosa

-¿A qué piso vamos, Rosalie?- Pregunté para apretar el botón. Me miró y sonrió, e inmediatamente supe la respuesta; al último piso. El lugar donde estaban las habitaciones más caras y lujosas de todo el hotel. Mi rostro se puso bordó. -No deberían gastar tanto en mi...- murmuré fijando mi vista en la alfombra del elevador.

-Bella, respira profundamente y relájate. Solo te lo diré una vez- Me dijo Alice acercándose a mí, mirándome fijamente. -Gastaremos mucha plata en ti este fin de semana. Montañas y montañas de dinero. También nos divertiremos, nos comportaremos como bobas y nos pondremos los mejores vestidos que seguramente odiarás, pero prometo que te veras hermosa en ellos. No hay punto de discusión.- Luego me sonrió -Si eres buena, te diré cual fue la prenda que le mostramos a Edward antes de que nos fuéramos, así podrás usarla alguna que otra vez para ver nuevamente su expresión.- Ella y Rosalie comenzaron a reírse al recordar la cara de Edward y como su boca se abrió de golpe.

Nuestra habitación, si es que podía denigrársele a ese nombre, estaba en el piso veinte, con vista a la ciudad. Cada superficie era de mármol, detalles de oro en cada pieza central. El baño tenía su propio sector de spa, con un enorme espejo, un jacuzzi, una ducha y un sauna. Detrás de la puerta había colgadas tres salidas de baño, con nuestros nombres bordados en ellas. Caminé por la suite con mi mandíbula desencajada intentando no pensar en cuanto debería costar una noche en aquel lugar. Antes de darme cuenta, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Entre.- sonó la musical voz de Rosalie. Tres personas entraron en la habitación. El primero era un hombre alto de cabellos rubios, el cual por su vestimenta adivine que era un chef. El segundo era una mujer de estatura mediana, la cual traía una perchero enorme y una valija, donde seguramente llevaría cualquier cantidad de carteras, zapatos y demás accesorios. Creí que Alice se desmayaría. El tercero era un hombre vestido en un smoking, el cual se dirigió a nosotras.

-Señoritas, mi nombre es Giuseppe, él es su Chef personal y su asesora de modas. Señorita Bella, me han dicho que estaba algo famélica ¿Qué desea que le preparen?- Su acento era extranjero, y esperaba por mi respuesta.

-Oh, no lo sé. Es bastante tarde ¿No? ¿Que tiene a esta hora?- Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para responder algo coherente -¿Tienen un menú?

-No, no hay menú para usted, señorita Bella.- respondió el chef, mostrándose bastante molesto ante mi pregunta. -Usted pide y yo lo hago. Que desea... ¿Postre, cena, almuerzo o desayuno? Usted lo menciona y yo lo preparo inmediatamente.- Alice y Rosalie se sonrieron.

-Sorpréndame.- Fueron las únicas palabras que pude articular, pero aparentemente hicieron feliz al Chef. Hizo una especie de reverencia y se dio media vuelta, saliendo de la habitación. No podía imaginar que era, o cual era la cantidad que comida que traería, quizás debería forzar a Alice y Rosalie a que comieran algo de ello.

Alice se acercó a Giuseppe y susurró algo a su oído por unos instantes. Definitivamente estaba utilizando sus encantos – de vampiro – y estaban dando resultado. El seguía asintiendo con su cabeza, luego se fue de la habitación, obviamente a cumplir la misión que Alice le había encomendado.

Alice y Rosalie parecían volverse locas cuando gritaron a la mujer de mediana estatura; -¡Hola Francesca! Ooohhh ¿Que trajiste para que nos probemos?- ambas corrieron hacia la valija y el perchero que traía la mujer y comenzaron a revolverlas. Intente salir de la habitación, para evitar cualquier intento de ponerme cualquier tipo de vestido. Alice, por supuesto, vio mi plan y me grito; -Isabella Swan-casi-Cullen... ¡Quédate donde estas! Francesca, tráela y empecemos de una vez, tenemos un gran día por delante. Bella, a menos que prefieras que Rosalie y yo escojamos algo para ti, mejor mueve tu trasero hacia aquí y únete a la diversión.

Sabiendo que estaba derrotada, le sonreí a Francesca y me encaminé a hacer frente a mi pesadilla. Las vestimentas eran fabulosas. Había una gran cantidad de perchas, de las cuales colgaban prendas celestes – las cuales supuse que serian para mí – Alice y Rosalie parecían dos niñas en una juguetería, tocando y probando todo lo que tenían al alcance de sus manos.

-Ahora sé por qué salieron tan tranquilas sin maletas ¡después de este fin de semana tendrán un nuevo guardarropas!- una enrome sonrisa iluminó mi rostro. Mientras no mirase las etiquetas de los precios, esto comenzaba a ponerse entretenido.

-¡Rosalie!- gritó Alice repentinamente -Voy a matar a tu marido...pronto... 


	7. Decisiones, Decisiones

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_.

La historia original pertenece a _VJGM_ y tengo su permiso para esta traducción.

_Vampire in Vegas: www . fanfiction . net / s / 3795583 / 1 /_ (sin espacios)

_VJGM perfil: www . Fanfiction . net /u/ 1378061/_ (sin espacios)

--

**Decisiones, Decisiones - Edward POV**

Emmett y yo estábamos apretujados en el asiento trasero del taxi; tanto que podíamos jurar que sabíamos cómo se sentían las sardinas enlatadas. Si hubiésemos caminado a velocidad humana iríamos más rápido que lo que el chofer conducía. Solo Jasper iba parloteando con él, sobre jugadores de fútbol de diversos equipos.

Estaba tan aterrado de arruinar el plan y que Alice le condenase a una eternidad de celibato, que hacia cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar en lo que íbamos a hacer. Ponía tanto empeño que hasta a veces murmuraba lo que pensaba; Pesca, buceo, Gimnasia acuática, Las montañas rusas de San Francisco…

Suponía que teníamos una hora antes de que alguna de las dos opciones sucediera primero; o unos de ellos tendrían un colapso cerebral o terminarían rindiéndose, dejando que Alice averiguase que se traían en manos. De todas formas el teléfono sonaría y la diversión terminaría. Por el momento apostaba a que Jasper tendría un colapso mental en...30 minutos.

Al entrar a Port Ángeles, Emmett comenzó a agitar su mano, señalando a un cartel; 'Enterprise, rent-a-car'.

-Creo que quiere que los deje allí, o eso...o intenta salir volado por la ventanilla.- el pobre conductor creía que Emmett tenía serios problemas mentales y que Jasper tenía algún tipo de ataques de pánico, pero gentilmente estacionó el auto y nos dejó salir. Salté fuera del auto y tomé las maletas del baúl. Cuando el taxi se alejó, me acerqué a Emmett;

-¿Rentaremos un auto para llegar antes de navidad?...Deja de rodar tus ojos Emmett, Alice sabrá dónde estamos y que vamos a alquilar un auto ¿Entonces?- Eso pareció tranquilizarle.

-Si Edward… alquila… auto… vamos… a dar una vuelta.- sonaba como un robot mientras decía cada palabra cuidadosamente y suspiró cuando terminó, como si Alice fuera a tragarse lo de dar una vuelta.

Diez minutos más tarde volvía a reunirme con ellos, junto con un juego de llaves en mis manos.

-Ten en cuenta, Emmett, que en estos lugares pocas veces consigues algo a lo que estamos acostumbrados, por suerte pude deslumbrar a la empleada y nos dio este…- dije señalando a un Mustang negro convertible con vidrios polarizados. Jasper ahogó un grito de sorpresa y Emmett salió corriendo hacia el auto.

-¡Hora de disfrutar de nuestro viaje! Debemos apresurarnos así podemos llegar justo a tiempo para…- Emmett se quedó helado y se cubrió la boca con su mano y luego la movió hacia su frente. Comenzó a murmurar nuevamente. -vamos a comprar un cachorrito, ski acuático, snowboarding...- comenzaba a desesperarse. Jasper tenía su mente ocupada repasando capítulos de series de televisión, tenía que aceptar que era bastante bueno, recordaba los capítulos a la perfección, era como estar mirándolos directamente de la televisión.

Ya que ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de conducir, me acomodé detrás del volante y giré la llave. El auto era veloz, bastante veloz. Cada tanto, Emmett me indicaba con su mano qué dirección tomar.

Conduje por horas mientras que era invadido por sentimientos de paranoia y pánico gracias al señor estado de ánimo que estaba sentado a mi lado. El cielo comenzaba a aclarar y no había ninguna nube a la vista; por suerte las ventanas estaban polarizadas.

-Emmett ¿Te estás divirtiendo?- me burlé. El me levantó sus pulgares. -¿Tu cerebro va a explotar?- esta vez me levantó otro dedo -Cuida tus modales Emmett. ¿Acaso este viaje no es por mi? Para hacer algo bueno por tu hermano, no ser rudo con él. Solo recuerda que puedo concentrarme en una pequeña cosa…

-¡Edward, no lo hagas! Estoy poniendo tomo mi empeño por no arruinar esto. ¡El pobre de Jasper está al borde de que su cerebro haga cortocircuito y tú intentas distraerme! Ooohhh sal de aquí…ahora.- Su rostro se iluminó. Cuando miramos por la ventana una ola de pánico nos azotó. Se cubrió su rostro y luego su boca. Y entonces el teléfono sonó y Jasper grito;

-Estamos perdidos. Van a matarnos. Estoy cerrando mis ojos así no veo donde estamos, así que si el plan se arruinó no fue mi culpa. Más vale que tengas una buena excusa Emmett. Tu habla con ella… ¡yo no puedo!- luego de darle el teléfono se cubrió el rostro con su chaqueta.


	8. ¿Veintes o Cincuentas?

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_.

La historia original pertenece a _VJGM_ y tengo su permiso para esta traducción.

_Vampire in Vegas: www . fanfiction . net / s / 3795583 / 1 /_ (sin espacios)

_VJGM perfil: www . Fanfiction . net /u/ 1378061/_ (sin espacios)

--

**¿Veintes o cincuentas? - Bella POV**

-¿Que hizo ahora, Alice?- Rosalie tenía sus manos sobre sus caderas y estaba lista para atacar.

-Bueno...lo vi pidiendo un taxi hace algún rato pero ahora lo veo en Por Ángeles y Edward deslumbró a una pobre chica para que les dejara rentar un Mustang por el fin de semana. Sin límite de kilometraje. Emmett sigue decidiéndose en 'ir a dar una vuelta' lo cual significa que eso es lo que _no_ harán. ¿Realmente piensa que soy tan idiota? Jasper debe de haber perdido algunas neuronas ya que lo único que le veo haciendo es pescar. Algo se traen entre manos, estoy completamente segura.- Alice continuó concentrándose en que decisión

Con que Edward estaba deslumbrando empleadas ¿no?

-Alice ¿Edward ha tomado alguna decisión últimamente?- No podía imaginármelo tomándose tanto trabajo como Jasper y Emmett en ocultar donde estaban. Quizás el podría darnos una pista.

-Está tomando decisiones pero la única que sigo viendo es la de deslumbrar a la chica para obtener el Mustang y manejarlo. Del resto no quiero ni pensarlo. La última hora se la ha pasado pensando en tí, en su luna de miel y en lo que harán...así que me mantendré fuera por un buen rato. Es demasiado tramposo ese Edward. Ten cuidado Bella.- Mi rostro se puso bordó, tenía ganas de esconderme debajo del sofá y morirme.

-Dejemos de preocuparnos por los chicos.- Dijo Rosalie, sonando totalmente despreocupada. -Si son lo bastante idiotas para desobedecernos…espero que sepan aceptar las consecuencias de sus acciones. Además, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que uno de ellos se descuide. Amo a Emmett, pero su resistencia mental no es tan fuerte como la de Jasper, con la mínima presión, se quiebra…solo esperen.- Encontró una hermosa blusa roja y unos capris blancos. -Cambiémonos y veamos en que problemas podemos meternos.

Alice sonrió y me alcanzó una minifalda negra de cuero y un straples del mismo tono, con pedrería bordada en el escote. Rodé mis ojos, pero entonces puso su tono de voz más dulce –Por favor Bella... ¿Siiiiiiiiii?- Accediendo a su ruego, entré al baño y me cambié.

Para cuando terminé, Alice se había puesto un hermoso vestido lila y unas sandalias.

-¿Qué haremos abajo, Rosalie?- Ella estaba bastante ocupada en la tarea de buscar una cartera que combinase con su atuendo.

-Vamos al casino...obviamente...

-Pero...solo tengo 18 años. No puedo entrar allí o tomar nada. ¡Con mi suerte terminaré en una celda de alguna comisaría de Las Vegas y Charlie tendrá que venir a rescatarme!- ¡Que oportuno! Ser menor de edad y pasar un fin de semana en Las Vegas… En fin, solo me quedaba ver desde la entrada como Alice y Rosalie apostaban y se divertían.

Alice buscó algo en su cartera. -Bella, Bella. ¿Qué clase de hermanas crees que somos? ¿Creíste que te traeríamos aquí teniendo cabos sueltos?- Me entregó una tarjetita blanca y sonrió.

La di vuelta; era mi licencia de conducir, o eso parecía; la misma foto horripilante pero la fecha de nacimiento estaba cambiada, para que tuviera 21 y mi apellido era Cullen. Técnicamente decía Isabella Swan Cullen. Mis ojos se humedecieron. Me volteé hacia Alice. -¿De dónde sacaste esto?

-Considéralo un regalo de bodas adelantado...de parte de Jasper y mía. Es un experto en el campo de falsificaciones. Se suponía que debíamos dártela después de que te convirtieras en uno de nosotros y tuviéramos que mudarnos, pero la tomé prestada así podríamos divertirnos.- Se mostraba bastante orgullosa de su trabajo y de Jasper.

Rosalie sacó de su cartera un fajo de billetes y se abanico con él. -Andando... ¡las ruletas gritan mi nombre! Esta mamita necesita un nuevo par de zapatos.- Abrió la puerta y comenzó a empujarnos hacia el elevador. Metí mi nueva identidad en el bolso y miré a Rosalie.

-¿Donde conseguimos las fichas para la ruleta?- Rosalie rodó sus ojos, me arrojó un fajo de billetes y me metió en el elevador.

Aun estaba nerviosa con mi documento falso cuando llegamos a la recepción. Rosalie me pidió que me relajara y me divirtiera, así que eso hice. Apostar, teniendo de tu lado a una especie de psíquica era divertido y también, seguramente, ilegal.

Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo con Rosalie jugando a la ruleta. Se ve que había jugado millones de veces a esto, ya que parecía saberse bien las probabilidades de los colores y números, y a que convenía apostar mayor cantidad.

Alice y yo nos sumamos. Me senté en la mesa con los números del 1 al 36 impresos en ella. Lo único que debía hacer era poner mis fichas sobre un número que me gustara y ¡listo! Me pasé toda la mañana apostando al 13 y al 20, una y otra vez. Alice me daba un codazo cada vez que tocarían esos números, lo cual arruinaba todo el suspenso. La mejor parte era que podía estar sentada y una amable camarera nos traía jugo de arándonos.

Claro que después del tercer vaso me di cuenta de que el jugo tenía algo más; Vodka. Alice había olvidado mencionar ese ingrediente. Luego de que salió el numero 20 comencé a hacer una especie de baile de la victoria y Alice consideró que era hora de retirarnos y tomar el dinero que habíamos ganado, todo por el efecto del alcohol. Arrastramos a Rosalie fuera de la mesa de póquer y salimos.

Cuando nos acercamos a cambiar las fichas por dinero la mujer me preguntó cómo los quería, a lo que yo respondí arrastrando las palabras y riéndome tontamente.

-Dinero...en…billetes de veinte, por favor.- Alice rió, pero la mujer no nos hizo caso. Quizás Alice debería invitarle unos de esos jugos de arándonos, así estaría más feliz. Antes de poder darme cuenta, tenía frente a mí unos fajos en billetes de veinte. -¿Cuánto es?- pregunté, dejando caer mi mandíbula.

-Son $2310... ¿Quiere que vuelva a contarlos?- me dijo mirándome amenazadoramente, para que no me atreviera a hacerle contar nuevamente el dinero.

-No...eee...gracias- ¿Que iba a hacer con mi cartera llena de billetes de veinte? Entonces Rosalie se acercó a cambiar su dinero.

-¿Cómo quiere su dinero? ¿También en billetes de veinte?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Mmm...¿Qué dices Alice?- Alice lo pensó y luego le dijo cerca, de modo que solo nosotras tres pudiéramos oír.

-De $50, será divertido.- y luego comenzó a reírse descontroladamente. Rosalie se volvió hacia la cajera.

-Lo llevare en billetes de a 50.- No entendí que era lo gracioso, pero me di cuenta cuando la empleada le dijo a Rosalie que la suma total de lo que había ganado era de $4675, los guardó y luego se dirigió a nosotras. -Tenemos que darle de comer a Bella antes de que se desmaye.- me llevaron a un café, donde comí un sándwich y una coca. Estaba terminado, cuando Alice hizo una mueca extraña.

-¿Qué sucede Alice?- pregunté terminando el ultimo bocado. -¿Son los chicos?- Alice susurro rápidamente algo a Rosalie y ella asintió. Lo único que entendí fue que debíamos estar alerta que estaba en la autopista. -Hola…humano presente. ¿Pueden traducir?- quería saber que era lo que los chicos estaban tramando. Repentinamente sentí unas ganas terribles de hablar con Edward. Y el Vodka me dio unas interesantes ideas para decirle; me sonrojé ante la idea.

Rosalie se giró a Alice -Eso puede ser una buena idea. Si lo distrae lo suficiente, quizás largue algo. Los otros dos ya no pueden hacer nada más a esta altura, pero Bella puede quebrar el silencio de Edward. Entonces podremos saber específicamente cuanto tiempo nos queda…

Alice sacó rápidamente su teléfono y me lo entregó, habiéndome antes explicado las reglas.

-Ahora, Bella, estuviste bebiendo, así que técnicamente es una charla de borracha, lo cual no es nada bueno…es algo que nunca deberías hacer, pero te dejaremos por esta vez. Solo promete que no le dirás a Edward donde estas o que estamos haciendo. ¿Entendido?- Sacudí mi cabeza asintiendo. -También necesitamos que intentes quitarle cualquier tipo de información. Intenta ser creativa, distráelo y quizás así saquemos algo ¿Bien?

Le levanté mis pulgares mientras ella marcaba el número de Jasper. Tomé el teléfono, el cual sonó un par de veces antes de que pudiera escuchar una voz, no la de Edward, rogando desesperadamente.

-¡No estamos haciendo nada Rosalie! Lo prometo. Solo estamos manejando, buscando algo divertido para hacer. ¿No confías en mí? Somos adultos ¿Acaso no podemos tener un poco de diversión? Por favor…no me mates...te amo...Rose... ¿Rose?- A pesar de que la voz temblaba, pude adivinar que se trataba de Emmett, sonaba aterrorizado.

-Emmett ¿Eres tú?

-Bella, oh gracias a Dios, creí que eras Rosalie. Um…no importa…acá esta Edward...- Escuché que el teléfono golpeó contra algo y luego otros sonidos, por los cuales asumí que Emmett había arrojado el teléfono y este estaría rodando por el suelo del coche. Edward le insultó y preguntó por qué le había arrojado el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- Era mi ángel. –Bella ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué sucede?- ahora comenzaba a asustarse.

-Hola Eddie. No pasa nada. ¿Como estas?- No sé porque le llame Eddie, pero por la reacción de Rosalie y Alice sabia que probablemente no le iba a hacer gracia que le llamase de esa forma. Ambas estaban partiéndose de la risa.

-Bella ¿Acabas de llamarme Eddie? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Para mí, la respuesta era bastante obvia...

-Vodka.- le grité alegremente. Se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes. De fondo podía escuchar que alguien tarareaba una canción. -¿Estuviste bebiendo, Bella? ¿Alice y Rosalie están contigo?- Trataba de sonar tranquilo y mantener el control pero a mí no podía engañarme.

-Alice solo me dio jugo de arándonos, Eddie. Oh y claro...tenían un poquito de Vodka- le guiñé un ojo a las chicas. Lo estaba logrando. Estaba feliz de escuchar su voz, a pesar de que su tono denotaba las terribles ganas que tenia de estrangular a alguien.

-Deja que entienda...estas con mis hermanas. Borracha. En un lugar totalmente desconocido y quien sabe a cuanta distancia. Haciendo quien sabe que cosas ¿Verdad?- Ahora estaba enojado, aparte el teléfono, así Rosalie y Alice podían escucharle gritar.

-Yep. Así es como va mi día, Eddie. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- podía imaginar su cara de enojo, presionando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos, intentando tranquilizarse.

-Bella dime donde estas.- sonaba bastante tranquilo.

-No puedo hacer eso Eddie-Poo. ¿Tu Dónde estás?- pregunté nuevamente.

-Estoy manejando con los imbéciles de mis hermanos en busca de diversión. ¡Jasper quieres dejar de ponerte así!  
-Cállate y maneja, Eddie.- Escuché a Emmett gritarle. Se escuchó un ruido seco, como de un golpe. Alice abrió sus ojos y aplaudió. Parecía que comenzaba a ver algo, así que seguí presionándole.

-¿Eddie?- pregunte haciendo que mi voz sonara lo más dulce posible.

-Si Bella.- contestó secamente. Aun enfadado por el nombre, seguramente, pero estaba funcionando.

-¿Que llevas puesto?- tuve que tapar el teléfono para que no escuchase mi risa.

-Bella ¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza? ¿Qué importa lo que estoy vistiendo?- Al escuchar su respuesta Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-Solo quiero imaginarme lo sexy que te ves en estos momentos.- Alice hizo un sonido extraño.

-Bella, ahora mismo voy a buscarte. ¿Dónde estás?- demandó. Pobre Edward. No tenía la mínima chance. De alguna forma supe cómo podía distraerlo por completo.

-Estoy perfectamente bien, Eddie, no te preocupes por mí. Hey... ¿Quieres saber que llevo puesto? ¿Quieres?- Espero un segundo y hablé antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responderme. -Recuerdas aquel atuendo que Alice te mostró antes de irnos…- el teléfono se silencio y escuché varias cosas a la vez;

Escuché el ruido de los frenos clavándose furiosamente. Edward maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra. Jasper gritando aterrorizado que iban a morir. Y luego Emmett gritó lo que tanto esperábamos oír; -Edward...ten cuidado. Tenemos que tomar la salida o nos perderemos la I-15 sur.

¡Bingo!

Alice saltó de su asiento y comenzó a dar saltos. -¡Los tenemos, los tenemos! Bien hecho, Bella.

-¡Eddie! ¿Estás bien? ¿Eddie?- sabía que no había chocado porque Alice lo habría visto antes y aun podía escuchar el ruido del motor y a Jasper agradeciendo que aun estuvieran enteros.

-Sí, estamos bien. Tengo que colgar, Bella. Es hora de matar a Emmett y a Jasper. Aun no decidí en qué orden. Diles a Rosalie y a Alice que les diré cuando podrán enterrar a sus maridos. Sé que te hicieron llamarme para averiguar donde andábamos. Asumo que por la reacción que escuché de Alice, obtuvo lo que buscaba ¿Verdad?

-Sipp...- Ahora me hacía sentir mal por casi causarles un accidente.

-Bueno, perfecto. Te amo y por favor, permanece a salvo donde sea que te lleven ¿De acuerdo?- su voz sonaba muy sincera.

-Ok Eddie. Lo prometo. Y ustedes compórtense…y diviértanse en las Vegas ¿ok?- y rápidamente colgué el teléfono. Comencé a reírme sola, mientras Alice y Rosalie planeaban nuestro próximo movimiento.


	9. ¿Somos Hombres?

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_.

La historia original pertenece a _VJGM_ y tengo su permiso para esta traducción.

_Vampire in Vegas: www . fanfiction . net / s / 3795583 / 1 /_ (sin espacios)

_VJGM perfil: www . Fanfiction . net /u/ 1378061/_ (sin espacios)

--

**¿Somos Hombres? - Edward POV**

A la distancia podía ver los hoteles y casinos de Las Vegas brillando bajo la luz del sol. Los vidrios polarizados nos protegían de los fulminantes rayos del astro rey. Estacioné el auto a un lado de la carretera y me puse a pensar en qué hacer.

Alice y Rosalie sabían exactamente donde estábamos. De eso no tenía dudas. Su plan funcionó perfectamente, una vez que habían logrado distraerme. La pregunta era que hacer ahora. Miré a mis hermanos. Jasper finalmente se descubrió los ojos por primera vez en horas y miraba asustado el panorama y luego me miró buscando apoyo. Le di una leve sonrisa y me giré a Emmett.

-No puedo soportarlos más. Dime exactamente qué fue lo que te dijeron. ¿Qué tan malo es? ¿Debo convertirme en cura o aun tengo una oportunidad?...tengo que saberlo…Edward… ¡dímelo!- ahí fue cuando le abofeteé.

Tranquilamente me volví hacia Jasper; -Si no controlas tus emociones, serás el próximo. Has llenado mi sistema de confusión, paranoia, miedo y culpa, tanto que creo que necesitare medicinas para reponerme, así que ¡termina de una buena vez!- una parte de mi se sentía mal por gritarle, a veces podía ser bastante sensible, pero ya había tenido suficiente.

-Bella no me quiso decir donde estaban, obviamente estaba bajo el control de las princesas de la oscuridad, as que dudo que estén en marcha para matarnos. Tomémonos unos minutos para considerar nuestras opciones. Tranquilos y civilizadamente, como hombres. ¿Pueden hacer eso?- Ambos asintieron con sus cabezas. Jasper comenzó a suspirar, aunque no le veía el sentido, ya que no lo necesitaba, pero si eso le tranquilizaba, bien por mí.

-Bien...la opción A es...- Empezó Emmett, pero Jasper le interrumpió rápidamente.

-Yo te diré cual es la opción A…nos vamos a casa. Nos quedamos sentados en el sofá por las próximas 36 horas hasta que las chicas vuelvan y nos arrojaremos a sus pies para implorarles piedad. Esa es la única opción. Fin de la discusión.- Tuve que contener una risa, porque estaba siendo serio.

-Bien Jasper, esa es la opción A. Aun así ofreceré la opción B. La opción B es que busquemos algo para hacer, algo divertido, pero no como lo que había planeado, así cuando volvamos las chicas no se enfadaran. Pareceremos unos idiotas, pero no tanto como si escogiéramos la opción A.- Trató de sonar entusiasmado con su plan. Pero había esperado otro tipo de religión no apta para inmortales con fuerza sobrehumana. Sabía que tenía que proponer una opción C o terminaríamos en algún espantoso rancho montando caballos y colando agua en busca de oro.

Cuando más pensaba en la opción C, más me convencía. Emmett estaría totalmente de acuerdo, Jasper pondría el grito en el cielo, pero estaba seguro de que podía convencerle.  
Después de todo, Bella estaba sola con mis hermanas, bebiendo, comprando cosas innecesarias, divirtiéndose y usando ropa que jamás había usado en su sano juicio, que de alguna manera no podía dejar de recordar la imagen que Alice me había mostrado. Además, nunca me dijo que no podía divertirme. En sí, había dicho 'diviértanse en Las Vegas' antes de colgar el teléfono. Sé que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, pero había tomado una decisión.

-Opción C. Nos olvidamos de ser precavidos y vamos a pasarla bien en Las Vegas. Las chicas se están divirtiendo, no veo por qué no podamos hacer lo mismo. ¿Una despedida de soltero era tu idea original, Emmett? ¡Pues yo digo que la tengamos! Conociendo a mis hermanas, llevaron a Bella a Europa y están de compras por las principales ciudades del continente. Así tomaran el primer avión, tenemos toda la noche antes de que puedan llegar a matarnos. Después tendremos tiempo de sobra para rogarles clemencia.- Sentía como si estuviera guiando a mis tropas a la guerra, mientras a me convencía de mis propias palabras. -¿Qué me dicen?

Ambos se tomaron su tiempo para pensárselo. Aun contaba con la ventaja de poder deslumbrar a Bella, así que me sentía seguro, así se pusiera echa una furia conmigo, podía usar mis habilidades para obtener su perdón. Emmett y Jasper no contaban con esa ventaja.

Tendrían que poner todo su empeño para ganarse nuevamente a sus esposas. Emmett estaría bien una vez que se diera cuenta que no había forma de que Rosalie pudiera sobrevivir sin poner sus manos en el, aun si estuviera furiosa.

Sabía lo mucho que le costaba estar enfadada con él y mantener sus amenazas. Jasper tenía a su favor el hecho de necesitar demasiado a Alice, y ella lo sabía. Como ahora, Jasper era capaz de caer cuan bajo pudiera con tal de no hacer enfadar a Alice. Si lo viera así, cosa que seguro estaba haciendo, no soportaría estar enojada con él. Emmett respiró profundamente y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Despedida de soltero, despedida de soltero, despedida de soltero!- había empezado como en un susurro, hasta que terminó cantando a los gritos. Jasper se cubrió sus oídos y comenzó a sacudir su cabeza, rápidamente, mientras que Emmett gritaba aun más fuerte. Levanté mi mano para callar su cántico y mire a Jasper. Debía hacerle entrar en razón.

-Jasper, escucha. Vamos a divertirnos los tres. Confié en Rosalie y Alice y las dejé llevarse a mi Bella a un fin de semana de chicas sin hacer ningún escándalo ¿verdad?- él asintió -También sabes que si no hubiese querido que fuera, nadie iba a impedir que las detuviera ¿No? Pero estuve de acuerdo porque sabía que cuidarían de ella. En cuanto no arruinemos su fin de semana, no veo por qué deban enfadarse si nos divertimos. Yo me haré responsable por todo, llamaré a Alice y le diré que es mi decisión y que te estoy secuestrando, como ellas lo hicieron con Bella ¿Ok? ¿Qué opinas?- Jasper se mantuvo en su lugar, mirando fijamente ningún punto en particular, librando una batalla en su cabeza.

-Estoy con ustedes.- dijo finalmente, mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar.

-¡Edward eres un genio! Cuando aceptes que la culpa es tuya las chicas querrán matarte más que a nosotros. Lamento que todo esto esté sucediendo.- Emmett estaba tan feliz de que me echara a las fieras para salvar su pellejo. Odiaba hacerlo, pero debía bajarlo de su nube.

-Dije que me haría cargo por Jasper, así que tú te las arreglas con Rosalie, Emmett. Necesito que tu plan no se salga de las manos. Es algo así como un depósito. Si no puedes controlarte, cuando debas enfrentarte a las chicas no voy a defenderte. Así que piensa bien lo que haces. ¿Entendido?- Aunque era un buen plan, Emmett sabía que lo tendría controlado.

-Bien, me tendré que conformar con noches de rating R. Si cruzo la línea a M o XXX me arrojas a las fieras. Bastante justo. Veámonos. ¡¡Hay mucho por hacer!!- le constaba contenerse, pero verle así de entusiasmado era mejor que el panorama de las últimas horas.

-Antes de ir a ningún lado.- dijo Jasper tranquilamente. -Edward, creo que tienes una llama que hacer.- me levantó sus cejas, como si me retara a hacer esa llamada. Estaba seguro de que Alice sabría de una forma u otra nuestro fin de semana. En esos instantes el teléfono sonó. Maldita hermana psíquica.

-Hola Alice. Muy graciosa. ¿Se divierten corrompiendo a mi prometida?- dije rodando mis ojos. Respiré profundamente y me preparé para la discusión. ¿Ya sabes cuál es nuestro plan? …Si, vi todo lo que Emmett tenía planeado en su cabeza…Alice somos adultos, creo que podemos controlarnos. Me aseguraré de eso, gracias por el aviso.- Jasper me preguntó en su cabeza ¿Está enojada? sacudí mi cabeza. -Dile a Bella que la amo y manténgala alejada del Vodka, por favor- Y con eso colgué el teléfono.

-¡Eso fue fácil! Edward eres increíble. Rosalie me hubiese golpeado a través del teléfono, pero te fue bastante bien con Alice. Si hubiese sabido que escucharían. ¡Vámonos!- Emmett estaba feliz, y no tardo en aparecer una sonrisa en el rostro de Jasper.

-Entonces... ¿Alice no estaba enojada? Pareció tomárselo bien. Supongo que puede ser razonable cuando quiere. ¡Emmett ponme al tanto con el plan!- cuando arranqué el auto, Emmett ya había comenzado a contarle sobre nuestro destino y que haríamos a la noche. Alice me había prevenido que cuidemos de Jasper en cierto punto, cuando tendría un episodio.

Era bueno ver cuán felices se veían al acercarnos a Las Vegas. Yo también estaba ansioso, más que nada para ver a Emmett actuar tontamente. No necesitaba de los poderes de Alice para saber qué sucedería. Pero aun no podía dejar de pensar que las chicas se traían algo entre manos. Había sido muy fácil, demasiado. No iba a contarles ni a Emmett ni a Jasper sobre eso, solo sonreí y pisé el acelerador.

-¡Emmett, guianos! 


	10. Que comiencen los juegos

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_.

La historia original pertenece a _VJGM_ y tengo su permiso para esta traducción.

_Vampire in Vegas: www . fanfiction . net / s / 3795583 / 1 /_ (sin espacios)

_VJGM perfil: www . Fanfiction . net /u/ 1378061/_ (sin espacios)

--

**Que comiencen los juegos - Bella POV**

Me sentía bastante orgullosa de haber engañado a Edward para sacarle información sobre sus planes. Alice y Rosalie estaban empeñadas en asesorarme en lo que consideraba, de buena forma. Si iba a vivir con los Cullen eternamente, debía tener pleno conocimiento de trucos y artimañas. Y estas dos mujeres, eran expertas. Por enseñarme tantas cosas...

Alice y Rosalie estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, hablando a velocidad vampírica, y luego se voltearon hacia mí con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Subamos a la habitación, Bella. Tenemos un pequeño cambio en los planes y debemos reforzar los detalles.- antes de darme cuenta, Alice me estaba tirando del brazo, hacia el elevador.

Cuando llegamos a la suite, había una mesa con comida y bebida, obviamente para mí. Alice me sirvió un vaso y me lo alcanzó.

-No queremos que el Vodka te adormezca, así que tenemos que llenarte de azúcar y cafeína.

-Alice ¿Que está sucediendo con los chicos? ¿Que viste? Vienen a Las Vegas ¿No? ¿Edward sabe dónde estamos? ¿Qué es lo que haremos?- Alice sonrió sospechosamente ante mi erupción de preguntas.

Repentinamente podía presentir que nos encontrábamos ante el juego del gato y el ratón, entre nosotras y los chicos. Creo que Alice quería asegurarse de que estaba dispuesta para el desafío.

-Un segundo Bella, tengo que hacer una importante llamada.- Y tomó su teléfono. -Anthony, soy Alice. Necesito tu ayuda. Ha surgido un cambio en los planes. Tenemos que ir a la función más temprana. ¿Puedes hacer los arreglos por mí? Lo quiero todo de la misma manera, solo que una función antes ¿Está bien? Sí, creo que más tarde nos toparemos con unos amigos que llegaron inesperadamente a la ciudad. Si, enviar las cajas ahora mismo sería perfecto. ¡Ciao Anthony!- Alice apagó el teléfono y se volvió hacia mí.

-Bella, los chicos vienen a Las Vegas. Rosalie y yo no intentábamos ocultártelo, solo queremos que disfrutes del resto del fin de semana y no quiero que te pongas nerviosa por nuestros adorados esposos o prometidos, en tu caso. Te prometo que los chicos no arruinarán nuestra diversión. Pero por ahora, solo te daremos la información necesaria y básica. Siempre estaremos un paso adelante de ellos, lo cual debes saber que siempre han sabido eso. Y lo siento, pero son hombres y suelen ser bastante densos. Además figúrate, un mar de testosteronas sobre un Mustang, ahora mismo están creyendo que nos han ganado esta jugada. Tienen una lección que aprender. Debes saber que has hecho un muy buen trabajo con Edward. Vienen a Las Vegas y Emmett esta eligiendo un hotel, que de una sabemos que será…- Rodó sus ojos a Rosalie.

-La Isla del Tesoro.- dijeron al unísono.

-Los hombres y ese maldito fetiche sobre los piratas...algo no anda bien con él.- murmuró Rosalie para sí misma.

-Como sea, la operación aplasta hombres comienza ahora...- Tranquilamente tomó el teléfono y marcó un número. Puso el altavoz así podríamos oír, pero alzó su dedo índice a su boca, pidiendo que nos mantuviéramos en silencio. Esto se iba a poner bueno, lo sabía. Como los partidos de ajedrez en la casa de los Cullen; unas batallas épicas. Estaba emocionada de poder ser parte de esto, y habiendo pasado tanto tiempo con ellos, sabia de ante mano cual sería el bando ganador. Me senté silenciosamente y escuché.

-Hola Alice.

-Hola Eddie- Alice enfatizó el sobrenombre con una suave vocecilla

-Muy graciosa. ¿Se divierten corrompiendo a mi prometida?-

-Sabes que está perfectamente bien, Edward. Quién diría que unos jugos de arándonos y un poco de Vodka harían que Bella hiciera cualquier cosa que le pidiese. En tal caso, deberías agradecerme por haberle descubierto esa debilidad. Considéralo como un regalo de bodas adelantado de nuestra parte- Alice me echó un guiño

-¿Ya sabes cuál es nuestro plan?

-Sí, lo he visto. ¿Tú has visto todo lo que tiene planeado?

-Sí, vi todo lo que Emmett tenía planeado en su cabeza.

-Asumo que viste su 'gran final' ¿Verdad? ¿Seguro que quieres seguir adelante con el plan? Puede volverse un poco incomodo.

-Alice somos adultos, creo que podemos controlarnos.

-Bien, solo déjame darte una advertencia, cuándo escuches sonar la canción 'Girls, girls, girls' Jasper se encontrara acurrucado en posición fetal y será mejor que lo encuentres y cuides de él o te matare a ti y a Emmett ¿Entendido?

-Me aseguraré de eso, gracias por el aviso.

-El es muy tierno, Edward. ¡Demasiado tierno para estar rodeado de dos maniáticos como ustedes!

-Dile a Bella que la amo y manténgala alejada del Vodka, por favor.- Entonces Alice colgó.

-¿Todo sigue en marcha?- preguntó Rosalie mientras cargaba sus brazos con varias prendas para probarme. Podía avistar otra sesión de 'embelleciendo a Bella'.

-Sí, ellos siguen con el mismo plan y llegaran La Isal del Tesoro en media hora. Anthony está trabajando en eso por mí, así que digo que nos pongamos con Bella y vallamos a las tiendas para buscar algo perfecto para usar esta noche. De esa forma, si Edward se acerca lo suficiente como para poder ver algo, aun así no tendrá idea de donde estamos. Dios sabe que puedo comprar en cualquier lugar del planeta.

Estábamos emocionadas con el juego. Ni me quejé cuando comenzaron a llenar mi cabello de ruleros calientes y me probaban diferentes atuendos solo para ir de compras. Mientras tanto me contaban historias sobre todas las cosas que se había hecho entre ellos durante los años que llevaban juntos. Todas las locuras que les hicieron hacer, y ellos a ellas, quien hacia trampa en que juego y cualquier tipo de información que me fuera de suma importancia para mi futura adhesión a la familia.

Se escucharon unos suaves golpes en la puerta y Anthony entro cargando tres cajas, de diversos tamaños. Las dejó sobre la mesa y le dio a Alice un sobre, luego de susurrarle algo al oído. Sea lo que fuere que le haya dicho, debía ser bastante bueno, ya que Alice se arrojó sobre él, abrazándole fuertemente. -¡Eres el mejor Anthony! ¡Gracias!- Anthony hizo una especie de reverencia y salió cerrando la puerta.

-Bella, Rosalie y yo tenemos un par de presentes para tu luna de miel. Ahora, sé que no siempre estas cómoda con este tipo de cosas ¡Oh, Bella deja de ruborizarte, por dios! Ni siquiera los has visto...es solo lencería...- Mi rostro tenía el típico color rosado. Debía dejar de ponerme así o probablemente me desmayaría en mi noche de bodas y me perdería de todo lo bueno.

Respiré profundamente y esperé a que mi rostro volver a su palidez habitual. Alice me alcanzó el primer regalo. Lentamente deshice el moño, recordándome a cada momento de respirar. Dentro había un hermoso camisón celeste. Era largo hasta las rodillas, con un lazo debajo de la línea del busto y unas finas cintas como breteles. Era hermoso. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas porque sabía que lo habían elegido pensando en mi, y en que me sintiera cómoda y hermosa en el. Era perfecto. -¡Muchísimas gracias! Es perfecto, justo lo que quería.

Rosalie me alcanzó la siguiente caja, la más pequeña de las tres. -Supongo que esto podría ser el ítem azul para tu boda- Dentro había una hermosa liga de encaje azul -Lo hizo Esme. También hizo uno para mi boda con Emmett, y otro para la de Alice con Jasper- mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas al escuchar aquello, significaba tanto para mi ser aceptada en su familia. Las abracé a ambas y lo único que pude decir fue un simple 'gracias' tenía que agradecerle luego a Esme.

Esperaron unos minutos a que me repusiera antes de darme la tercer y última caja. Cuando Rosalie me la entregó pude vislumbrar como intentaba no reírse. -Supongo que se acabaron los lindos regalos. ¿Este me hará morir de vergüenza?- pregunté seriamente.

-¡Solo ábrelo Bella!- Sonrió Alice. -¡ábrelo!

Abrí la caja y vi algo negro, con lazos, broches y un moño. Lo levanté y mi boca se abrió de golpe. En mis manos había un corsé de seda con varios broches y lazos. Era straples. Y en la caja aun quedaban más cosas. Un juego de medias de red negras, y la bombacha más pequeña que podría haber usado jamás.

-Umm... ¿Gracias?-

Alice y Rosalie rieron histéricamente -¡Tu cara no tiene precio! ¡Estas mas roja que nunca, y fue tan fácil lograrlo! Mira, no lo hacemos para avergonzarte, aunque eso es un bonus…considéralo como una especie de servicio para erradicar el exagerado rubor, solo queremos que te rías…no que comiences a hiperventilar. Queremos que te sientas confiada y hermosa en tu luna de miel ¿O quieres pasarla encerrada en el baño? ¡Además imagina la cara de Edward!

-Voy a necesitar un curso práctico para ponerme esto. ¿No podía haber elegido algún tipo de lencería para tontos? ¡A diferencia de ustedes, soy una novata en todo esto!

-Ven que te mostramos como ponértelo, pero tenemos que apurarnos, Edward se está acercando y si ve algo de esto ¡Adiós sorpresa!- Rosalie tomó el conjunto y me metió en la habitación. Sabía que tenía más experiencia con esta clase de cosas porque en un tiempo record estaba metida en aquel corsé. Por suerte me había ayudado, de lo contrario habría sido capaz de ponérmelo al revés. Rose me miró y sonrió. -Edward va a volverse loco cuando te vea con eso.- Podía escuchar a Alice riendo, seguramente pensando que estábamos enredadas entre los lazos y broches, pero finalmente salí a la vista y Alice me silbo.

-¡Bella…te ves demasiado sexy!

Me di vuelta para mirarme al espejo. No estaba completamente segura de que fuera mi reflejo el que me estaba viendo. Era hermosa, demasiado y Alice tenía razón, se veía sexy. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y noté que no me estaba sonrojando. Estaba contenta de que hubiesen hecho todo esto, había superado la fobia a la lencería, y me veía de una forma completamente diferente. Con suerte, en mi noche de bodas, podría disfrutar en lugar de pasármela ruborizada o con la mirada gacha, avergonzada.

Las abracé a las dos y les agradecí por ser mis hermanas en todos los sentidos. Estaba tan feliz. Y de repente Alice me tiró una toalla encima, cabiéndome y me gritó -¡Vístete Bella! Ahora...Rosalie, despeja tu mente. Están aquí...están en Las Vegas. 


	11. Yo Ho Yo Ho Pirata siempre ser

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_.

La historia original pertenece a _VJGM_ y tengo su permiso para esta traducción.

_Vampire in Vegas: www . fanfiction . net / s / 3795583 / 1 /_ (sin espacios)

_VJGM perfil: www . Fanfiction . net /u/ 1378061/_ (sin espacios)

--

**Yo Ho Yo Ho - Edward POV**

Emmett se pasó los últimos minutos contándonos su plan maestro para el fin de semana.

Algunas cosas tuve que imponerme e impedirlas; como hacernos el mismo tatuaje, o piercing, tomarnos fotografías en Hooters y tomar una foto de Jasper en la puerta de algún horrible burdel, solo para ver la expresión de Alice. Al mencionar eso, Jasper intentó salir de un salto del auto, afortunadamente sabia que actuaría así y puse el cerrojo a las puertas para que no escapase.

Otra de sus ideas que fue hecha trizas, y no por mí si no por el día soleado, era la de hacer una especie de tour por las piscinas donde la mayoría de las mujeres suelen hacer topless.

Ya que el sol relucía en lo alto del cielo, había tenido la idea de alquilar habitaciones en todos los hoteles donde la ventana diera justamente a esas piscinas. Por suerte, cuando le dije que eso nos tomaría demasiado tiempo desistió de la idea. De todas formas estaba empeñado en ir a un club de Strippers, esa parte del plan era fija.

Por otro lado podía ver la mente de Jasper. El planeaba taparse los ojos todo el tiempo que estuviésemos en el club nudista. Mientras que Emmett planeaba arreglar que un par de chicas le hicieran un baile en privado. Eso era algo en lo que debía estar atento. Probablemente era de lo que Alice me había advertido, pero aun no podía estar seguro.

-Es una pregunta estúpida, Emmett pero ¿Donde nos vamos a hospedar?- Una simple pregunta, que requería una simple respuesta pero con Emmett en Las Vegas nada era simple.

Comenzó a cantar con todas sus fuerzas;

_Saqueamos, robamos, sin nada importar  
Todos brindando yo-ho  
Yo-ho, yo-ho pirata siempre ser._

Hurtos, estafas, toma lo que hay  
Todos brindando yo-ho  
Yo-ho, yo-ho pirata siempre ser.

Y somos tan malos como un huracán  
Todos brindando yo-ho  
Yo-ho, yo-ho pirata siempre ser.

No había escape, estaba empeñado en cantar toda la canción. Lo único que tendría que haber respondido era 'a la Isla del Tesoro, Edward, donde siempre nos hospedamos' pero no Emmett.  
Tenía preparada una rutina con movimientos de manos y tonos de voz. Se veía algo así como el musical de La Isla del Tesoro en el auto. Ninguno de nosotros iría jamás al parque de diversiones de Disney y mucho menos al escenario de Piratas del Caribe, haría el ridículo.

Las ventanas temblaban por el tono y la fuerza de su voz y aun faltaban dos versos más, pero no podría soportarlos. Pasé rápidamente las tres filas de autos y me aparqué a un lado de la autopista.

-Emmett Cullen ¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como un niño de 7 años que va camino a Disney e intentar parecer un hombre? Ya lo entendimos; te gustan los piratas, amas a los piratas, amas jugar a los piratas tanto ahora como hace tres años cuando entramos a la sala mientras Rosalie y tú jugaban a el pirata y la doncella. Créeme, la frase 'botín del pirata' ha perdido su real significado para nosotros. Por favor, tranquilízate.- y por primera vez en varias horas oí a Jasper reírse con todas sus fuerzas.

-Bien señor alérgico a los piratas podemos hospedarnos en otra parte aburrida como Bellagio o Caesars Palace donde todos son educados y tranquilitos. Como quieras…- Se sentía herido, así que accedí.

-No, Emmett es tu plan ¡así que iremos la Isla del Tesoro!- doblé hacia la avenida principal de Las Vegas.

La gente se amontonaba en las calles. Era una fabulosa ciudad, parecía que no había diferencia entre el día y la noche, así que era perfecta para los vampiros. Cuando nos acercábamos al hotel y pudimos divisar la estructura de un barco pirata, Emmett no pudo contenerse y comenzó a tararear la canción nuevamente. Jasper había conseguido relajarse y disfrutar un poco de la diversión. Giré y entré a la zona de valet parking, la cual por suerte era cubierta y no ingresaban rayos del sol, permitiéndonos salir del auto sin problemas.

Entramos al hotel y fuimos recibidos por una vieja amiga de Emmett, Ruth. Era la única a la que llamaba cuando venía a la ciudad sin Rosalie porque sabía cuál era la habitación de su agrado, que le gustaría hacer y cómo mantenerlo ocupado.

El único problema es que encontraba bastante gracioso a Emmett así que cuando entramos vi que tenía en su mano una espada y un sombrero de pirata, así podría sentirse a tono con el hotel. En mi opinión no había nada más lamentable que un hombre adulto disfrazada en pleno día.

Ambos comenzaron a tener una conversación, utilizando expresiones de piratas, por lo cual decidí bloquear mis pensamientos de ellos dos. Jasper y yo dimos unas vueltas por la sección de suvenirs y decidí buscar algo para Bella. Lo necesitaría para recompensar este fin de semana en Las Vegas sin ella.

Me pregunté qué era lo que las chicas estarían haciendo, donde estarían y entonces fue cuando algo extraño sucedió.

_Edward_

Escuché mi nombre en los pensamientos de Alice. Entonces vi a Alice gritando 'cúbrete' arrojando una toalla sobre Bella y nada más. Terminó tan rápido como empezó. No sabía qué hacer y Jasper vio mi expresión y se acerco.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Por un segundo creí haber escuchado a Alice. No fue más de unos segundos, así que no estoy seguro. Antes de que ocurriera estaba pensando en Bella. Es extraño, ella tendría que estar...- ¡Oh no! No terminé la oración en voz alta. Alice tendría que estar cerca de mí para que pudiera oír sus pensamientos. ¿Estaban en Las Vegas? ¿Estaban en el hotel esperándonos o estaban de camino hacia aquí? olía a problemas.

Jasper se sentó en una esquina -Vienen por nosotros Edward, lo presiento, viene hacia aquí. No estamos a salvo en este hotel. ¡Maldito Emmett y su estúpido amor por las mujeres y los piratas!- Saben exactamente dónde estamos y como encontrarnos. ¿Qué hacemos?

Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado para llegar hasta aquí no iba a rendirme tan fácilmente.

-Levántate Jasper. Tenemos que encontrar a Emmett- Pegó un salto y volvimos al Lobby del hotel. Emmett no estaba por ningún lado. Uno de los maleteros nos vio frenéticamente buscando y nos preguntó.

-¿Buscan al hombre grandote disfrazado de pirata que cantaba 'Pirata siempre ser'?

-Desafortunadamente. Si.- Respondió Jasper secamente.

-Se dirigió al buffet con la doncella Ruth.- Dijo riéndose.

¿Al buffet? ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer Emmett en un buffet? Seguimos las señales que indicaban donde estaba el buffet y nuestras preguntas fueron inmediatamente contestadas. El y Ruth iban de mesa en mesa hablándole a la gente como si fuera un verdadero pirata. Nos vio allí parados y se nos acerco. -¡Ahoy amigos!- gritó.

-Las chicas vienen a Las Vegas, Emmett. Lo acabo de oír de Alice- Dije tranquilamente para que solo él pudiera oír. -Quítate ese disfraz, tenemos que irnos de aquí- Se veía tan estúpido con ese sombrero. ¿Cómo podía creer lo contrario? Y captó el mensaje.

-¿Donde están? ¿Que viste?- hablaba a gran velocidad y estaba listo para salir corriendo si era necesario.

-Cálmate. Fue extraño, tuve un flash de Alice cubriendo a Bella y terminó. Fue raro. Quizás no estén en Las Vegas, pero pueden estar cerca.- Entonces ocurrió de nuevo, escuché a Alice y a Rosalie cantando en sus cabezas la maldita canción de los piratas. -¡Saben dónde estamos! Tenemos que irnos ¡Ahora!- y sus voces desaparecieron de mi cabeza.

No habíamos pasado mucho tiempo en el hotel, por lo que nuestro auto seguía estacionado adelante. Nos metimos rápidamente y comencé a manejar hacia la avenida principal.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿Sabes donde están, Edward?- Preguntó Jasper ansiosamente, pero aun no le entraba el pánico…

-Aun no. Debo estar lo suficientemente es como que si voy en una dirección las escucho, y si vamos para el otro lado no oigo nada. Saben que estamos en la Isla del Tesoro así que tenemos que movernos. ¿Alguna idea Emmett?- se veía seriamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Sí. Vamos a sentarnos a la zona de ESPN y miremos el partido. Podemos tomar cerveza y hacer apuestas y ver cuánto ganamos. De todas formas necesitamos dinero para la noche. La mayoría de los casinos tienen zonas de deportes, les tomara todo el día encontrarnos. ¿Qué le parece?- Emmett y cerveza, una mala combinación, pero divertida.

-Yo me sumo. ¿Jasper? ¿Estás listo para algunas apuestas?- Siendo fanático de las apuestas sabia que aceptaría sin dudar.

-Vamos. Aun si nos pescan, que importa. ¡No estábamos haciendo nada malo así que no podemos meternos en problemas!- El auto se llenó de entusiasmo.

Jasper venía a bordo. Se volvería loco en cuanto viera los juegos, las apuestas y carreras de caballos; y Emmett se embriagaría. Obviamente yo me concentraría en monitorear a las chicas y asegurarme de que ninguno fuera descubierto. Las chicas iban a jugar con nosotros y seria una larga noche. 


	12. El Trueno de Abajo

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_.

La historia original pertenece a _VJGM_ y tengo su permiso para esta traducción.

_Vampire in Vegas: www . fanfiction . net / s / 3795583 / 1 /_ (sin espacios)

_VJGM perfil: www . Fanfiction . net /u/ 1378061/_ (sin espacios)

--

**El Trueno de abajo - Bella POV**

-Alice ¿Edward me vio con esto?- grité desde el baño mientras me quitaba el corsé y me ponía un atuendo que Rosalie me había escogido. Era un top verde y una minifalda blanca que hacía ver mis piernas demasiado largas. Era buena, realmente tenía buen gusto. Abrí la puerta y vi que ambas estaban riéndose como locas.

-No te preocupes Bella, solo me escucho pensando 'tengo que cubrir a Bella' así que todo está bien. Sigue teniendo pequeñas sintonías pero después nada, como si fuera un celular del cual no consigues sintonizar con el servicio. Rosalie y yo vamos a molestarlos un poco. Estuvimos cantando en nuestras cabezas 'Pirata siempre ser' para que sepan que sabemos donde están. Eso tuvo que haberlos espantado y darnos el suficiente tiempo como para nuestra tarde de shopping y disfrutar del show sin interrupciones.

Se cambiaron a una velocidad increíble. Rosalie tomó su cartera y se aseguró de tener el suficiente dinero. Se giró hacia Alice.

-Dinero.

– Listo.- le respondió Alice.

-Entradas.

–Listas.- luego me miraron a mí.

-Una desinformada Bella.

– ¡Lista!- y sin otra palabra, nos fuimos.

Tenían las mejores tiendas en el hotel. Fuimos a Gucci, Prada, Fendi y a Dior. Alice parecía una niña en una juguetería. Si pudieran haberse comprado uno de cada casa y color, lo habría hecho. Rosalie amaba las carteras, por lo que se pasó gran parte del tiempo eligiendo aquellas que combinasen con sus zapatos y los trajes que traía Alice.

Rosalie terminó escogiendo un vestido strapless de color rojo fuego, era bien simple pero era ilegal que una persona con su cuerpo lo usase. Encontró unos tacos altos y una carterita dorada haciendo juego. Alice se llevó una falda verde esmeralda con un sweater en la gama y una camisa estampada debajo del mismo y escogió unas chatitas plateadas.

Mi vestimenta era algo que jamás hubiese escogido para mí, pero tenía que admitir que al ponérmelo me sentía una multimillonaria. Era un simple vestido negro con los hombros al descubierto. Rosalie me había puesto un corsé, para afinar aun más mi figura. Para darle un último detalle al vestido, este tenía un lazo con un moño debajo de la línea del busto. Era hermoso.

Rosalie dedicó una ahora a buscar un par de zapatos que se vieran sexies y que no corriera peligro de tropezar o caerme de ellos. No era una tarea fácil, para alguien tan torpe como yo, pero al final los encontró. Eran de cuero negros con la punta en pico y un taco de unos 6 centímetros. Antes de que me los comprasen, pedí dar una vuelta por la tienda, para estar segura. Me estaba divirtiendo demasiado como para terminar en una sala de emergencias.

Alice miró a su reloj. -Wow ¡El tiempo vuela cuando compras! Tenemos que irnos- Se giró hacia la empleada de la tienda -¿Podrías asegurarte de que la ropa que vestíamos vuelva a nuestra habitación?- La joven asintió con su cabeza. Le saludamos y nos dirigimos hacia el lobby.

Ni bien salimos a la puerta del hotel se nos acercó un hombre de traje. -Señorita Bella, mi nombre es Rocco y seré su chofer esta noche- detrás de él había una enorme y lustrosa limusina negra. Rocco era bastante apuesto y cuando me volteé hacia las chicas, supe por sus miradas que opinaban igual Alice debía haber pago extra por que él fuera nuestro chofer.

La Limosina era fabulosa; asientos de cuero, una pequeña televisión, una botella de champagne y tres copas de cristal esperando a ser llenadas.

Rosalie tomó las copas, las llenó y rápidamente me pasó una a mí y la otra a Alice. Levantó su copa y dijo -Por la nueva integrante de la familia. Que Edward y tu se amen por toda la eternidad y con suerte Alice y yo te daremos una noche que jamás olvidaras. ¡Te queremos Bella!- y así chocamos las copas y bebimos el champagne

Rocco se volteó hacia nosotras y nos sonrió. -¿Están listas?

-Vámonos Rocco. ¡Creo que tenemos problemas en los que meternos!- las tres reímos mientras salíamos de hotel.

No había notado que era de noche hasta que alcanzamos la avenida principal. Las luces de los casinos estaban encendidas y brillaban más de lo que podía haber imaginado jamás. Tenía hermanas, que me querían y protegían. Tenía hermanos, que eran alocados y leales, y tenía a Edward, mi alma gemela y mi único verdadero amor. ¿Cuánta suerte podía tener una persona?

Traté de contener las lágrimas mientras Alice le pedía a Rocco que se detuviera frente a la zona de ESPN. Ahogué un grito. Podía ver a Edward, sentado del lado de la ventana sonriendo mientras Emmett recibía un golpe de una mujer de vestido violeta. Jasper miraba lo que parecía ser una carrera de caballos en una pantalla de plasma que había frente a ellos. Podía sentir desde el auto que estaba feliz. Conociéndolo, estaba ganando todas las apuestas, Edward me había contado que era un gran apostador. Me preguntaba qué era lo que Emmett le había hecho a la mujer.

Rosalie se inclinó hacia mí y me sonrió -Ahora comienza la segunda fase de la operación aplasta hombres- se giró en su asiento –Rocco ¿podría abrir la ventanilla del techo?- El techo de la limosina se corrió en el medio, dejándonos ver el luminoso cielo. Alice, Rosalie y yo sacamos nuestros cuerpos por ella, quedando hasta la cintura, viendo a los chicos.

-Rocco cuando diga tres, tienes que irte de aquí a toda marcha ¿Entendido?- Gritó Alice y Rocco alzó su mano desde la ventanilla, levantando su pulgar. Alice se giró hacia mí. -Voy a llamar la atención de Edward así nos vera y luego nos iremos de aquí. Salúdale... ¡Va a morirse! Rosalie, lánzale una mirada furiosa a Emmett, va a volverse loco, y yo le soplaré un beso a jasper. Créanme que lo necesita. Ohhhhh ¡Jasper va ganando! ¡Qué bien!

Alice comenzó a contar -Uno, Dos...- y en ese instante Edward se giró rápidamente para mirar fuera del lugar. Le sonreí y agité mi mano hacia él. Me dio esa sonrisa que suele dejarme atontada. Los ojos de Emmett se agrandaron más de lo posible mientras sacudía su cabeza y sus manos furiosamente. Jasper le murmuró a Alice que iba ganando, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Me sujeté firmemente, sabía que Rocco iba a salir a toda velocidad y lo último que nos hacía falta era que terminara desparramada frente a la zona de ESPN. A Edward no le haría mucha gracia.

-¡Tres!- Gritó Alice y el auto voló lejos de aquella calle. Giró en la esquina y se abrió paso hacia el hotel Excalibur. Me había quedado sin aire de tanto reír. -¿Vieron la cara de Edward? Por un momento creí que saldría por la ventana ¿No creen que deberíamos alejarnos más? Edward podría olerme desde aquí.- Si estaba determinado a encontrarme, nadie podría detenerlo.

Debería saber que Alice había sido demasiado cuidadosa y había cubierto todos los baches.

-No te preocupes Bella, antes de irnos le amenace de muerte si esos tres cabezotas se nos acercan y arruinan nuestra diversión. Por el momento ha decidido no hacer nada. ¡Así que vamos! ¡Tenemos lugares y gente que ver!

Rocco abrió la puerta y nos extendió su mano para ayudarnos a salir de la limo. La gente que esperaba poder tomar un taxi miraban atentamente a Alice y Rosalie, y hasta a mí, mientras avanzábamos hacia el interior del hotel. Me sentía una millonaria.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué hacemos aquí? ¿Vamos a seguir apostando?- Honestamente no me importaba donde fuéramos, estaba divirtiéndome bastante molestando a los chicos.

Dentro del lobby divise a dos enormes hombres parados en el medio del lugar. Uno era rubio y el otro tenía el pelo negro. ¡Sus cuerpos eran increíbles, tenían músculos sobre los músculos sobre más músculos! Definitivamente opacaban a Emmett. Y se ve que Rosalie pensó lo mismo, ya que se acercó a ellos y les abrazo. Supongo que si eres un vampiro tan hermoso como ella puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas. Me quedé a un lado mientras Rosalie y Alice hablaban con ellos.

-Bella- me llamó Alice -ven a conocer a nuestros amigos- ¿Los conocían? Tenía una extraña sensación en la boca de mi estomago mientras me acercaba a ellos. Mi noche había comenzado.

-Estos son nuestros amigos, Bella. El es Matthew y él es David- Rosalie me dio un empujón y por suerte me detuve antes de colapsar contra David.

-Encantada de conocerlos.- No tenía nada más por decir. Me había quedado sin palabras, y mis ojos no podían apartarse de sus marcados abdominales. Deberían estar acostumbrados a que las personas, en especial las mujeres, se quedaran mirando sus cuerpos, ya que no parecía molestarles. Me sonrieron y le dieron un beso a mi mano, haciéndome ruborizar.

El morocho, Matthew, me ofreció su brazo y David también. -¿Vamos al show?- Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Sin esperar mi respuesta me tomaron por los brazos y con sus manos libres tomaron a Alice y a Rosalie, y nos dirigimos hacia el show que íbamos a ver, del cual, no tenía ni idea de que se trataba.

Rosalie comenzó a preguntarles cuanto tiempo dedicaban para tener sus cuerpos de esa forma, Alice les preguntaba si tenían novias y como eran. Yo mantenía mi boca cerrada y ruborizada al máximo. Giramos en la esquina del pasillo y ahí fue cuando vi el letrero.

David se giro hacia mí. -Bienvenida Bella a 'The Thunder Down Under'. Tenemos la mejor mesa de la casa esperando por ustedes. Ahora tenemos que dejarla e irnos a preparar para el show, pero nos veremos en poco tiempo. Todos los chicos están esperando por conocerlas- Sentía ganas de salir corriendo. ¿Qué había hecho Alice?

Matthew se giró hacia mí y me dijo, -Te reservaremos un bailes, Bella- Me guiñó un ojo y ambos se fueron. Antes de que pudiera girarme, Alice y Rosalie vinieron hacia mí riendo histéricamente.

-¿Qué hiciste Alice?- Pregunté mortificada. Sentía que mi rostro hervía del calor, tanto que podría hervir agua.

Mientras permanecía allí inmóvil, me debatía en correr por mi vida. Había mucha gente y ellas no podían arriesgarse a correr a velocidad vampírica. Tendría que quitarme los zapatos y podría correr hacia la zona de ESPN y esconderme en el regazo de Edward. Obviamente tendría que explicarle que había sucedido, y eso era algo que no creía poder hacer.

-¡No vas a ir a ningún lado Bella!- Y antes de que pudiera correr, ella y Rosalie me tomaron de los brazos y me hicieron avanzar hacia el show. Estábamos en la mejor mesa del lugar, sin duda, primera fila, justo en el medio del escenario, así no nos perderíamos de ningún detalle. Estando sentada con dos inhumanamente hermosas vampiresas, seguramente llamaríamos la atención.

Una vez sentadas, Rosalie se giró hacia mí. -Bella, relájate. ¡Diviértete! ¡Te prometo que no sucederá nada horrible, y quizás puedas divertirte si recuerdas respirar!

-No creo que pueda volver a mirar a Edward a la cara si siguen con esto. El es tan educado y correcto. Se va a decepcionar de mi cuándo sepa lo que hicimos. El nunca...- Alice me interrumpió.

-Bella, hay algo que debes saber, No te lo dijimos por qué no queríamos que te preocuparas, pero los chicos van a ir a un club nudista. Ha sido el plan de Emmett desde el principio. Nuestra primera llamada fue para que desistieran de la idea, pero ya ves que no lo han hecho- Lo consideré por un instante.

-Ese será el plan de Emmett, pero no hay forma de que Edward le siga la corriente. El nunca...- Esta vez Rosalie me interrumpió.

-Bella, los otros dos habían desistido de la idea hacia horas. Edward los convenció de seguir con la idea de la despedida de soltero.- ambas permanecieron sentadas esperando mi reacción.

-Dame el teléfono- Si algo había aprendido en este viaje era como manejar a mi futuro esposo. Alice vio el fuego ardiendo en mis ojos y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa. -¿estás consciente de que lo volverás loco?

-Bien. Ese es el plan. ¡Ahora comienza la fase tres del plan!- Marqué el número de Edward.

-Hola Eddie. Si Eddie, soy humana, tengo que beber constantemente para mantenerme viva. Estoy tomando un delicioso té helado. Creo que lo trajeron especialmente de Long Island, al menos eso es lo que insiste en decir el barman. Oohh ¿Sabes que es lo que me enseñó a hacer Rosalie? Me enseñó a hacer algo…no sé cómo se llama, pero me senté de una forma específica mientras hablaba con el barman. Se llama Paolo y es jugador de fútbol de Brasil. Debe hacer bastante ejercicio para mantener ese cuerpazo.- las chicas temblaban, silenciando la risa -¿Se están divirtiendo? ¿Qué tienen planeado para la noche? ¿Algo especial?- quería ver si era capaz de admitirlo. -Oh Emmett se encarga y tu solo le dejas hacer lo que él quiere… ¿Eso no te importa?- Rodé mis ojos. No podía enojarme porque me mentía, simplemente lo hacía tan mal, además técnicamente sabía que no mentía, solo dejaba los principales detalles al margen y por su tono de voz se sentía fatal por ello.

Estábamos en bandos opuestos en esta batalla de los sexos de los Cullen…así que fui por el golpe final. -OK, diviértanse, cuídense y no hagan nada que yo no haría. ¡Tengo que colgar Eddie, los strippers están subiendo al escenario! ¡Te amo!

Justo antes de colgar las luces se apagaron y las mujeres que estaban detrás de mi empezaron a gritar como locas. Entonces colgué el teléfono. Rosalie y Alice mi miraron orgullosas. -Te hemos enseñado bien.- Dijo Rosalie haciendo una especie de reverencia.

-Nuestra pequeña ha crecido.- Alice se puso de pie y me aplaudió. El lugar aun estaba a oscuras y la música había comenzado a sonar. Me preocuparía por la reacción de Edward...luego del show. 


	13. Que las fichas caigan donde deban

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_.

La historia original pertenece a _VJGM_ y tengo su permiso para esta traducción.

_Vampire in Vegas: www . fanfiction . net / s / 3795583 / 1 /_ (sin espacios)

_VJGM perfil: www . Fanfiction . net /u/ 1378061/_ (sin espacios)

--

**Que las fichas caigan donde deban - Edward POV**

Llegamos a salvo a la zona de ESPN y no habíamos tenido señal de las chicas. Por supuesto eso no evitó que Emmett consiguiera gafas de sol para los tres, a modo de disfraz, supongo. Como si eso nos hiciera invisibles a los ojos de las chicas. Sin ganas de agitar las cosas, me las puse como el pidió mientras entrábamos. Por alguna razón, mientras intentábamos pasar desapercibidos con los lentes, Emmett saludaba a toda persona con la que se cruzaba.

-Hola...señoritas... ¿Qué tal?- Las palabras salían disparadas de su boca. Miré a Jasper y él le envió unas ondas para que se tranquilizase.

Pasamos por las casillas de apuestas y Jasper se detuvo a jugar. Jasper adoraba apostar, y adoraba ganar. Algo que era más fácil si estabas casado con una psíquica, de todas formas Jasper creía que era él el de la suerte. Alice hacia un buen trabajo al 'aconsejarle' que apuestas hacer, sin darse cuenta de que Alice las veía antes. Eso le daba un falso sentimiento de auto confianza para las apuestas. No estaba seguro de cómo le iría por sí mismo, pero estaba a punto de descubrirlo ya que había llegado con un talón de apuestas a caballos de carreras.

-Agarremos una mesa antes de que la carrera comience- comenzó a buscar una mesa de su agrado. Al entrar la recepcionista se nos acercó.

-¿Cuántos son hoy, caballeros?

-Tres. ¿Podemos ir a aquella mesa que está cerca de la ventana? Quiero estar cerca de la TV- Jasper utilizo su mejor sonrisa. La recepcionista parpadeó unos instantes y nos dirigió hacia la mesa. -Enseguida envió a alguien para que les atiendan.

Luego de acomodarnos en la mesa, decidí que era tiempo de quitarme las gafas. -¿Edward, que haces? ¿Quieres que nos descubran?- se agachó en la silla, para que nadie pudiera verle.

-Emmett, de todos los lugares que hay en Las Vegas ¿Crees que Rosalie y Alice estarán en un bar deportivo? Dudo que sepan de su existencia. Además, sigo teniendo flashes de ellas paseándose por Prada y Gucci en busca de zapatos para Rosalie. ¿Podemos dejarnos de disfraces? Juro que te diré si se aparecen en el bar ¿Ok?

-Bien, no más gafas. Pero ténganlas a mano solo por si acaso. No confío en Alice. Edward deberías estar un poco más preocupado, creo que Bella se ha pasado para el lado oscuro…- Lo dijo tan dramáticamente, a veces Emmett llegaba a ser bastante pesado.

Se nos acerco una joven que vestía un ajustado yérsey de fútbol y unos mini shorts. -¿Puedo ofrecerles algo para beber?-

Emmett contestó primero -Cerveza, por favor.

-¿Cuántas? ¿Tres?- preguntó la mesera.

-No, solo una.- le sonrió. Rodé mis ojos, esta sería una entretenida noche. Era mi turno de pedir.

-Para mi Gin Tonic con una rodaja de lima, por favor.

-Yo quiero un daiquiri de banana con una sombrillita, si tienen.- trago de mujeres. Porque Jasper insistía en beber siempre eso, no lo sabía. Eran demasiado dulces, y siempre venían dentro de cocos o piñas. Parecía una anciana de ochenta años en un exótico crucero por el Caribe, pero en fin, era su elección.

-Jasper parece que la carrera va a empezar.- Vi los caballos entrar al campo para la primera carrera -¿A cuales le apostaste?- Quería ver cuán mal le iba a ir.

-Numero 4, es 'mi pequeño pony'...me pareció tierno, ya saben, como los juguetes de las niñas, así que lo elegí- Le miré confundido.

-¿Los escogiste por el nombre?- Rió Emmett. -¿Como ha terminado en las últimas carreras? ¿Cuántas carreras perdió? ¿Cuáles son las desventajas? ¿De qué se alimenta?- Le miró por unos minutos y sacudió su cabeza. -Vas a perder esta vez, Jazz. ¿Así eliges a cual apostar? ¿Por el nombre?

La mesera regresó con mi trago, la cerveza y un gran vaso con el daiquiri de banana, con una sombrillita y flores arriba.

Los caballos estaban en las puertas y Emmett estaba considerando apostar junto con Jasper pero seguía diciéndose a si mismo que no debía apostar.

-Dale una oportunidad, Emmett. Si ganas, Jasper se toma un trago, si él gana…te toca a ti.- creí que era una buena sugerencia, o obligaba a Jasper a pedir más tragos masculinos, o Emmett perdería y se emborracharía, lo cual sería muy divertido. De todas formas, yo ganaba, así que seguí picándole -A menos que le temas a 'Mi pequeño pony'…

-Bien Jasper, te apuesto un trago a que mi pequeño pony no termina entre los cinco primeros. El perdedor toma. ¿Qué dices?- Extendió su mano hacia Jasper. Ni bien la carrera empezó, Jasper le dio la mano. El juego había empezado.

Jasper nerviosamente vació su daiquiri mientras los caballos corrían. Mi pequeño pony iba en séptimo lugar, pero iba avanzando. -Vamos pequeño pony, corre, corre, corre pequeño pony.- Gritaba Jasper en el bar. Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia él, como si acabase de escapar de un hospital psiquiátrico.

Emmett comenzó a gritarle al séptimo caballo- Vamos… ¡no dejes que mi pequeño pony te gane! ¡Vamos!- antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de avergonzarse en público por mucho más tiempo, la carrera había terminado. Y mi pequeño Pony había terminado en tercer lugar.

Jasper alzó sus puños en señal de victoria, y Emmett dio un sorbo a su cerveza. -Estúpido pony...- Alcé mi mano para llamar a la mesera y ayudarle a saldar la apuesta.

-Queremos un trago- me giré hacia Emmett -Elige tu veneno…- El ni siquiera miro a la mesera -Vodka- La camarera nos sonrió y tiempo record volvía a la mesa con el trago. -Que lo disfrute- le guiñó un ojo a Emmett. -¿Le traigo otro Gin Tonic?- No me había dado cuenta de que me lo había acabado. Después del día que había pasado, estaba necesitando un buen trago. -Si, por qué no.

Emmett estaba tan enfadado que no había notado que la mesera le estaba coqueteando. Tomó el vodka sin pensárselo y se cruzó de brazo -¿Quién sigue? ¿Las chicas súper poderosas o algo por el estilo?

-Si quieres saber elegí a 'Mi chica Alice' para que gane. ¿Te sientes valiente? ¿Quieres apostar en contra de Alice, Emmett?- intentaba molestarle, lo cual no era difícil teniendo un vodka y una cerveza en su estomago.

-Apuesto a que no llega al segundo lugar.- Esta vez hizo una apuesta más segura.

-¿Que apuestas esta vez genio?- pregunté. No sería un trago, aun tenia media cerveza. Lo pensó varias veces.

-¡Ha-Ha! El perdedor será la muñequita barbie de Alice por 24 horas. ¿Trato?- Eso era mejor que un trago, pero peor en otras formas. Jasper consideró la oferta y la aceptó. Pensaba que Alice tendría piedad si el perdía, y seria aun peor con Emmett cuando supiera que apostó en contra de su nombre.

Pasaron pocos minutos de la carrera y Emmett echaba llamas, Alice había conseguido ocupar el segundo lugar, Jasper había perdido la carrera, pero le había ganado a Emmett. Nada mal.

No podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había reído tanto. Estaba disfrutando de esta aventura con mis hermanos, iba a casarme con la mujer de mis sueños en pocos días. ¿Qué mas tenia este día para ofrecer?

Los dos seguían apostando, Jasper perdió y tuvo que tomarse otro daiquiri sin detenerse, lo cual le dio un terrible dolor de cabeza. Cuando Jasper se recuperó, le envió ondas de pánico a Emmett gritando -¡OH dios es Rosalie! Escóndete Emmett- Noche dura para Emmett, una cerveza, un vodka y un ataque emocional. Saltó debajo de la mesa y se puso sus anteojos. -¡Cúbranse! El enemigo ha sido visto...sálvese quien pueda- Sentía que me partiría en dos de la risa.

Aun quedaban dos carreras más en las que Jasper había apostado. Para esos momentos Emmett tenía encima dos cervezas y un vodka, yo había bebido tres Gin Tonics, y Jasper dos daiquiris de banana, así que no estábamos en nuestro mejor estado. -¿Cuál escogiste esta vez, Jazz?- pregunté por Emmett, quien aun estaba pensando en cuál sería su próxima apuesta. Quería algo grande, pero aun no se decidía.

-Le aposté a 'Yendo a la Capilla' por Edward y Bella, sabes. Aposté a que ganaría- me sentía conmovido, así que comencé a reír sin siquiera saber por qué.

-Bien, ya que el caballo fue escogido en mi honor, doy las pautas para el perdedor ¿De acuerdo? ¿Emmett cuál es tu apuesta?- él lo pensó largo y tendido.

-Apuesto a que no será mejor que tercero.- dijo bastante seguro. Yo haría lo mismo, las apuestas a ese caballo eran 85 a 1.

-¿Jasper aceptas la apuesta?- Estaba tratando de intimidar a Emmett, mirándolo fijamente. -Absolutamente- contestó.

-El perdedor tiene que ir hacia la mujer de vestido violeta ¿La ven?- La mujer estaba sentada cerca de nosotros, junto con dos amigas. Había estado mirando a Jasper toda la noche, así que me pareció una buena idea si el llegaba a perder. -Quiero que la inviten a nuestra mesa e intenten ligársela.- Emmett rió.

-¡Eso no es tan malo! Soy excelente con las mujeres. Muero por ver a Jazzy dando su mejor golpe. ¡OH espero ganar esta vez!- Estaba saltando en su asiento.

Una parte de mi se sentía mal por usar a la pobre mujer, aunque se la había pasando teniendo pensamientos bastante picantes sobre Jasper, así que sería gracioso ver que sucedía si el perdía. Y no podía pensar en lo graciosa que sería su expresión cuando ella aceptase su invitación.

Todos los ojos estaban fijos en el plasma. Los caballos habían salido de las puertas y 'Yendo a la capilla' estaba en la mitad. Lenta y firmemente se posicionó en el cuarto lugar. Dieron la vuelta al circuito y alcanzo el tercer lugar, pero tenía a otro caballo pisándole los talones. Emmett gritaba. Jasper gritaba y yo reía. Se venían los últimos diez metros...

-¡Ganó! ¡Ganó! ¡Yendo a la Capilla ganó!- Jasper saltó de su silla y saltaba mientras gritaba como loco. Todo el bar le aplaudió ya que estaba llenando el lugar con sus emociones de alegría. Ni Emmett podía estar enfadado con él.

Miré a Emmett -Es hora de pagar la apuesta, buena suerte.- Jasper estaba en silencio. Le envió una sensación de miedo, solo para molestarle. Emmett le pateó por debajo de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la mujer de púrpura.

-Disculpe, hola. Mi nombres es Emmett ¿Y el tuyo?- ella le sonrió.

-Josie- una de sus amigas rió y comenzó a desear que terminara la noche en una cita triple. Aparentemente también pensaba que Jasper era sexy. Me preguntaba si necesitaban ir al oculista.

-Josie, estamos celebrando la despedida de solteros de mi hermano Edward. Saluda a las chicas Edward- Lo mataría..

-Hola señoritas- se volvió a concentrar en su apuesta

-Josie ¿Quieres unírtenos por unos minutos?- dijo corriendo la silla que estaba libre en nuestra mesa.

La mujer estaba nerviosa por acompañarnos a la mesa. Realmente le gustaba Jasper, pero de alguna forma sabía que tenía más chances con Emmett, pero quizás al final podría terminar con Jasper. Tuve que concentrarme en no escuchar sus pensamientos, ya que se había vuelto bastante obsceno, y con tanto Gin en mi sistema, no podía dejar de reír.

Lo siguiente fue bastante inusual. -Aquí vamos...un levante en vano- pensó Emmett, luego se inclinó hacia ella y dijo; -Entonces preciosa ¿Puedo llevarte a tu casa y chuparte los dedos?- Gin salió volando de mi boca y me reía descontroladamente. Jasper se lo perdió, ya que estaba más concentrado en contar su ganancia. Josie se quedó helada por un minuto y luego golpeó a Emmett en su rostro.

-¡Eres un asqueroso cerdo! ¿Estas...- Y un rió de insultos salieron de su boca, cuando de repente le escuché.

_Edward...mira hacia afuera._

Mi cabeza se giro rápidamente al oír a Alice. Jasper y Emmett pudieron sentir a Alice y a Rosalie también, ya que estábamos pegados a la ventana. Las tres estaban asomadas por el tragaluz de la limosina.

Bella me lanzó una hermosa sonrisa y me saludó rápidamente. Se veía espectacular con ese vestido negro. ¡Como la extrañaba!

Rosalie obviamente había visto a Emmett recibir el golpe ya que le lanzaba una mirada asesina. Emmett comenzó a gritar y a agitar sus manos nerviosamente. -No, no Rose. No, no hice nada...- estaba desesperado.

Jasper estaba aliviado de ver que Alice le sonreía. Ella dulcemente le sopló un beso y él le grito que iba ganando. Antes de que pudiéramos movernos, la limosina desapareció de nuestra vista a toda marcha.

Jasper estaba feliz de que Alice no estuviera enfadada con él. Emmett seguía gritándome por lo de Josie, por lo que sería recordado como 'Emmett el chupador de dedos' en las anécdotas familiares. Rosalie evidentemente estaba enfurecida con él. Y Bella, mi dulce Bella, se veía hermosa y sana, tal como había esperado verla. Quería verla. Quizás podía encontrarla si no habían ido demasiado lejos.

_Si piensas en seguirnos, Edward Cullen ¡te mato! Ustedes vallan por su lado, y nosotras por el nuestro. Si arruinan nuestra noche, deberán rendirle cuentas al diablo mismo. Nos veremos mañana en casa. Bella estará bien. Ella te ama_

Alice siempre estaba un paso adelante. -Vámonos de aquí. Estoy cansado de escucharla maldecir- Dije en voz baja, aun escuchando a la furiosa de Josie, la cual se aseguro de dejar a Emmett como un pervertido frente a todo el bar. Jasper había ganado $8,500 y aparentemente había apostado $100 a 'Yendo a la Capilla'. Mientras caminábamos, planeamos el resto de la noche.

-Volvamos al hotel. Nos cambiamos rápida y apropiadamente antes de ir al club de strippers- Emmett sonreía de oreja a oreja, sabía que estaba preocupado por Rosalie, pero no iba a dejar que eso arruinase nuestra aventura.

-¿Que tenemos que ponernos para ir allí? ¿Hay alguna clase de requisito sobre la vestimenta? Cualquier cosa que nos pongamos se arruinará con el olor a tabaco…- Lanzó Jasper ante la mera idea de arreglarse para ir allí. Seguramente estaba extrañando que Alice le ayudase con esto.

-No sé que pienses, pero ahora mismo no nos vemos demasiado bien, parecemos tres hombres que pasaron la tarde bebiendo en un bar deportivo y...preguntándole a las chicas si podemos chupar sus dedos.- Ni bien lo dije, Emmett comenzó a reírse.

-No sé que me paso. Fue lo primero que me vino a la mente. Si Rosalie hubiese sabido lo que dije...espero que Alice no haya visto o comentado nada al respecto...- pensó y luego se encogió de hombros -¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? ¡Nada! Así que creo que iré al club a animarme a mí mismo.

Repentinamente mi teléfono sonó. Eso no era nunca una buena señal. Era el teléfono de Alice. Emmett y Jasper se quedaron helados mientras respondía.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Eddie.

-¿Bella? ¿Estuviste bebiendo otra vez?- Bella comenzó a reír.

-Si Eddie, soy humana, tengo que beber constantemente para mantenerme viva. Estoy tomando un delicioso té helado. Creo que lo trajeron especialmente de Long Island, al menos eso es lo que insiste en decir el barman. Oohh ¿Sabes que es lo que me enseñó a hacer Rosalie? Me enseñó a hacer algo…no sé cómo se llama, pero me senté de una forma específica mientras hablaba con el barman. Se llama Paolo y es jugador de fútbol de Brasil. Debe hacer bastante ejercicio para mantener ese cuerpazo.

Traté de poner todo en su lugar. Bella estaba borracha, esta vez con Long Islands y estaba coqueteando con un jugador de fútbol brasilero con un fabuloso cuerpo. ¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Trataba de matarme ahora mismo?

-¿Se están divirtiendo? ¿Qué tienen planeado para la noche? ¿Algo especial?- Ella sabía.

-Alice y Rosalie nos descubrieron. ¿Qué debo hacer?- le susurré a Emmett y a Jasper en busca de ayuda. -¡Miente!- dijeron sin dudar.

-Umm…Emmett se encarga de lo que haremos a la noche, así que no sé, no quiso decirme…iré donde me lleve.- Era un pésimo mentiroso. Bella no caería. Emmett me rodó sus ojos ante mi patético intento.

-OH Emmett se encarga y tu solo le dejas hacer lo que él quiere… ¿Eso no te importa?- Me estaba probando. Había descubierto mi mentira.

-Si…algo por el estilo.- ¿Cómo podía seguir con todo esto ahora? Mañana estaría furiosa conmigo ¿Cómo podía mirar a sus hermosos ojos sabiendo que le había mentido por una estupidez? No tenia por que ir al club de nudistas, sinceramente prefería pasar la noche con ella. Se veía tan hermosa en la limo. Estaba listo, tenía que decirle la verdad. -Bella...- pero antes de decirle nada, ella hablo primero.

-Ok, diviértanse, cuídense, y no hagan nada que yo no haría. Tengo que colgar Eddie, los strippers están subiendo al escenario. ¡Te amo!

No recuerdo con claridad que fue lo que sucedió después. Un grave rugido escapó de mi pecho. Emmett y Jasper me detuvieron antes de que saliera corriendo. Recuerdo vagamente haberle gritado a mis hermanos miles de cosas poco amables sobre sus esposas. ¿Dónde podrían estar? ¿Dónde había strippers masculinos? Me di vuelta frenéticamente buscando en los anuncios de los luminosos carteles. Directo a mis ojos había un enorme cartel del hotel Excalibur. 'The Thunder From Down Under' Señalé al cartel y les grité a Emmett y a Jasper.

-¡Ahí están! Ahí es donde sus sádicas esposas se llevaron a Bella. ¡Ahora mismos vamos a buscarla!

-Edward ¿Estás seguro de que están allí? ¿Las viste o solo porque lo dijo Bella? O sea, Rosalie es del tipo de chica que mueren por ver strippers, tiene cierta fascinación por los hombres aceitados ¿Pero Bella?- Emmett no estaba ayudando en nada... -Recuerda Edward, las chicas ya la usaron una vez para molestarte. ¿Qué te hace creer que esta vez no es lo mismo? Están tratando de mantenernos ocupados- Añadió Jasper.

Lo pensé, largo y tendido. Bueno, como mi estado me lo permitía, considerando que estaba borracho en Las Vegas. Bella nunca iría a un show de esos. No resistiría ni cinco minutos sin ruborizarse hasta entrar en coma. Alice y Rosalie eran tramposas. Probablemente querían que reaccionara de esta forma, así haría un escándalo en el show, deteniéndolo en busca de una Bella que no estaba. Haría el ridículo en medio de hombres llenos de aceite y entangados. Era una trampa, tenía que serlo. Era lo único que tenía sentido. Ella nunca...estaba mintiendo...tenía que ser eso.

-Creo que tienen razón. Están mintiendo. Bella nunca entraría a un lugar así…simplemente no lo haría.

_¡Bella realmente se la está pasando bien en el escenario! Wow, como monta a ese vaquero...estoy impresionada..._

Alice otra vez. ¿Acaso no planeaba detenerse? ¿Cuán idiota se pensaba que era? No había forma de que Bella estuviera en un escenario con un cowboy semidesnudo. Me reí ante aquella imposible idea. Sabía que Alice solo intentaba poner esas ridículas imágenes en mi cabeza solo para molestarme y provocarme para hacer alguna idiotez. Buen intento Alice.

Le lancé un brazo a Jasper y a Emmett. -Gracias por haber evitado que hiciera el ridículo. Vallamos al hotel a cambiarnos.- cualquier preocupación que hubiese tenido hasta el momento, había desaparecido.

Las chicas no estaban jugando limpio. No habíamos interferido con ninguno de sus planes, y aun así ellas se empeñaban en arruinar los nuestros.

Pero no más. 


	14. Las Chicas Enloquecen

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_.

La historia original pertenece a _VJGM_ y tengo su permiso para esta traducción.

_Vampire in Vegas: www . fanfiction . net / s / 3795583 / 1 /_ (sin espacios)

_VJGM perfil: www . Fanfiction . net /u/ 1378061/_ (sin espacios)

--

**Las chicas enloquecen - Bella POV**

No sabía porque me sentía tan bien por haber aplastado a Edward como a un insecto, pero se sentía bien. Comenzaba a saber lo que sentían Alice y Rosalie cuando se metían con sus esposos. Era excitante. Me sentía poderosa. Los chicos siempre nos sobreestimaban, pero no más, y especialmente no a mí. No hasta que la persecución por Las Vegas terminase y nos consagrásemos ganadoras.

Las luces se apagaron y el camarero nos trajo tres enormes margaritas. Rosalie tomó el de ella e hizo otro brindis.

-Por Bella, una autentica Cullen a pesar de todo.- Chocamos los vasos y tomé un gran trago. La música comenzó a escucharse y el escenario se cubrió de humo.

Una voz sonó en el sistema de parlantes -¿Están listas?- la multitud aplaudió -No las escucho… ¿Están listas para el trueno?- Rosalie silbó fuertemente.

De repente, en el escenario, había 16 hombres uno más apuesto que el otro. Todos tenían un cuerpo escultural, cualquier hombre moriría por tener el cuerpo así. Sus cuerpos brillaban a causa del aceite y tenían sus cabellos peinados con gel o atados en una cola de caballo.

Me giré hacia Alice. -Todos son perfectos... ¿Acaso son vampiros?- sabía que era un pregunta tonta, pero tenía que sacarme la mínima duda.

Alice y Rosalie se rieron. -No Bella.- Me contestó Alice con una sonrisa. -Solo son hombres ¡hombres demasiado apuestos!- ¡wow! Comenzaba a sentirme un poco acalorada.

Volví mi vista hacia el escenario. Los strippers se habían ido unos segundos para cambiarse y cuando pasaron por nuestra mesa, uno de ellos me guiñó un ojo. Mi rostro se volvió rojo, y más aun cuando unos me dijeron -Hola Bella. Te ves hermosa.- ¿Realmente me estaban hablando a mi?

Me quedé boquiabierta y me giré hacia las dos chicas que estaban a mi lado muriéndose de la risa. Por suerte para ellas los vampiros no necesitaban respirar, si no se habrían desmayado. -Alice... ¿Que es lo que hiciste?- sin detener su risa, Alice señaló al escenario.

La canción 'Olvidate del caballo, monta un vaquero' de Big and Rich comenzó a sonar. Tres hombres salieron al escenario con pantalones de montar, sus torsos desnudos, botas y sombreros de vaqueros. Inmediatamente reconocí a Matthew, el chico que nos escoltó hasta la entrada del show, entre uno de ellos. Rosalie estaba de pie bailando al ritmo de la música y Matthew vino hacia nuestra mesa para bailar con ella. Rose tomó un billete de su cartera y se lo dio. Él le dio un beso en la mejilla y sin perderse de la rutina estiró su brazo y tomó mi mano.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de respirar fui llevada arriba del escenario con Matthew ¡El cowboy stripper! Me tomó en sus brazos y dio unas cuentas vueltas en la parte de la canción que decía 'Olvídate del caballo, monta un vaquero' por una razón que no comprendí me subí a su espalda y comencé a agitar mi mano como si estuviera revoleando un lazo invisible. Alice estaba aplaudiendo desde su lugar y Rosalie estaba partiéndose de la risa. Matthew gentilmente me dejó en el suelo, me dio un guiño y bajé volando del escenario.

Alice se inclinó hacia mí. -¡Olvidémonos del Vodka, voy a decirle a Edward que te vuelves más loca cuando bebes esto!

Edward. Oh iba a matarme después de esto. Esta era una de las tantas ocasiones en que me alegraba que no pudiera leer mi mente, estaba segura de que esta noche aun no había terminado.

Siguieron dos actos mas, Rosalie y Alice despilfarraron los cincuentas que habían ganado antes. Estábamos más que contentas de pagar la atención a nuestra mesa. Alice se veía tan pequeña cuando venían a bailar con ella. Les gustaba porque era livianita y ella se divertía enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos de los strippers.

Rosalie hacia buen uso de su fabuloso cuerpo y bailaba al ritmo de los hombres y la música. Se iba a gastar esos cincuentas en un santiamén. Después de mi episodio de montar al vaquero, traté de mantener un perfil bajo y disfrutar de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, pero cuando podía sentirme cómoda, Rosalie me mandaba a algún musculoso a bailar frente a mí. En un momento era demasiado, tenía a tres hombres bailando alrededor mío. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y me recordaba a cada minuto de respirar.

Se tomaron una pausa y aproveché para tomarme mi bebida. Hacía demasiado calor y estaba muerta de la sed. Las Margaritas estaban riquísimas, demasiado ricas. Comencé a sentir tonta y embriagada otra vez, Le grité a Alice; -¿Qué es lo que el pobre de Eddie está haciendo?- Ella me sonrió con una malévola sonrisa.

-Bueno, después de tu llamadita casi viene hacia aquí a romper todo con tal de proteger tu honor. También considero matarnos a Rosalie y a mi- Uh Oh -¡No vas a creerte esto!- Se aseguró de que Rosalie estuviera escuchando -Cree que lo inventaste…cree que inventaste todo la historia de los strippers para molestarle otra vez. Su cerebro se rehusaba a pensar que estarías aquí.- Rosalie resopló. -Aun así, siguen con el plan de ir al club nudista mas tarde. Pero no hay problema, se a cual irán.- Todas intercambiamos una sonrisa.

-¿Están pensando lo que yo?- pregunté. Ambas esperaron a que yo hablase primero -Vamos a ir a ese club ¿Verdad?- No sé que me hizo decir aquello. Oh bien, si lo sabía; las margaritas y la cafeína estaban hablando por mí pero sería perfecto. No se lo esperarían jamás y ganaríamos.

Alice me abrazó primero -¡Bella, eres una genio, una malvada genio! Gracias a dios que Edward no te mató en la clase de biología. Esto será divertidísimo. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para disfrutar el resto del show y llegar a ese club.- Sacó su celular e hizo un par de llamadas.

Rosalie pasó su brazo por mi hombro. -Bella, me inclino ante tu astucia. Tan demoníaca, tan vengativa, tan tramposa. ¿Estás segura de que no estamos emparentadas de alguna forma?- lancé mis brazos hacia ella y me reía mientras le abrazaba.

-Rose ¿Qué crees que le hizo Emmett a aquella mujer para que le pegara?- pregunté. Rosalie miró a Alice en busca de una pista. -No tengo idea, estaba tan concentrada en mantener a Edward lejos de mis pensamientos que no estaba prestando atención a Emmett. Seguro se le fue la mano con su bocota- Rosalie suspiró.

-A veces se pone bastante denso, las posibilidades de lo que ocurrió son infinitas. Quizás le pidió que le lustrara su ejem…'mástil' o algo por el estilo. Suele ponerse en el papel de pirata cuando estamos aquí…y Edward suele darle pie a que haga esas cosas, así que el también tiene la culpa.

Justo entonces las luces se apagaron y en el escenario apareció un hombre vestido con pocas prendas de pirata. -Ahoy amigos.- nos quedamos heladas. No podía ser, no había forma de que fuera Emmett. Alice lo habría visto venir. Las luces del escenario se encendieron y tuvimos la certeza de que no era él. No había forma de que Emmett fuera tan atractivo.

Un hombre disfrazado al mejor estilo Jack Sparrow de Piratas del Caribe estaba en el escenario. Su camisa estaba abierta, dejando a la vista un escultural pecho y unos perfecto abdominales. Comenzamos a reírnos histéricamente.

Rosalie se quedó pensativa unos instantes. -Si Emmett se viera tan bien con un disfraz así...dejaría de sentirme molesta por ese fetiche con los piratas… ¡wow!- Los billetes de cincuenta salían de la cartera acorde los piratas de los siete mares iban paseándose por nuestra mesa.

Unas canciones más pasaron y me dolía el rostro de tanto reírme. Estaba contenta de que me hubiesen llevado allí; era la cosa más absurda que jamás había hecho, lo recordaría por siempre. Era justamente una de esas experiencias que Edward quería que viviera como humana…aunque quizás esta era justamente una que desearía que hubiera omitido. En fin. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Era momento de concentrar nuestras energías en una misión aun más grande.

-¿Te has divertido Bella? Parecía que te divertías...especialmente cuando montaste al vaquero.- Tenia que admitir que ese fue el pico de diversión de la noche. Nos dirigimos hacia el hall.

-Tuve la mejor noche de mi vida, gracias a las dos, por todo. ¡Este fue el mejor fin de semana de chicas!- Sabía que tenía que disfrutar, porque sería difícil que Edward volviera a perderme de vista tan fácilmente cuando todos los detalles salieran a la vista.

Caminamos hacia el lobby y vimos a Rocco -¿Disfrutaron del Show?

-¡No tienes idea Rocco!- Dijo Rosalie subiéndose a la limo. -¿Están listas para la próxima parada, Alice?

-Vámonos Rocco. Chicos, cuídense... ¡por que ahí vamos!- Y pusimos nuestras mentes al servicio de alguna estrategia de juego. Los chicos no se lo esperarían… 


	15. ¿En que estabamos pensando?

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_.

La historia original pertenece a _VJGM_ y tengo su permiso para esta traducción.

_Vampire in Vegas: www . fanfiction . net / s / 3795583 / 1 /_ (sin espacios)

_VJGM perfil: www . Fanfiction . net /u/ 1378061/_ (sin espacios)

--

**¿En que estábamos pensando? - Edward POV**

Arribamos a la habitación en tiempo record. Teníamos lugares a los que ir y cosas por hacer. Al entrar a la habitación vi tres cajas en la mesa; eran de una tienda llamada 'Daddy O's'. Emmett y Jasper se veían tan confundidos como yo. Alice atacaba nuevamente...

Emmett tomó una que tenía una tarjeta con su nombre y la alzó a la altura de su oreja, escuchando si había algo dentro, como un explosivo. Levantó la tapa de caja y la cerró rápidamente por si llegaba a salir alguna criatura de allí. Se giró hacia Jasper; -Solo ábrela. Sabes que es de Alice y no sería capaz de lastimarte. ¡Dinos que es!

Jasper abrió la caja y sacó una camisa de manga corta de color negra a rayas grises. También había una camiseta blanca para usar debajo. Sonrió, aparentemente complacido ante la elección de Alice. -Hay una nota.

Una pequeñez para que vistan en su aventura al club de strippers.

Temía que se vistieran ustedes mismos e hicieran el ridículo.

Compórtense...

Besos – Alice, Rosalie y Bella.

Una vez seguro, por la carta, de que la caja no contenía ningún peligro, Emmett la abrió con el mismo entusiasmo que un niño abre sus regalos en la mañana de navidad. Sonrió al ver que su camisa era similar a la de Jasper, solo que tenía una raya roja, y dentro de la misma la imagen de una chica 'pin up'. Emmett dejó escapar un fuerte silbido. Muy Emmett, debía decirlo. Alice era buena.

Era mi turno y mi caja contenía la misma camiseta y una camisa como la de ellos en un color tostado, los años de compras de Alice estaban dando sus frutos. Nos vestimos rápidamente, aunque a Emmett le encantaba su camisa y sentía la necesidad de admirarse por más tiempo en el espejo. También decidió ponerle 'Betty' a la chica de su camisa y estaba empezando a tener una conversación con ella. Justo cuando creía que no podía ser más extraño...

-¿Estamos listos? Es hora de ponernos en marcha- Emmett le dio una rápida mirada al espejo, le sopló un beso a 'Betty' y me levantó sus pulgares. Jasper estaba incomodo con todo lo que era nuevo. Necesitaba una charla que le levantase el ánimo y si Emmett lo hacía, tendría que ser hospitalizado. Así que fui en su rescate.

-¿Jasper estás listo? Sé que estas nervioso pero no necesitas por qué estarlo. Yo soy el invitado de honor, el que va a casarse, así que Emmett centrara todo su potencial para humillarme…a mí…no a ti. Y viste a Alice. No estaba enojada contigo, al contrario, estaba feliz de verte. Me dijo que cuidara de ti y eso es exactamente lo que haré. ¿Ok? ¿Confías en mi?- Jasper asintió. -Ahora, necesito que me hagas un favor. Por favor, intenta controlar tus emociones, lo que menos necesitamos es una muchedumbre asustada o enfurecida. ¿Puedes intentarlo?- Jasper sonrió, sabía que la charla había funcionado.

Me volví hacia Emmett. -Antes de irnos…hay unas reglas: Primero, bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a tocar a ninguna de esas mujeres, así que no me lo pidas, no les pidas que accidentalmente caigan desde el escenario sobre mí, finjan un tobillo torcido o algo extraño. Segundo, no más alcohol. Recién acabo de pasarme los del ESPN ¡y no quiero volverme a sentir así JAMAS! Mantendremos un perfil bajo, no llamaremos la atención, no quiero otro establecimiento gritando pervertido, por tu antisocial comportamiento. Y por último, Cuando diga que es hora de irnos, es hora de irnos. Sin preguntar ni oponerse. ¿Puedes con eso, Emmett? Habla ahora o calla para siempre.

Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero rápidamente la cerró y extendió su mano hacia mi –Hecho.- y cerramos el trato. Creo que las pautas ayudaron a Jasper a sentirse mejor, ya que el nivel de ansiedad del lugar subió de 4 a 12. Podía soportar 4, pero 12 era sofocante. Mientras íbamos a la puerta Emmett nos grito -Agarren las gafas de sol, uno nunca sabe cuando pueden sernos útiles- Lo que sea Emmett…

Salimos del hotel y una limosina estaba estacionada en la puerta, con un cartel que leía 'Cullen'. Emmett salto dentro de esta, y Jasper le siguió pisándole los talones. Emmett no me había dicho que había rentado una limosina...Supongo que creería que solo las personas comunes llegaban a los clubes de strippers en limosina.

-Emmett ¿Cuando la encargaste? Nunca lo mencionaste como parte del plan...- Sentía curiosidad, porque no lo había visto en su mente, y usualmente era un libro abierto.

-No lo hice.- Contesto encogiéndose de hombros y siguió cantando junto con la radio 'Hambriento como el lobo'

-¿A qué te refieres con que no lo hiciste? ¿Quién fue entonces? Jasper...- Pero él se veía tan confundido como yo. Entonces Jasper sacudió su cabeza –Alice.

Repentinamente me sentía paranoico, sabía demasiado sobre nuestros planes. Las camisas, la limosina y sabia donde nos dirigíamos ya que el chofer no nos pidió la dirección y sin embargo manejaba donde íbamos a ir. Jasper sintió el pánico y río. -¿Quién está asustado ahora?

-¿Ninguno de los dos esta siquiera preocupado por todo lo que Alice sabe?- ¿No creen que se aparezcan, no?- Estaba tratando desesperadamente de conseguir de Alice, pero debería estar bastante lejos.

-Edward, No hay forma de que Alice o Bella entren a un club de mujeres strippers- Pensó por unos minutos -Aunque Rosalie no tendría problemas en hacerlo para patearme el trasero…qué bueno que traje las gafas.

-Si Emmett, nunca te reconocerá con ese elaborado disfraz.- Respondí secamente.

-Ya basta… ¡Hemos llegado!- Abrió la puerta rápidamente y en un santiamén estaba fuera del auto. Jasper se volteó hacia mí antes de salir. -Acá vamos…- Salí del auto y me acerqué al chofer.

-Gracias por traernos...lo siento, no se su nombre.- me dio una suave palmada en la espalda -Mi nombre es Rocco, señor Edward, Disfruten de la noche.- Y con eso desapareció. ¡Estúpida hermana psíquica!

El club era un lugar bastante interesante, al dueño debían gustarle demasiado las luces de neón; había en el cartel, en la recepción, en la barra, en el escenario, en las columnas, y en algunas partes del suelo, las cuales me recordaban a las de los pasillos de los aviones que conducían hacia las salidas de emergencia. Aunque estas luces guiaban hacia el fondo del lugar, donde seguramente seguridad era lo último que encontraría si las seguía. ¡Diablos!

Aun con las luces, el lugar era bastante simple, con una nube de humo flotando en el aire. El olor del lugar era espantoso, una mezcla de tabaco, perfume barato y lo que podía asumir que era desodorante de ambiente, que en vano intentaba dar un aroma agradable. Debía disminuir mi respiración o terminaría ahogándome.

La música estaba demasiado fuerte, lo cual hacia difícil escuchar, aun con nuestro desarrollado sentido. El escenario estaba frente a nosotros con una larga pasarela metiéndose entre las mesas. Una rubia de piernas largas estaba terminando su actuación, con la canción 'Caliente para la profesora' de Van Halen. Cuando la música terminó, Emmett corrió hacia la mesa más cercana al escenario.

Cuando nos sentamos sentí a Jasper perder el control, llenando el lugar de pánico. Podía escuchar los pensamientos de los que tenia a mi lado, preguntándose si sus mujeres vendrían a buscarlos, mientras miraban por sobre sus hombros. Una de las strippers creyó ver a un policía. Me reí y le pedí a Jasper que se detuviera. Lo intentó, pero no dio resultado hasta el siguiente bailes. Bambi estaba por salir al escenario y Jasper estaba aterrado del pequeño Bambi. Las luces del escenario se encendieron y la música comenzó, pero ella no salió al escenario.

En la distancia pude oír una pelea -¡Sal de aquí! ¿Qué estas esperando?- gruñó una voz masculina. -No puedo, no puedo…tengo miedo…no me obligues.- Esa, asumí, era Bambi, aterrorizada ante las brillantes luces del escenario, gracias a Jasper. Emmett escuchó la conversación y le dio un golpe en la cabeza -¡Deja de asustar a las strippers. Ponte las gafas y cierra los ojos si eres tan infantil, pero no arruines nuestra diversión. ¡La pobre chica tiene un show que hacer!

Con la protección sobre sus ojos y ellos cerrados, Jasper se calmó, y Bambi fue lanzada al escenario. Mientras bailaba intenté mirar a mi alrededor, con dificultad, ya que de un lado tenia a Emmett y del otro al escenario. En la pared había unos enormes letreros que leían 'No tocar' y 'Mantenga sus manos en usted mismo o será sacado a la fuerza' al menos sabía que Emmett no sería capaz de romper las reglas, de lo contrario deberíamos volver al hotel. Le escuché murmurar algo sobre la fuerza de los brazos de Bambi mientras trepaba en el caño que había en el medio del escenario.

Emmett le lanzó unos billetes y Bambi se acercó a nosotros para demostrar su agradecimiento. Gracias a Dios aun estaba medianamente vestida, con un uniforme de policía. Ella me mostró su placa y le sonreí rápidamente y desvié mis ojos de ella. Obviamente cuando me giré, Emmett decidió imaginarse a Rosalie en aquel ajustado traje de policía Si sabe que puedo leer sus pensamientos ¿Por qué lo hace?...

Jasper estaba sentado a mi lado. Me incliné hacia él. -Hey ¿Quieres golpear a Emmett por mi?- Sin preguntar Jasper le golpeó en el pecho, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, afortunadamente.

-¿Y eso porque fue?- gruñó Emmett -Mi salud mental te lo agradece…- le dije a Jasper. -Sal de mí cabeza y listo…- dijo Emmett.

-Nunca creí decir esto...pero tu mente es la única medianamente limpia en este lugar. El tipo detrás de ti se ha tomado 4 viagras y espera tener suerte esta noche. Aquel de la camisa verde, lleva la cuenta de cuantas tienen implantes y cuantas no…- Había gente demasiado pervertida, aun más que Emmett. -Así que creí que mantendrías tus pensamientos para menores de 13, pero creo que me equivoque...

-Lo siento, Edward, intentaré no hacerlo o advertirte antes ¿Te parece?- Me dio una sonrisa diabólica y comencé a reír. -Gracias. Hasta entonces volveré a escuchar a Jasper recitar el himno nacional.- Jasper se mantenía en su burbuja, lo llevaba bastante bien que me preguntaba cuando se pondría como loco, tal como Alice dijo…

Cuando las bailarinas terminaban con su rutina, se encargaban de antever las mesas, y servir en el bar. Bambi termino como camarera y le pedí antes de que Emmett abriera su bocota y le pedí 3 aguas minerales. Las trajo rápidamente y fue hacia la siguiente mesa. El perfume que tenia puesto era espantoso y tuve que dejar de respirar hasta que se alejó de nosotros.

Me giré para decirle a Jasper que tendríamos que quemar las camisas, cuando Emmett desapareció. No le vi irse y sabía que su retorno traería un desastre. Le convenía recordar las reglas o se acababa la diversión. Quería estar prevenido por si algo ocurría, así que le pedí a Jasper que me prestase sus gafas. No iba a dármelas a primeras, se habían vuelto su escudo protector, pero le rogué y el accedió.

Miré todo el lugar, pero no le pude encontrar por ningún lado. El hombre del viagra estaba listo para irse...suerte con eso. Dos hombres estaban a punto de pelearse por el honor de una stripper. ¡Qué caballeros! Pero no había señal de Emmett.

Justo entonces le escuché sentarse en la mesa y anunciaban a las siguientes bailarinas; Mercedes, Kandi, y Géminis. Miré a Emmett a través de las gafas y no podía contener su risa, parecía a punto de estallar. Las chicas, todas con pantalones negros de cuero, ajustados al cuerpo estaban mirando a nuestra mesa. Escuche a una de ellas pensar; -Ohhh ahí está, esto no será tan malo después de todo, es atractivo.- Fue en ese instante cuándo me di cuenta de que la canción Chicas, chicas, chicas' de Motley Crue estaba sonando.

Sabía que estaría en problemas, pero parecía que Jasper estaría en peores; pobre, ni se lo veía venir... 


	16. ¡Que comience la función!

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_.

La historia original pertenece a _VJGM_ y tengo su permiso para esta traducción.

_Vampire in Vegas: www . fanfiction . net / s / 3795583 / 1 /_ (sin espacios)

_VJGM perfil: www . Fanfiction . net /u/ 1378061/_ (sin espacios)

--

**¡Que comience la función! - Bella POV**

Rocco nos dejó en el club en poco tiempo. Alice sabía que aun teníamos tiempo de sobra para planear nuestro ataque. Saltamos fuera de la limo y le dimos un fuerte abrazo a Rocco.

-¡Gracias por todo Rocco! Cuida a los chicos por nosotras- grité mientras entrábamos.

El club de strippers era tal cual lo había imaginado, oscuro, humeante, oloroso y definitivamente un lugar al cual no volvería a entrar, pero teníamos una misión que cumplir. Alice se topó con un vigilador y se presentó. -Hola soy Alice Cullen ¿Cómo te llamas?

El la miró sospechosamente y le contestó –Bob ¿Que quieres?- El hombre era gigante, al menos mediría dos metros, y no quería pensar en cuanto pesaba. Tenía que inclinarse para poder escuchar a Alice. Le susurró algo al oído y el sacudió su cabeza. -Lo siento señorita, no puedo ayudarle.

Rosalie golpeó su hombro, captando su atención y le mostró un enorme fajo de billetes. -Hazlo fácil. ¿Vas a ayudarnos, o no?- Podía ver por qué a Emmett le aterrorizaba Rose. Era atemorizante cuando se lo proponía. El hombre de la entrada ni miró el fajo de billetes cuando murmuro; -OK, creo que puedo ayudarles, no hay problema.- Rosalie le dio la plata mientras el hombre nos guió por una pequeña puerta que había a un lado del escenario.

El Backstage del club era increíble. Había filas de espejos por todas partes y todo tipo y color de maquillaje. La otra pared del pasillo estaba atestada de diversos trajes, zapatos, sombreros, guantes, boas de plumas y demás accesorios. Era como un show de la calle Broadway. Las mujeres corrían en ropa interior lanzándose diferentes conjuntos hasta encontrar el indicado.

Bob nos guió hacia una mujer de edad avanzada, la cual parecía ser la que dirigía el show. -Betty, ella es Alice Cullen, y sus hermanas. Quiere hablar contigo sobre algo.

Betty se giró hacia nosotras. Nos escaneó con la mirada de arriba abajo, como quien mira un auto antes de considerar comprarlo. Luego asintió con su cabeza -La noche de Amateurs fue ayer, pero creo que pueden intentarlo hoy. No esperamos tener mucho público...

Alice le interrumpió -OH gracias por la oferta Betty, pero no vamos a desnudarnos. En realidad esperábamos que nos ayudaras con algo ¿Tienes un minuto así hablamos?- Alice le lanzó una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas. Betty le entregó su carpeta a Bob y le dijo que todo el mundo se preparara.

Rosalie comenzó a poner a Betty al tanto de nuestra situación y del fin de semana. Dejó en claro que no estábamos en contra de la industria del desnudismo, que solo estábamos enojadas con los chicos por que se creían más inteligentes que nosotras. Cuando le dio el nombre de nuestra operación, Betty se rió, y estaba junto a nosotras en el plan. Había estado casada un par de veces y entendía nuestra necesidad de enseñarles una lección. Alice le dio un fuerte abrazo y comenzó a aplaudir  
-¿Donde debemos empezar?

Betty nos guió hacia la pared donde estaban los espejos donde estaban la mayoría de las chicas, dándose los toques finales en sus peinados y maquillajes. Rápidamente las reunió a todas y les explicó que pretendíamos. -¡Bien dicho chicas! ¡Girl power!- nos gritaron aplaudiendo cuando escucharon nuestro plan.

-Quiero que las ayuden todo lo posible para cumplir con su misión ¿Entendido?- Betty les preguntó a las bailarinas. Todas asintieron y vinieron hacia nosotras para ahogarnos en preguntas.

Como Alice había escogido las camisas de los chicos, fue fácil describírselos. Una de las chicas, Amber, tenía que ir a atender el bar y dijo que cuando les viera entrar nos avisaría.

Mientras esperábamos, Alice y Rosalie volaron a arreglar mi cabello y maquillarme nuevamente. Si todo salía como planeábamos, debía verme lo mejor posible si tenía las agallas para seguir hasta el final del plan. Así que les deje embellecerme.

Estaban terminando de colocarme los ruleros calientes cuando el teléfono sonó. Era Amber, los chicos acababan de entrar al local. Una chica llamada Bambi, vestida con un traje de policía, estaba lista para salir al escenario. Espió a través del cortinado y se volvió hacia nosotras. -¿Quieren que haga algo?- preguntó sonriente.

-Seguro.- Rosalie lo pensó por unos instantes -Empecemos con su noche. Bambi ¿Te molestaría ir hacia Edward y mostrarle tu...placa?- dejé escapar una carcajada. Podía imaginar su cara.

-¡No hay problema!- Se giró para salir al escenario. Ni bien el DJ anunció su nombre, comencé a sentirme aterrorizada. Alice sonrió. -¡Pobre Jasper! Es tan sensible...

Pobre Jasper, pobre Bambi. Bob estaba exigiéndole que saliera al escenario y ella estaba petrificada en su lugar, aterrorizada ante la idea de subir al escenario. Su música comenzó a sonar pero ella no se había movido. Miré a Alice -Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…uno- la sensación de miedo se apaciguó y Bob lanzó a Bambi al escenario.

No fue una magnifica entrada, pero estaba fuera. No me animé a moverme de la silla donde Alice me estaba maquillando, pero Rosalie corrió a espiar. En poco tiempo estaba de vuelta, sonriendo -¡OH dios! Jasper lleva puestas unas gafas de sol, y tiene los ojos cerrados. Edward está sentado cerca, con su hombro pegado al escenario. Y Emmett está impresionado con la fuerza de los brazos de Bambi, mientras ella está colgada cabeza abajo del caño que hay en medio del escenario. ¡Es un cabeza hueca!

Por suerte, Alice aun no había llegado a ponerme la máscara de pestañas porque reí tan fuerte que las lágrimas caían de mis ojos. Bambi terminó su rutina y se me acercó gritando. -¡Bella es guapísimo! Tienes suerte. Le hice luz con el reflejo de mi placa y rápidamente se dio vuelta. OH, Alice, no me dijiste que tu marido era ciego...- Dijo con un tono de pena en su voz.

Fue luego de eso que tuvimos que cubrir nuestras bocas con las manos, de lo contrario escucharían nuestras risas desde el bar. Pobre del ciego de Jasper. Era imposible no quererlo. Bambi tuvo que irse a atender las mesas, pero nos prometió mantener un ojo sobre los chicos y tenernos al tanto de los detalles.

Alice volvió a seguir con mi maquillaje y Rosalie comenzó a revolver entre los percheros algo para que vistamos. Encontró un sexy corsé rojo de cuero con portaligas y unas botas de cuero roja que llegarían por encima de la rodilla. Una bincha con cuernos de diablo complementaba el traje. Si alguien podía ponérselo, esa era Rosalie. Emmett explotaría. Para Alice encontró un par de alas blancas de ángel y una aureola dorada, que vestiría con un mini short blanco y un corpiño que escogió.

Rosalie y Alice no tendrían problema en caminar, correr y hasta hacer surf con esos trajes, estaban seguras de poder con ello y de su coordinación. Yo, por otra parte, una completa torpe no veía forma de caminar con eso y no tropezarme, caerme o verme ridícula, o morirme de la vergüenza.

Rosalie pasó su brazo sobre mi hombro y escucho como mi respiración se volvía más agitada. -Bella... ¿No te hemos enseñado nada este fin de semana? Siempre cuidaremos de ti. Habrá una pelea en el bar, en 20 minutos, antes de que subas al escenario. La única audiencia serán las chicas que estarán dándote ánimos. Y en cuanto a los chicos, Jasper tendrá sus ojos cerrados y Emmett, bueno lo pondremos de esta forma, será algo que va a recordar por toda la eternidad, y yo también.- me dio una cálida sonrisa.

Me apretó la mano y me mostró mi traje. Ni bien lo vi supe que era el que Alice le había mostrado a Edward antes de que nos fuéramos de Forks. Era un traje azul de marinera, demasiado sexy…la falda era demasiada corta, casi del tamaño de una bufanda. La parte superior era un pequeño top, con botones al frente con un cuello blanco y mangas tenían rayas blancas a lo largo del brazo. Un hermoso sombrerito de marinera era el toque final des disfraz. Rose tenía en sus manos unas zapatillas de baile, para que no me rompiese el cuello.

-¿Tomaste clases de baile cuando eras niña, verdad? Solo haz lo que recuerdes de las clases- Me dijo Alice con un brillo en sus ojos -No bailaras mucho tiempo ¡No lo soportara!

Respiré profundamente intentando tranquilizarme. Tenía que hacer esto. Quizás sería incomodo ahora, pero en el momento sería divertido. Traté de imaginarme la expresión de Edward y sabía que todo iría bien, él no me dejaría caer o lastimarme.

Habiendo encontrado la confianza en mí misma, corrí a cambiarme. Alice se fue hacia la oficina de Betty a ver cómo iba el tema de la pelea del bar. Rosalie fue a escoger que canción bailaríamos. El resto de las chicas pasaban por mi lado, yendo y viniendo del escenario. Tres chicas llevaban lo que parecían ser unas mayas negras de ciclistas, e iban hablando animadamente -¿Puedes creer lo que ese enorme hombre nos pago por el baile? Realmente quiere que su amigo pase un buen rato, le vi ¡y es guapísimo! Esto será facilísimo. ¡Creo que es lo máximo que nos han pagado por un baile personal! ¡OH dios nos toca!- Sus voces desaparecieron mientras se alejaban. -Me pregunto si el tercer chico que les acompaña es ciego de verdad...es tan triste.

Jasper, era el ciego. El enorme hombre era Emmett. ¡Le había pagado un baile a Edward! ¡Lo iba a matar! Le afeitaría la cabeza y tendría que utilizar estúpidos peluquines por el resto de la eternidad. A medio vestir salí en busca de las tres chicas, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya habían subido al escenario y la música Chicas, chicas, chicas' comenzaba a sonar por los parlantes.

Repentinamente Alice salió de la oficina de Betty con la misma cara de espanto que la mía. ¿Había escuchado que le bailarían a Edward? Corrimos hacia la pared donde los televisores mostraban las cámaras de seguridad y podíamos ver todo el escenario. Los chicos estaban sentados en la mesa. Tres strippers bailaban en el escenario sin quitarles la vista a los chicos. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que Edward llevaba puestas las gafas de sol de Jasper. Sabía lo que iba a suceder y busco protegerse de ello…ese es mi Edward. Me tranquilicé, pero Alice estaba más agitada.

-Maldito Emmett. ¡Contratarle a esas pirañas!- Me miró -Todo lo que Emmett les dijo fue que le bailaran al chico que no tenía puestas gafas de sol. No supo que mientras él se fue Jasper le había dado sus gafas a Edward. ¡Ahora van a bailar sobre Jasper!

Rosalie se nos había unido para observar el plan de Emmett. Pobre Jasper, sufriría un daño colateral.

Las chicas bailaban y daban vueltas alrededor del caño. Se acercaron a los chicos con pasos suaves y gráciles, sin quitarles la vista de encima a Jasper. Podía ver que estaba tan asustado que había dejado de respirar. La rubia bajó del escenario y aterrizó detrás de Edward. Se quedó inmóvil. La rubia se acercó y en un rápido movimiento la silla de Jasper estaba lejos de la mesa. Las otras dos chicas se acercaron por diferente dirección detrás de él. La mano de Edward voló hacia su boca abierta. Emmett estaba completamente confundido al ver lo que sucedía. Edward debía haber leído sus pensamientos ya que le miro y se toco sus anteojos. Emmett se golpeó la frente. Estaba decepcionado de que su plan hubiera fallado, pero se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó para disfrutar de como el pobre de Jasper era torturado. Era solo cuestión de tiempo...

Pobre Alice, miraba horrorizada como Jasper intentaba controlarse. Las chicas jugaban con su cabellera, mientras una de ellas quería tomarle la mano. La pelirroja pasó su pierna sobre el regazo de Jasper y se sentó sobre él. En ese instante Alice salió disparada, tomo una banda elástica y saco su cabeza por la puerta. Los chicos estaban distraídos, poniendo su atención sobre Jasper.

En el otro extremo del bar, una camarera estaba reclinada sirviendo unos tragos. Alice apunto la bandita elástica y con su fuerza vampírica la lanzó cruzando el bar, y dándole directamente en la cola a la pobre camarera, la cual pensó que fue el hombre de camisa verde que tenia detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta furiosamente y le volcó encima uno de los tragos. Bob, el guardaespaldas corrió hacia él y le metió un golpe, mientras le arrastraba fuera del local. Entonces fue cuando se desató el infierno. Las piñas volaban en todas las direcciones todos los de aquel lado del escenario fueron echados fuera del establecimiento.

Las chicas inmediatamente dejaron de bailar para ver qué era lo que sucedía. Aparentemente el hombre que habían sacado era amigo de una de ellas por que salieron corriendo detrás de Bob. Emmett reía con tanta fuerza que termino cayéndose de la silla. Edward se volteó para ver que las cosas no fueran a mayores, y mientras no veía, Jasper salía corriendo hacia una de las habitaciones del fondo del local.

Alice sonrió -Estará bien.- y desapareció a velocidad vampírica. Las chicas estaban exaltadas hablando sobre la pelea, y sabia que se acercaba el momento de la verdad. Rosalie me mostró el disco que había elegido. -Esto será perfecto. ¿Qué elegiste para ti y para Alice?- cuando me mostró el CD le aplaudí e hice una especie de reverencia -Rosalie Hale, tus poderes no tienen límites…

Alice volvió -Jasper está bien y tendrá sus ojos cerrados todo el tiempo Bella, ¡así que no tienes que preocuparte por el!- había ido a asegurarse de que se encontrara bien. Edward había notado que Jasper había desaparecido y salió en busca de él. Alice le contó a Jasper todo el plan, después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos dos días, decidió desertar las líneas enemigas e unírsenos. Como previó Alice estaba acurrucado en un cuarto oscuro, y Edward fue en busca de él para traerle d vuelta a la mesa.

-Le pedí que le entretuviera por cinco minutos. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estas lista Bella?- Tomó un cepillo y le dio a mi cabello un toque final. Rosalie ajustó mi traje y desabotonó el primer botón del top. Se alejó de mí y me observó –Perfecta.- Rosalie se metió en su traje y Alice se puso sus alas de ángel. Estábamos listas para salir.

Esperamos a que Edward y Jasper volviera a la mesa. Cuando estuvieron acomodados en sus lugares Betty dio play y los parlantes anunciaron el último show de la noche. Emmett y Edward discutían, sobre lo que supuse era a causa de irse. Jasper estaba sentado con las gafas de sol puestas y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Bambi se acercó y les dijo algo. Edward se acomodó en la silla, solo que ahora estaba de espaldas al escenario. Emmett le dio un golpe a Jasper en la espalda y le dijo algo.

Rosalie puso el CD y yo me pare detrás de la cortina, de espaldas a la audiencia. Alice corrió hacia mí, acomodando mi pelo sobre mi rostro para cubrirlo un poco. Y luego me roció con algo que olía fatal. Era el perfume más barato que jamás había olido. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunté tosiendo.

-¡Para que Edward no pueda olerte boba!- Y así la música comenzó a sonar y el telón se levantó. 


	17. Chicas, Chicas, Chicas

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_.

La historia original pertenece a _VJGM_ y tengo su permiso para esta traducción.

_Vampire in Vegas: www . fanfiction . net / s / 3795583 / 1 /_ (sin espacios)

_VJGM perfil: www . Fanfiction . net /u/ 1378061/_ (sin espacios)

--

**Chicas, chicas, chicas - Edward POV**

Miré al escenario y tres chicas salieron sin dejar de quitarnos los ojos de encima, como si fuéramos agua en el desierto. Una de ella pasó la lengua por sus labios mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Jasper. Él se quedó perplejo en su silla. Se acercaban cada vez más a nuestra mesa, dando vueltas y moviéndose mientras avanzaban. ¿Que había hecho Emmett?

Repentinamente escuché y ruido seco detrás mío y me volteé. La rubia había bajado del escenario y estaba deslizándose hacia Jasper. Pasó hacia su espalda y tiró de la silla, alejándola de la mesa. Jasper permanecía sentado, inmóvil y en silencio.

Mi mano voló hacia mi boca abierta por el shock. Entonces escuché los pensamientos de Emmett.

_¿Qué diablos están haciendo? Les dije que le bailaran a Edward. Bueno, en realidad creo que dije al que está sin g..._

Me miró rápidamente y toqué las gafas de sol que tenía puestas en lugar de Jasper. Emmett se había ido de la mesa y no había visto que tenía las gafas, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Ahora las otras dos muchachas habían bajado de escenario y estaban junto a Jasper, pasando sus dedos por los cabellos de él, y cada tanto alguna de ellas intentaba tomarle de la mano, pero él se las quitaba inmediatamente. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la postura, pero en su cabeza esta gritando como una niñita. Suponía que tendría unos treinta segundos más antes de que la predicción de Alice se cumpliera.

Traté de mirar otra cosa, pero era como un accidente de autos, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Era algo surreal, toda la escena. Repentinamente la pelirroja, Gemini, creo, paso su pierna sobre Jasper y se sentó sobre él. Jasper estaba temblando...era como los pequeños terremotos que anuncian lo que vendrá después.

Escuché un grito y otras más del otro lado del bar. Una de las empleadas le había volcado un trago a un hombre de remera verde y le acusaba de haberle dado una nalgada. Las piñas volaban de un lado al otro y las chicas que estaban bailándole a Jasper se detuvieron.

Habían reconocido al hombre de remera verde y corrieron en su defensa. El lugar se había quedado vacío, a excepción de nosotros tres. Me volví hacia la mesa, Emmett estaba en el suelo riéndose como loco. No sabía si había sido por el baile de Jasper o por la pelea, pero no podía preocuparme por eso ahora. Jasper no estaba. Eso era malo.

-Emmett, Emmett idiota ¿Donde está Jasper? Emmett ¿Donde se fue?- Tenía que encontrarlo, le había prometido a Alice. Emmett apuntó hacia los cuartos de la parte trasera del bar…ugh. Me levanté y comencé a caminar por el pasillo. Golpeé en la primera puerta, pero no hubo respuesta, me asomé y estaba vacío. Me gire hacia Emmett esperando que hubiese cobrado el habla. -Fue hacia el fondo del pasillo Edward.

Me volví hacia el largo pasillo y fui hacia la última puerta. Cuando la abrí, Jasper estaba en el suelo meciéndose hacia un lado y hacia el otro, sin dejar de pensar en Alice. Me arrodillé a su lado. -¿Jasper, estas bien? Emmett es un idiota. Les dijo a las chicas que le bailaran al que no traía puestas gafas de sol, pero no supo que me las habías prestado. Esta realmente arrepentido- Jasper me fulminó con la mirada. -Bueno, debajo de la risa y la histeria, estoy seguro de que se siente fatal.- Jasper me sonrió suavemente. -Escucha, es mejor que nos vallamos ¿Qué te parece? Vamos a decirle. Está sentado solo, no queda nadie más en el bar, hasta las chicas que te bailaron se han ido a causa de la pelea.

Le ofrecí mi mano y le ayudé a ponerse de pie. -Te quiero Edward. Gracias por encontrarme. Ojala tú y Bella sean tan felices como lo somos Alice y yo. Bella es la mujer ideal para ti. Encaja en nuestra familia más de lo que crees.- Ahora estaba riéndose. La tragedia había pasado, por suerte no fue para mayores inconvenientes. Fiiuuff...podía volver a enfrentar a Alice.

Le guié fuera de esa parte del club, de vuelta a la mesa, donde Emmett nos esperaba. -¿Estás bien Jasper? Lo siento hermano, era para Edward, pero le diste las gafas...- Jasper levanto su mano.

-No te preocupes Emmett. Estoy bien, en realidad mejor que bien. Todo queda perdonado y olvidado si me devuelven las gafas inmediatamente.- Me sentía aliviado de ver mejor a Jasper. Hasta podía sentirme más feliz que antes. Al menos se lo devolveríamos a Alice de buen ánimo.

-Vamos, es mejor que nos vallamos. Creo que podemos decir que el fin de semana de hombres fue un éxito y ha terminado oficialmente.- Me pare para irme. Por los parlantes anunciaban el último show de la noche. Bambi se nos acercó, -¿Van a quedarse, verdad? Son los únicos que quedan... ¿No podrían quedarse para el ultimo show? Es nueva y va a sentirse mal si ve que el club ha quedado vacío. No es su culpa que aquel hombre haya empezado la pelea…- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Vamos Edward ya estamos aquí, quedémonos solo esta actuación y nos vamos- Miré a Jasper.

-¿Que dices?

-¡Me quedo!- dijo con una sonrisa. Emmett palmeó su hombro por su valentía. Me senté en la mesa, y giré mi silla para darle la espalda al escenario. Ya había tenido suficientes imágenes de mujeres en poca ropa para el resto de mi eternidad. Miré las luces del bar y me pregunté qué era lo que Bella estaría haciendo. ¿Estaba pasando por otra ronda de Bella Makeovers a manos de Rosalie y Alice? ¿Acaso me extrañaba tanto como yo a ella?

La música empezó a sonar, suave y tranquila. Era bastante diferente de las anteriores. Esta chica debía ser nueva, quizás tímida. Era cuestión de segundos que viera lo que llevaba puesto, sin siquiera mirarla. Emmett continuaba con la 'stripper Rosalie' en su cabeza, a pesar de que le había pedido no hacerlo mas. Le vi con un traje de policía, de vaquera, enfermera, maestra, ciclista y una odalisca. Esperaba el siguiente cambio de imagen en su cabeza cuando le escuché. Emmett ahogó un grito...y yo también cuando vi que la siguiente imagen que daba vueltas en su cabeza no era su esposa, si no Bella. Mi Bella, y estaba vistiendo el conjunto que Alice me había enseñado.

-¡Emmett eres un pervertido chupa dedos! Si quieres tener pensamientos indecentes sobre tu esposa está bien, pero no metas a Bella en esas ropas ¿Entendiste? Puedo leer tus pensamientos. Lo he hecho por 75 años. ¿Qué te hacía creer que no vería este? Entonces ¿se lo dices tú a Rosalie, o se lo digo yo?- Rápidamente la imagen cambió. Ahora Bella tenía su dedo índice sobre sus labios, diciéndole que se callara. -Emmett Cullen ¿Me estas escuchando? ¡Deja ahora mismo de fantasear con Bella!

Escuché un suspiro detrás de mí demasiado cerca. Y pude oler el perfume más horrible que jamás había olido. ¡La chica debía haberse bañado en el antes de salir al escenario! Dejé de respirar para proteger mi sentido del olfato de una completa devastación, y me di vuelta… 


	18. Victoria

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_.

La historia original pertenece a _VJGM_ y tengo su permiso para esta traducción.

_Vampire in Vegas: www . fanfiction . net / s / 3795583 / 1 /_ (sin espacios)

_VJGM perfil: www . Fanfiction . net /u/ 1378061/_ (sin espacios)

--

**Victoria - Bella POV**

Podía oír el principio de la canción 'When you're Gone' de Avril Lavigne antes de que el telón se levantara. Rosalie la había elegido para mi, así no podría matarme mientras bailaba. Dejé que la bailarina que llevaba dentro de mí resurgiera después de tantos años. Intenté recordar los giros que había aprendido en las clases de ballet.

El telón se levantó y respiré profundamente. Aun estaba de espaldas a ellos, no estaba lista para mirarles. Me acobardaría. Me balancé de lado a lado con el principio de la canción y bajé mis manos por los costados de mi cuerpo. Después de eso, fue puro instinto. Algo de la inspiración de Alice y de la gracia de Rosalie debió habérseme pegado este fin de semana por que fui capaz de moverme grácil mente sin caerme del escenario.

Aun no me había decidió a enfrentarles, pero era ahora o nunca. Lentamente me di vuelta, manteniendo mi mentón cerca de mi pecho, dejando que mi cabello cubriera mi rostro como un velo. Me acerqué hacia el caño que estaba en el medio del escenario y me dije a mi misma; 'Por favor, no te lastimes, solo haz lo que las chicas te enseñaron detrás de bambalinas, era fácil. Agarra el caño y gira. Sin dolor y sin sangre' Tomé el caño con mi mano izquierda, puse mi pie en la base del mismo y me dejé caer alrededor del caño.

Sorprendentemente, me encontraba donde había comenzado y sin un rasguño. Pero mientras giré mi cabello se descorrió de mi rostro, exponiéndolo. Emmett me miró. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa y sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas. Jasper tenía una enorme sonrisa, anticipándose a la reacción de Edward, pero sabía que sus ojos estaban bien cerrados. Di un giro más sobre el caño, ganando tiempo y confianza y me encaminé hacia la mesa.

Ahí estaba mi Edward. Sentado de espaldas al escenario, no queriendo ser espectador de ningún otro show. Estaba haciéndole una seña a Emmett mientras le decía algo, pero no podía oír por sobre la música. Emmett no le prestaba atención, estaba mirándome y creo que ni siquiera estaba respirando. Miré a Amber y a Bob, quienes eran las únicas dos personas que quedaban en el lugar. Ambos me sonrieron, levantaron sus pulgares y se fueron.

La idea de Alice del perfume había funcionado, ya que Edward no se había girado, a pesar de lo cerca que estaba de él. Levanté mi dedo índice y le pedí a Emmett que estuviera quieto y no dijera nada. No quería que arruinara la sorpresa. Quería ver la cara de Edward cuando lo descubriera y por lo que parecía, no estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención a lo que sucedía detrás de él.

Caminé hacia el borde del escenario, detrás de la cabeza de Edward. Me quité el sombrerito de marinera y se lo arrojé a Emmett, quien se agarró el pecho como si estuviera teniendo un paro cardiaco. Me agaché cerca del oído de Edward. -¿Vienes seguido aquí marinero?

Pude notar que había dejado de respirar antes de voltear, probablemente por el horrendo perfume que Alice me había echado, pero funcionó y me dio dos segundos para componerme mientras giraba su rostro hacia mí.

Estaba a pocos centímetros de su hermoso rostro. Cuando me vio note que parecía asustado como si tuviera frente a él un perro de tres cabezas a punto de devorarle. No se movió, ni dijo nada. Miró a Emmett y luego me miro a mí. -¿También la ves Emmett o me estoy volviendo loco?- Parecía pensar que era una alucinación.

-La veo Edward...wow ¡Si que la veo!- Dijo Emmett con un tono hipnótico en su voz.

Tenía que romper el silencio...me estaba matando. -Hola Eddie. ¿Vienes seguido por aqui?- Pregunté poniendo una dulce voz mientras daba otro giro alrededor del caño. Esta vez cuando escuchó mi voz se inclinó como si quisiera tocarme para ver si era real, aun sin creer que Emmett también me veía.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? ¿Cuándo...? En el nombre de Dios ¿porque te estás desnudando?- Le tomó un minuto, pero por fin pudo encontrar su voz. Saltó de su silla y estaba a punto de subir al escenario.

-¡Quieto ahí Eddie!- le grité levantando mi mano -No te acerques un paso más o mi nuevo amigo Bob tendrá que sacarte. ¿Acaso no lees los carteles?- le dije apuntando a uno que decía 'Guarde las manos para sí mismo'.

-Si crees que un ridículo cartel va a detenerme...- gruñó, pero le interrumpí. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que quedarse en la mesa.

Tomé mi top con ambas manos y se quedo helado en el lugar -Edward Cullen, si das un paso más juro que lo desabotono y Emmett verá mucho mas de mí de lo que te gustaría.- se adelantó un paso hacia el escenario para probarme, y sin romper contacto visual, desabroche uno de los botones.

-¡Bella! Detente. No me moveré. Lo juro...- Levantó sus manos a la altura de su cabeza.

-¡Ve a buscarla Edward! ¡No dejes que te diga lo que tienes que hacer!- Gritó Emmett, y Jasper le golpeó. A Edward no le hizo gracia y gruñó fuertemente. Jasper reía tontamente, aun sin ver la escena que sucedía frente a él.

-¡Jasper esto no es gracioso! Deja de reír- Edward comenzaba a perder el control, era tiempo de terminar todo esto.

-Entonces Eddie ¿De quién fue la idea de venir al club? Si me mientes, tendré que desabotonar el siguiente botón. Quedan tres, así que piensa bien antes de contestar. OH, y recuerda, tengo a Alice de mi lado...- Quería ver si era capaz de admitir que había convencido los otros de venir a Las Vegas, siendo que Emmett y Jasper estaban listos para abandonar el plan.

-Fue Emmett. Fue su idea desde el principio. Ni bien se fueron ustedes el salto con esa idea, rentamos un auto y nos dirigimos hacia su extravagante aventura. Entornes Alice llamó y nos amenazó. Es la verdad...lo juro.- Estaba rogándome. En vano.

Pop

-¿Bella que haces? No te he mentido.

-Si las chicas les amenazaron ¿Cómo es que están aquí? ¿De quién fue la idea de ir en contra de sus deseos? ¿Hhhmm?- Le tenía. No podía ni mirarme a la cara. Comenzó a jugar con el dobladillo de su camisa.

-Bueno, creo que fue... ¿Yo?- Dijo mirándome arrepentido, como un niño atrapado con la mano dentro del jarrón de galletas…un jarrón de galletas nudista…

-Gracias por admitirlo. Deberías disculparte con Emmett por haber mentido por él- Sabia que eso iba a matarle.

Su mandíbula se desencajó y sabiendo que no tenía otra alternativa, se enfrentó a Emmett. -Lamento haber mentido acerca de ti, Emmett. Lamento haber manchado tu nombre y tu impecable fama.- su voz estaba llena de sarcasmo.

-No hay problema Edward. Soy un hombre comprensivo. Ha, debo decirte que tu futura esposa se ve hermosa esta noche.- Emmett se había pasado de la raya. Edward estaba sobre la mesa antes de que pudiera respirar y Emmett tenía su cabeza atrapada entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Edward suéltale, ahora.- sus ojos se clavaron en mi, y yo tomé nuevamente el top, amenazando con desabotonar los botones que quedaban.

-Bien, bien ¿Que mas quieres? Admití haberles convencido de venir aquí. Creí que sería divertido, quería hacerles feliz. ¿Es tan malo eso?- Me estaba rogando, y comenzaba a funcionar y entonces me dio su encantadora sonrisa torcida. -Te ves hermosa Bella.

Comencé a sentirme mareada ¡Pelea Bella, pelea! Aclaré mi mente y desabotoné el siguiente botón del top. -¡Eso no es jugar limpio! Nada de deslumbrar cuando estás en problemas. Tengo una pregunta mas y espero que la respondas correctamente, o Emmett tendrá una visión completa.- avance dos pasos hacia él y puse mis manos en mis cadera.

-¿Quien ha ganado la batalla de los sexos este fin de semana? Como soy buena te daré una pista. Las ganadoras son también las más brillantes, ingeniosas, poderosas, tramposas, hermosas y grandiosas mujeres, a las cuales nunca deberías haber sobreestimado. ¿Sabes tú respuesta o quieres pensarla por un minuto?- sonreía de oreja a oreja. Podía escuchar la melodiosa risa de Alice detrás del telón, estaba satisfecha con mi pregunta final. Hacerle admitir a Edward la derrota era algo cruel e inusual, pero no podía detenerme. Era divertido.

Sostenía firmemente el top, en caso de que saliera con alguna artimaña vampírica, pero miro a Emmett y él se encogió de hombros y agacho su cabeza, aceptando la derrota.  
Edward se giró hacia mí y respondió -Tu, Alice y Rosalie ganan- estaba tan feliz que comencé a saltar y a aplaudir. Entonces recordé que estaba a tan solo un segundo de quedarme desnuda, me detuve y comencé a abotonar el top.

Cuando le miré, Edward estaba mirándome con mi sonrisa favorita, pero también estaba agazapado, listo para saltar -¡Edward no te atrevas! Quédate ahí o le gritare a Bob y vendrá corriendo. Soy una de esas chicas que él protege, sabes...- No tuve tiempo de terminar la frase. Sentí sus frías manos agarrarme y me levantó en el aire. Cuando dejé de moverme estaba en sus brazos. Me sostenía fuertemente, entonces enlacé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Su piel se sentía tan fría en comparación a la mía y no me había dado cuenta de cuánto le había extrañado.

-Entonces... ¿Te gusta mi traje?- Aun no me había terminado de molestarle.

-Sabes que si Bella. He pensado en él desde que Alice me lo mostró.- Dijo mientras me besaba la mejilla.

-¿Te gustó mi baile?- No me lastimé nada y pude girar bien alrededor del caño- dije con orgullo.

-No, Bella me perdí la mayor parte. Estaba bastante ocupado acusando a mi hermano de ser un pervertido por tener fantasías con mi prometida.- Por primera vez desde que entré al club, me ruboricé -Quizás pueda tener una función privada más tarde, y ver lo que me he perdido…- se inclinó sobre mis labios y los rozo gentilmente con los suyos. -Seguro…- Murmuré sin siquiera pensar que era lo que me había dicho.

-Ejem- escuchamos a Alice por los parlantes aclarándose la garganta. -Aun tenemos un show más que presentar...así que sería bueno que despejen el escenario.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba abajo del escenario, sentada en la mesa, en mi lugar preferido en todo el mundo; en el regazo de Edward. Giro la silla para que así pudiéramos ver el escenario. Me incliné hacia Jasper. -Alice dice que ya está bien y que te puedes quitar las gafas- Lentamente se las quitó y me miró. Edward se había quitado su camisa y la había puesto sobre mis hombros para mantenerme abrigada y cubierta mientras me sentaba con él. Jasper me dio un beso en la mejilla -Eres la mejor Bella.

La voz de Rosalie sonó en los parlantes -Emmett, mi querido esposo, esta canción es para ti. ¡Disfrútala!

Escondí mi cara en el hombro de Edward porque me estaba riendo con todas mis fuerzas. Me tomó por la barbilla, haciendo que viera su hermoso rostro. -¡Solo mira el rostro de Emmett!

La música sonaba fuerte y rápida. No era nada parecida a la que yo había bailado. Podía sentir a Edward temblando, a causa de la risa, inmediatamente supo de que canción se trataba. Era la canción 'Tú y tu mano' de Pink. Pobre Emmett…

El telón se levantó y allí estaba Rosalie con sus largas botas rojas. Era dueña del escenario. Emmett dejó escapar un ensordecedor silbido cuando la vio, pero entonces su rostro tomó una expresión de tormento. Por un lado le fascinaba ver a Rosalie con esa ropa ¿Quién no? Hasta el ciego de Jasper podía apreciar su belleza.

Pero entonces la letra de la canción comenzó, y se dio cuenta de que canción le había dedicado. Su rostro iba contorneándose en una mueca de angustia. Y otra vez, comenzó a rogarle -Por favor...Rosie, por favor...- ella le ignoró mientras continuaba haciendo movimientos que no solo requerían fuerza de brazos, si no que una gran flexibilidad.

Detrás de ella, la pequeña Alice bailaba sonriente, con sus ojos fijos en Jasper. Luego de un minuto o dos no pudo resistir estar tan cerca de él sin estar a su lado, y volvo hacia sus brazos. Rosalie avanzó hacia Emmett y puso voz seria, demostrando autoridad.

-Emmett Cullen, estas en grandes problemas. Como te atreviste a venir aquí, cuando específicamente te dije que no lo hicieras. Espero que hayas escuchado bien cuando te advertí de las consecuencias. Si te las perdiste, solo escucha la canción, seguramente harán que te vuelva la memoria.- Con unos gráciles pasos volvió hacia el caño y dio otra vuelta.

Emmett saltó de su silla -Rose, cariño, ¿Que hago para compensarte?...por favor Rosalie... ¡Haré lo que sea!- Ni bien las palabras abandonaron su boca, me di cuenta de que quería reiterar lo dicho, pero era tarde. Rosalie sonrió maliciosamente y le movió su dedo índice, en una seña de que subiera al escenario.

Creyendo que todo estaba perdonado, corrió hacia el escenario y trato de darle un enorme beso. Pero Rosalie fue más rápida. Puso su mano sobre su boca antes de que tocara sus labios. -Sigue soñando Emmett...pero podrías mejorar las cosas si...no lo se... ¡Desnúdate! Aquí. Ahora.

-Ha ha Rosalie, nadie quiere verme…- Sus palabras fueron cortadas por una demandante audiencia.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!- Gritamos los cuatro parados alrededor de la mesa.

Emmett rodó sus ojos. -Por favor Rosalie, no me hagas hacer esto frente a ellos. Volvamos al hotel y te hago un show privado.- Intentó ser tierno, pero Rosalie sacudió su cabeza.

-Yo no quiero ver que te desnudes para mi entretenimiento. Mi meta es hacer pasar vergüenza frente a tus hermanos. Y que hagas un striptease me parece una idea perfecta. Quítate todo Emmett, o acostúmbrate a las duchas de agua fría cariño.- Pasó sus manos por su cuerpo para mostrarle lo que se perdía.

-OH Dios, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto. ¡Soy un dominado! Uno de estos días recuperaré el respeto, pero no será hasta que Rosalie me permita tenerlo de vuelta, eso es seguro.- Dio vueltas por el escenario murmurando para sí mismo. -Sabemos quien lleva los pantalones en la relación…Y las botas esas rojas altas y ajustadas. ¿Alguna chance de conservarlas, Rose?- le lanzó un guiño.

Edward me apretó contra él y me susurró al oído -Rosalie está a punto de ceder. Sabía que no podía estar enojada con él.- Me giré en su regazo para verle de frente

-Quizás le perdone, pero él va a desnudarse, de eso estoy segura. Aprendí un montón de tus hermanas estos días, mas te vale que tengas cuidado- Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, tan largo que terminé sin aire. Edward me sonrió y acarició mi sonrosada mejilla -¡Dios, como te he extrañado!

Cuando me giré, Rosalie había llevado una silla al escenario y enfrentaba a Emmett quien se debatía si debía o no hacerlo, hasta que Rosalie se levanto de la silla y le susurró algo al oído, que le enfureció.

Tenía una expresión bastante seria y comenzó a moverse, bastante bien. Lentamente desabotonó su camisa y la deslizó por sus brazos. Le dio a Rosalie una mirada sexy y le lanzo la prenda. Rosalie se sonrió y la tomó. Emmett dio un par de giros alrededor del caño, no tan gráciles como los de Rosalie, pero tenía habilidad. Caminó hacia Rosalie con paso firme y seguro y se arrancó la camiseta negra, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Alice comenzó a silbar, mientras que yo le aplaudía de pie. Jasper y Edward aullaban y golpeaban la mesa.

Ese movimiento fue bastante efectivo, Rosalie estaba a un segundo de cambiar su dura postura. Cuando Emmett comenzó a quitarse los pantalones tuve que mirar en otra dirección. ¡Definitivamente no necesitaba ver tanto de Emmett!

Me incliné hacia Edward -¿Quiero saber que fue lo que le susurró antes?- Edward se giró hacia mi confundido.

-Dijo que ya había tenido un excelente baile con un pirata así que le convenía empezar a moverse y hacerle olvidar de él.- lentamente comenzaba a poner las cosas en orden en su cabeza. Tomo aire para hablar y supe inmediatamente que era lo que iba a preguntarme, así que hice lo único que podía para distraerle; besarle. Largo y sin pausas. Me giré sobre su regazo y pasé mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, haciendo que su respiración se volviera agitada. Bien, estaba funcionando.

-¿Quieres irte de aquí?- susurré a su oído.

-No sabes cuánto...- respondió sin aliento.

Le sonreí a Alice y ella me guiñó un ojo. -Nos vemos en el desayuno.- Jasper aun seguía mirándole cariñosamente. Edward asintió en respuesta a alguna pregunta no dicha y nos levantamos de la mesa.

Por el costado del ojo pude ver lo que creí era el cachete izquierdo de la cola de Emmett. Tome las gafas de sol de Jasper para proteger mis ojos y salí junto con Edward. 


	19. Amanecer

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_.

La historia original pertenece a _VJGM_ y tengo su permiso para esta traducción.

_Vampire in Vegas: www . fanfiction . net / s / 3795583 / 1 /_ (sin espacios)

_VJGM perfil: www . Fanfiction . net /u/ 1378061/_ (sin espacios)

--

**Amanecer – Bella POV**

Salimos por la puerta del club riendo y sin atrevernos a mirar atrás. La imagen de Emmett iba a quedar grabada a fuego en mi memoria. No podía dejar de reír. Realmente había puesto todo su empeño cuando Rosalie le dio el desafío y debía decir, que por lo que había visto, Emmett había superado al pirata.

Estábamos parados frente al club cuando una fresca brisa nos dio de lleno y me di cuenta de que a pesar de que tenia la camisa de Edward, aun seguía con el traje de marinera. Salté detrás de Edward para cubrirme. El me miró por sobre su hombro y rió.

-¿Ahora repentinamente decides ser vergonzosa? No parecía importarte mucho hace cinco minutos cuando te desabrochabas el top.- le golpeé el hombro.

-Eso era para ti, no para la localidad entera de Las Vegas- Entonces caí en cuenta de que no teníamos auto, ambos habíamos tomado la limo, y no había taxis a la vista. -¿Cómo vamos a volver? No voy a entrar nuevamente al club ¡Dios sabe en qué estado estará Emmett ahora!

-Paciencia Bella. Alice, obviamente, cuido todos los detalles- Mientras se inclinó para besarme escuche a un auto detenerse cerca de nosotros.

-Buenas noches señorita Bella.- Rocco dijo haciendo una reverencia -¿Fue un éxito su noche?- Me dio un guiño.

-Por supuesto Rocco. ¡Estos chicos no tenían ni la menor oportunidad!- reí mientras subía al auto. En el asiento de la limo había una caja con una nota.

Bella,

No puedes andar por la vida viendo y oliendo como una stripper. Ponte este vestido por encima de tu traje y ve al Luxor. La llave de la habitación está en la caja. Date una ducha y quítate ese perfume. ¡Solo Edward puede dejar de respirar por tanto tiempo! Deje una bolsa en la habitación con algunas cosas que puedas necesitar, un pijama y topa para mañana. Nos veremos en el desayuno.

Operación aplasta hombres - ¡Completa! Bien hecho.

Alice y Rosalie.

Guardé la nota dentro de mi top -Lo siento Edward, no es para ti, es entre mis hermanas y yo. Quédate ahí. Necesito un momento para ser humana, por favor.- Cerré la puerta, pero aun le podía ver a través del polarizado de los vidrios, riendo. Mientras me desabotonaba su camisa, noté por primera vez que estaba con unos jeans y una musculosa blanca. Era hermoso, fatalmente hermoso. Me tomé un minuto para admirar su increíble cuerpo y luego me puse el vestido, acomodé mi cabello y le abrí la puerta -Ahora ya estoy presentable, puedes entrar.

En un instante el estaba dentro del auto y yo acomodada en su regazo. Le di la llave que estaba en la caja. -A decir verdad, antes te veías realmente sexy.- y otra vez, mis mejillas se pusieron rojas. Edward rio mientras pasaba sus dedos por ellas.

-Cambiando de tema rápidamente antes de que muera de vergüenza, Alice se ocupó de todo. Hasta nos envió en la dirección opuesta de Emmett y Rosalie, por tu salud mental, supongo.- le dije con una sonrisa.

Me sonrió y se dirigió a Rocco -Asumo que sabes dónde vamos ¿Verdad Rocco?- Sabíamos la respuesta. -Por supuesto. Disfruten del paseo.- Y con eso levantó la ventanilla que dividía la limosina, para darnos más privacidad. Edward se inclinó para besarme, mi corazón pegó un vuelco. Se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos, no quería volver a alejarme nunca de él.

En viaje pareció haber tardado no más de treinta segundos y fue demasiado pronto. Nuevamente me acomode el pelo antes de salir del auto. Por alguna razón, Edward comenzó a reírse.

-¿Que es tan gracioso? No puedes ver el traje de marinera a través de esto ¿Verdad?- Me volví paranoica y giré sobre mi misma para estar segura de que estaba cubierta.

-No amor, tu traje está bien escondido, es solo que, bueno ¡Hueles como una stripper! Cuando entremos la gente va a voltear a verte. ¿Con que te puso el perfume Alice? ¿Con aerosol?

Le rodé mis ojos mientras entrábamos al Luxo. Me dio un beso en la mano y me guió hacia los elevadores. No podía estar enojada con él, ya había tenido bastante de mi furia esta noche. Tocó el botón del último piso. Alice...

La suite era preciosa, decorada como si fuera algún lugar del antiguo Egipto. Abrí las cortinas para ver la vista. Edward me miraba y sonreía cada vez que decía -OOHH Edward ven a ver esto...- Nunca me acostumbraría a viajar con los Cullen, nada era a medias.

Encontré la bolsa que Alice me había dicho, sobre la cama. Una ducha me vendría bien en estos momentos, podría lavar los restos de mi corta carrera como stripper y volver a ser simplemente Bella. Lista para ir al baño, tome la bolsa y me dirigí hacia allí.

Sentí dos manos frías tomarme por la cintura -¿Donde crees que vas?- susurró en mi oído.

-Voy a limpiarme. Huelo como un antro. Solo deja que me quite mi traje de marinera promiscua y daremos por finalizado el día…Eddie.- Me giró para enfrentarle y comenzó a besar mi hombro.

-¿Que tienes pensado hacer con el suvenir del club?- preguntó poniendo voz de inocente. Entrecerré mis ojos y le sonreí -Lo guardo para la luna de miel.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y corrí hacia la ducha. Había sido un largo día, y comenzaba a caerme encima. Tomé una buena ducha, enjabone cada parte de mi cuerpo por cinco minutos para quitarme el olor a tabaco y al horrendo perfume y rápidamente desenredé mi cabello.

Me acerqué a la bolsa y entonces caí en cuenta de que estaba a merced de Alice. Lo que haya empacado tendría que ponérmelo, así fuera transparente, de cuero, ajustado...mi otra única opción era el traje del club de strippers no podía imaginar que sería peor. Lentamente abrí el cierre de la bolsa y contuve la respiración.

Dentro había una simple remera y unos shorts, justo lo que hubiera escogido para usar en mi casa. Miré lo que me había empacado para la mañana, y me sorprendí gratamente. Me puse el pijama, lave mis dientes y con mi cabello aun envuelto en la toalla salí a ver a Edward. Estaba recostado en la cama, esperando a que saliera del baño.

-¡Limpia!- salté a la cama y me acerqué a él -Huéleme…- Y acerqué mi cuello hacia su rostro. Le oí inhalar profundamente y luego sentí su gélido aliento rozar mi piel. Era una sensación increíble.

-MMMM casi tan bueno como para comer.- Respondió juguetonamente. La toalla cayó de mi cabeza y cayó sobre su hombro. Edward comenzó a besar suavemente mi cuello.

-Ten cuidado vampirito. Guarda tus dientes para ti. Tenemos un trato y no vas a echarte atrás ¿Recuerdas? Solo he tachado stripper de la lista de 'experiencias humanas' aún quedan unas GRANDES por realizar…- Faltaban menos de dos semanas para la boda, nuestra luna de miel y para ser convertida y ser de él para siempre. Mi corazón palpitaba anticipadamente.

-No puedo esperar para hacerte mi esposa y amarte por siempre.- Su mano estaba en mi espalda y con un rápido movimiento me acomodó sobre las almohadas, me acomodé sobre su pecho donde me acunó el resto de la noche, hasta que el sol comenzó a aparecer sobre el horizonte.

Le di un último beso y me senté. -Vamos Eddie, tenemos que encontrar a los demás para volver a casa. Si llego tarde Charlie me matara.- cuando traté de levantarme, me tomó de la mano y me tiró a la cama. Su hermoso y sonriente rostro estaba a centímetros del mío cuando me susurro -Sabes, realmente odio cuando me llamas Eddie.- el brillo de sus ojos me estaba mareando.

Me rehusé a romper el contacto visual o a pestañear. Le susurré casi sin aliento -No, no lo odias.- le di un beso en la nariz, salté de la cama y me metí al baño para cambiarme. Podía escuchar su risa mientras me iba. 


	20. El regalo que falta dar

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_.

La historia original pertenece a _VJGM_ y tengo su permiso para esta traducción.

_Vampire in Vegas: www . fanfiction . net / s / 3795583 / 1 /_ (sin espacios)

_VJGM perfil: www . Fanfiction . net /u/ 1378061/_ (sin espacios)

--

**El regalo que falta dar - Bella POV**

Mientras me cambiaba, Edward hizo una rápida llamada telefónica. Sonaba como si hubiese arreglado para que le trajeran el Mustang a la entrada del Luxor, para así poder salir sin 'llamar la atención' en este hermoso día soleado. Juntamos nuestras cosas y salimos del hotel. El Mustang negro estaba aparcado, esperando a que subiéramos a él.

-¡Esto es un auto!- exclamé saltando dentro, mientras me acomodaba en los asientos de cuero negro. Mis manos recorrieron suavemente el panel.

El motor rugió cuando Edward giró la llave. -Al menos se que darte como regalo de bodas.- presionó el acelerador y nos dirigimos hacia el Boulevard de Las Vegas. El auto casi no hacia ruido alguno mientras andábamos por las calles -Y como regalo para ti, no me enojare cuando me lo compres.- su risa llenó el auto.

En poco tiempo habíamos llegado al Bellagio. Su rostro se veía preocupado cuando nos aparcamos. -Nos están esperando. Emmett está especialmente emocionado por verte.- me dio un guiño y bajó del auto.

Emmett. ¿Como volvería a verle a la cara? Nunca me lo iba a pasar por alto. Mi rostro ardía a causa del rubor, y comencé a sentirme un poco mareada. La puerta se abrió y Edward extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar.

-Te tengo.- exclamó cuando salí del auto -Ahora estamos listos.

-Bueno, terminemos con esto de una vez ¿Donde están?- pregunté tomando su mano entre la mía.

Como si fuera obvia la respuesta, murmuró -¿Dónde más? En el buffet.- me quedé perpleja y confundida, todo lo que pude decir fue un incomprensible -¿Qué?

-Vamos Bella, no hagamos a Alice esperar. Creo que tiene algo para ti...

Seguimos los carteles que nos dirigían al buffet. Lo que un grupo de vampiros pudiera hacer en un buffet, era algo lejos de mi entendimiento. Un gran cartel anunciaba la entrada, y como era temprano, no había mucha gente en el lugar. En la mesa del fondo vi a Alice, Jasper y a Rosalie. Jasper y Alice estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro. Con sus manos entrelazadas encima de la mesa. Rosalie estaba sentada a un lado de Alice. Jasper nos saludo, se veía mejor que la noche anterior. Una noche con Alice había echo maravillas.

Pero Emmett no se veía por ningún lado ¿Rosalie lo había matado? O el pequeño pirata había vuelto a la Isla del Tesoro, castigado por su esposa.

Pasamos la sección de postres y antes de llegar a la mesa escuche una explosiva voz detrás de nosotros. -Buenos días Bella. ¿Qué hicieron ayer en la noche?- detrás de nosotros estaba Emmett con un plato cargado de comida. Había apilado tocino, salchichas, huevos, brownies y algunos croissants.

Sin que se le cayera nada, balanceó el plato hasta llegar a la mesa y dejarlo frente a una silla vacía. -¿Qué haces con toda esa comida, Emmett?- le pregunté sentándome frente al plato. Emmett se sentó a un lado de Rosalie y empujó el plato hacia mí.

-Yo, nada. ¡Yuck! Es para ti Bella. No quería que mi hermana humana se muriera del hambre. Seguramente estarás hambrienta después de la pasada noche.- Edward le gruñó.

-Cuidado Emmett.

-¡Hey! No es mi culpa que venga a Las Vegas y Alice y Rosalie la conviertan en stripper. Grítales a ellas. Yo estaba tan asombrado como tú cuando la vi bailar en el escenario…- la voz de Emmett fue silenciándose mientras recordaba. Un pedazo de tocino voló hacia su rostro, gracias a las ágiles manos de Edward.

-Solo estás celoso por que estabas de espaldas al escenario y te perdiste del baile. Esta vez el ser caballero no te dio ningún beneficio, Edward.- Edward miraba a Emmett, pero él ni se daba cuenta. Estaba concentrado en sostener su estomago ante el ataque de risa. -Por que te quiero hermano, voy a recordar el baile cada vez que quieras, así podrás disfrutarlo. Considéralo un regalo de mi parte.

La mandíbula de Edward se desencajó. Apretando sus dientes murmuró. -Gracias Emmett por la oferta. ¿Quieres que también le cuente a Rosalie lo que piensas cuando recuerdas eso? Seguramente querrá oír lo que pensabas cuando Bella se dio vuelta…- Smack. Una salchicha dio contra el costado del rostro de Emmett, esta vez cortesía de Rosalie.

-Dejen de tirarle mi desayuno a Emmett, fue idea mía la de bailar, y tiene que admitirlo, es gracioso que Emmett haya sido el único que me vio bailar. Jasper había cerrado sus ojos y Edward, tú te pusiste de espaldas al escenario, mala suerte. Obviamente, nunca me lo harás olvidar ¿Verdad Emmett?- le levanté mis cejas. Rogando porque luego de haberle defendido de Rosalie y de Edward, fuera un poco más suave con las futuras bromas.

Antes de que pudiera responderme Rosalie le dio un codazo. -No te preocupes Bella. Hablamos de esto en la noche ¿Verdad Emmett? ¿¿Hay algo que quieras decirle a nuestra casi hermana??- enfatizó la última palabra.

Con su cabeza agachada apenadamente, Emmett suspiró y habló como si estuviera recitando algo aprendido de memoria. -Lamento haberte tratado como a un pedazo de carne Bella. Fui rudo e irrespetuoso de mi parte pensar eso de ti, sin mencionar que en 12 días serás mi hermana para toda la eternidad. Prometo…- hubo una larga pausa en la que dudo. Rosalie volvió a darle un codazo -…que no volveré a bromear con eso, nunca mas. Si lo hago, dile a Rosalie y ella me matara, prendera fuego a mi Jeep mientras le miro,...Rose ¿Cual era la tercera? OH si…no más juegos de piratas.- al decir lo último se mordió el labio inferior. Parecía un pequeño al que le acababan de patear a su cachorrito.

Le murmuré un silencioso 'Gracias' a Rosalie, y ella se inclinó y le dio un beso a Emmett. -Buen chico Em.- El silencio de la mesa fue quebrado por las risitas de Alice.

-Es gracioso que mencionen el striptease de Bella…

Mis ojos se fijaron en los de Edward en busca de alguna pista de lo que se venía. El sacudía su cabeza de un lado al otro -¿Nombrando los países de mundial de fútbol de 1950, por orden alfabético ascendiente? Te traes una grande entre manos.- Jaspe nos envió una ola de tranquilidad para evitar que saliera corriendo de la mesa.

Un pequeño paquete, del tamaño de un libro estaba en sus manos. Lo deslizó por la mesa hacia Edward. Él lo tomó y lo dio vueltas entre sus manos. -¿Qué es esto, Alice?

-Un regalo de Bob, el saca borrachos del club de strippers.

¿Qué diablos era lo que Bob le había dado a Edward? ¿Un libro sobre como desnudarse? Extraño, pero no por eso Alice bloquearía sus pensamientos de Edward. Sentí otra enorme descarga de tranquilidad, la explicación debía ser mala.

-¿Y qué es?- Dijo Edward haciendo una expresión de disgusto. Estaba segura de que él estaba pensando en que podía llegar a ser.

-Es la cinta de la cámara de seguridad de adentro del club…- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la cinta desapareció de sus manos y golpé mi cabeza contra la mesa, humillada.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no., NOOOOOOOO- gemí. Puse las manos sobre mi cabeza para intentar enmudecer las risas histéricas que sonaban a mí alrededor. Aun con mi cabeza cubierta podía sentir la mesa temblar a causa de la risa de Emmett. Sentí una gentil mano acariciando mi espalda, tratando de reconfortarme, aunque me rehusé a moverme.

-Bella amor, por favor, siéntate.- susurró a mi oído.

-Hoy es noche de películas…hoy y todas las noches. Haré palomitas.- Escuché un 'whap' y supe que Emmett había recibido más comida en su cara. -Hey, eso fue grosero. Ahora tengo huevo revuelto en mi cabello Edward.

Jasper estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo al intentar tranquilizarme. Me senté, pero mantuve mi rostro cubierto por mis manos. Edward tomó mi ruborizado rostro entre sus manos, destape mis ojos para ver cómo me sonreía dulcemente -Prometo que lo destruiré…después de verlo, solo una vez ¿Ok? Tu misma dijiste que fue una lástima que me lo perdiera. Por favor...- Maldito vampiro deslumbrador. Todo lo que podía hacer era ver sus ojos y aspirar su dulce aliento.

-Bien,- me rendí. -Pero si termina en la Internet- me giré hablándole directamente a Emmett -Cuando este convertida, pasaré el resto de mi primer año pateándote el trasero Emmett Cullen.- si él estaba aterrado de Rosalie antes, estaba aun mas luego de ver mi expresión.

Edward me sonrió y chocó los cinco con Rosalie. Repentinamente una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, y miré a Alice. –Alice ¿Cuánto puso Bobo en el video? ¿Tenemos algo de la actuación de Emmett que podamos subir al anuario de Forks?- Alice negó con su cabeza y miró a Emmett. -Lamentablemente, Bella, la actuación de Emmett supero el XXX, así que Bob la destruyó. ¡Por el bien de la humanidad!- Emmett suspiró aliviado.

Nuevamente el silencio fue quebrado cuando Alice se aclaró la garganta.

-¡Ahora que Alice!- escuché a Edward exclamar -¿Que tan malo es este?- mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me ruboricé inmediatamente ante lo que se venía.

-Este tampoco es de mi parte. Nos lo entregaron esta mañana, es para ti, Bella.- una enorme caja apareció sobre la mesa. ¿Dónde la habían escondido? Era una caja azul, con un enorme moño rojo y blanco sobre la tapa.

Mis piernas temblaban. Mis ojos se fijaron en los de Edward. -Está haciendo cálculos avanzados. Diría que si la abres...bueno…es un riesgo que solo tú puedes escoger tomar.- eso no era lo que quería oír.

-Yo lo abriré por ti Bella- se ofreció Emmett. Sabía que sería diez veces peor si él lo abría, así que salté y tomé la caja. Miré el contenido e inmediatamente supe quien lo había enviado.

Ahora era el momento de morirme, pensé. Si dejo de respirar por el tiempo suficiente, me desmayaré, seguramente golpearé mi cabeza contra la mesa, me llevaran a emergencias, quizás 10 o 12 puntos si me corto. Edward y todos se asustarían al ver la sangre y en medio del pánico la caja seria olvidada y yo saldría airosa de esta situación. Debía funcionar...era mi única esperanza. Contuve mi aliento y cerré los ojos esperando desfallecer.

Está tomando más tiempo del que creía. Escuché a Edward ponerse de pie preocupadamente, había notado que no respiraba. -¿Bella, Bella que es eso?- seguramente ya había mirado la caja y su contenido. -¿Por qué tanto problema? Solo son un par de botas y este…

Lentamente abrí los ojos para verle parado a mi lado con mi favorita sonrisa torcida en su rostro...y un sombrero de vaquero sobre su cabeza.

Rosalie gritó y rompió en risotadas, y Alice comenzó a aplaudir y a reír tontamente. Edward, Emmett y Jasper intercambiaron miradas de confusión tratando de averiguar que broma se estaban perdiendo.

Una risa comenzó a surgir dentro de mí. ¡Toda la escena era absurda! Si Edward supiera que sombrero era el que llevaba orgullosamente sobre su cabeza, se lo quitaría de inmediato. Yo seguía mirando de su rostro al sombrero. Podía ver unas letras negras en el sombrero, pero Edward no las habría visto mientras se lo ponía.

Edward pensaba que nos reíamos de cómo se veía, porque luego comenzó a murmurar; -No sé que es tan gracioso...- comenzó a examinar el sombrero y vio lo que estaba escrito en el. Sus ojos me miraron con furia y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-Bella bebe, espero que te hayas divertido este fin de semana. La próxima vez que estés en la ciudad, ven a dar otra vuelta. Con amor, Matthew y el resto de los chicos de… ¡¿El trueno de abajo?!- el sombrero voló de sus manos y aterrizó sobre el regazo de Emmett, el cual se lo arrojó a Rosalie como si fuera una batata caliente.

No era divertido, estaba enojado, pero aun así no podía dejar de reír. Podía sentir como Jasper intentaba calmar a Edward, lo cual solo acrecentaba mi risa. Emmett se reía descontroladamente. Alice y Rosalie se levantaron y le dieron un abrazo a Edward.

-Lo siento Edward, sabíamos que te enojarías, pero fue tan divertido. Además, quizás no quieras escuchar esto, ¡se veía fantástica en el escenario!- me mordía el labio para no reír, podía notar que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarse…

Un gruñido salió del pecho de Edward -Los veremos en el lobby.- sabiendo que habían sido echados, se fueron. Edward tomó el sombrero de la mesa y lo puso en mi cabeza -No olvides tu regalo.

Me quité el sombrero y me acerqué a él. Lentamente lo puse sobre su cabeza y me colgué de su cuello. El estaba quieto, mirando a la distancio por sobre mi hombro, en vez de mirarme a mí. Apreté mi cuerpo aun más contra el de suyo, sin importar que aun estuviéramos en medio del buffet.

-Edward, sabes que te amo, solo a ti- puse mis manos a cada lado de su magnífico rostro. Sus ojos estaban tristes, tenía que hacerle reír. -Vamos Edward, al menos míralo de este modo, ambos tenemos disfraces para nuestra luna de miel. Eso hará las cosas un poco más interesantes…- usé la voz más sexy que pude. -¿Me perdonas?- pregunté acariciando sus labios con los míos.

-Bien, pero me quedo con el video.- me levantó del suelo y me besó. Pude sentir la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios y supe que todo estaba perdonado.

-Vamos antes de que algo más ocurra. Después de usted madame.- Como un buen vaquero, se quito el sombrero mientras me alejaba de la mesa, y luego volvió a ponérselo.

-Sabes Eddie, eres el vaquero más sexy que he conocido en todo el fin de semana.

-Sigue riendo Bella.- bromeó mientras entrabamos al lobby.

-Sabía que no podías estar enojado Edward. Bella, espero que te hayas divertido este fin de semana de chicas.- dijo Alice.

-Gracias a las dos por el fin de semana más alocado de mi vida.- las abracé con toda mi fuerza.

-¿Quién vuelve con quien?- pregunté -¿Chicas por un lado y chicos por el otro?

Mientras caminábamos hacia el valet parking, Rosalie me respondió -No…en realidad Bella, Emmett y yo iremos en mi auto y Jasper y Alice irán a devolver el Mustang- Le miró a Edward y él asintió suavemente, esperando que yo no lo notase. Algo se traía entre manos.

-Entonces... ¿Cómo diablos vamos a volver a casa?- las palabras no terminaron de salir de mi boca que escuche un suave rugido detrás mío… ¡NO!

Un nuevo y brillante Mustang azul apareció por la esquina con un moño encima.

-¿Qué hiciste Edward?- suspiré. El valet sacudió su cabeza mientras le entregaba la llave a Edward -Hermoso auto señor.

-Oh, no es mío. Es de ella.- sentí que Edward tomaba mi mano y me daba las llaves. -Dijiste que no te enojarías Bella. Este es mi regalo. Mejor que un estúpido sombrero ¿No crees?

Salté a sus brazos y comencé a besarle -Te amo señor Cullen.

-Y yo te amo a ti señora Cullen.- Dijo con un largo suspiro.

Alice gritó desde el Mustang rentado -Ustedes dos muévanse. No me obliguen a arrastrarlos a Forks. ¡Tenemos una boda que planear!

Emmett sacó su cabeza del asiento de pasajeros del auto de Rosalie -¡Una carrera a casa!

Salté detrás del volante de mi nuevo y brillante auto y escuché a Emmett gritar. -En sus marcas…

Alice y Jasper aceleraron a fondo y se fueron.

-¡OH...tramposos! OK, no importa ¿Estas lista Bella? En sus marcas…listos…- Mire a Edward y le guiñé un ojo, él asintió y le di con fuerza al acelerador. El auto salió volando, dejando atrás el de Rosalie, y escuche a Emmett gritar -¡¡¡TRAMPOSOS!!!

---

_EDIT. 13/07/09_


End file.
